The Past Is in the Past
by Queen Elsa's Snowflake
Summary: A week has passed since The Great Thaw and Anna and Elsa are trying to get to know one another again and get past the 13 years of separation, which leads to unexpected places for both sisters. This fic will be rated M for chapter two and beyond as the sisters come to realize they love each other in more than a sisterly way. Elsanna. Warning: Incest/Adult Language
1. The Past Is in the Past

Elsa lay looking up at the curtains over her bed…waiting for sleep to overtake her. For the first time in her life, she was finding that falling asleep wasn't a chore. She thought it was because she was finally happy, finally after all these years. She knew someone loved her… loved her enough to die for her, to sacrifice her own self. The fact that it was the sister that she'd shut out for most of her young life was all the more amazing to her. She had literally died to protect Elsa. A sister Elsa had shut out of her life for years loved her enough to die for her. All these years, Elsa had been so frightened and so afraid she was a monster… it took losing it all to gain everything. There was a faint knock on her chamber door. A knock that sounded so familiar. One she'd heard so many countless times and forced herself to ignore.

"Elsa…? Are you awake?" came a low, tentative voice from the outside.

"Yes. Come on in.", Elsa answered, sitting up in bed and propping herself up with pillows.

The door swung open to reveal her sister, a nervous look on the young girl's face. "I'm sorry to bother you so late."

"Anna, you're never a bother.", she smiled warmly, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I mean, no… I mean, I just um... had a nightmare… again…and, uh…", she stammered, "I was just um… I mean, I was wondering if it would be okay if…"

Elsa smiled at her. "Would you like to sleep in here… with me?", she asked scooting over in the bed to make room for her sister.

Anna's eyes lit up and a huge smile beamed from her face. "Oh yes! Yes! I would love that! More than anything!"

"Well, what are you waiting for, come on over here.", Elsa said, raising the covers and patting the mattress invitingly for the younger girl.

She raced over and slid under the sheets and blankets, pressing her warm body into the coolness of Elsa's and Elsa pulled her close, hugging her tight, she kissed the top of her auburn hair lightly. She was freshly out of the bath and her skin smelled of talc and rose petals, her hair of lavender castile soap. A lovely, calming fragrance. Elsa inhaled a deep draught of it.

"Mmmmm, you smell nice.", she said.

Anna's eyes brightened, her cheeks coloring slightly at the compliment. "Oh, I do? Well, uh… t-thank you, Elsa. S-so do you. Not that you don't always smell nice. I mean, you always _do_. Smell nice, of course."

Elsa smiled back at her, nodding kindly and pretending to ignore her rambling. "Thank you.", she said, secretly loving how adorably flustered and self-conscious Anna always became whenever she praised her. It was bittersweet, though, because she knew that the reason Anna always reacted that way was because she was not used to being complimented by her sister and whenever she was, it made her feel awkward and embarrassed. This stemmed, Elsa knew, from all the years that Anna had thought Elsa hated her, when it was really quite the opposite. But Elsa also knew that any sort of kind word she spoke to Anna made her smile that irresistible little girl smile of hers and caused her eyes light up with pure joy and happiness. So she flattered her whenever she got the chance and enjoyed her younger sister's bashful, flustered response.

As long as she lived, Elsa didn't think she would ever tire of how wonderful it felt just to cuddle like this with Anna. She had slept in her cold bed all alone for all those years, now it felt so good to have someone warm to hold onto, it was like she could feel the love just radiating from her sister and permeating Elsa's cool exterior... a warmth spreading all the way to her very core. She wanted to hold Anna like this always... never let her go.

Elsa sighed. "So, bad dreams again, huh?", she asked, pulling herself out of her reverie.

Anna nodded against her. "About last week… about… us."

Elsa winced. She opened her mouth but before she could formulate a response, Anna blurted, "Please don't leave me again, Els! Don't shut me out…. I just, I couldn't take that, not again, not now that I finally got you back, I… I think I would die."

"Oh, sweetie," Elsa soothed, pulling her younger sister close, "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you again.", she said, hugging her tight. "I promise."

Elsa felt her sister relax a bit at this, but looked down to find Anna staring fiercely into her eyes. She did her best not to look away as her sister searched her eyes desperately.

"Elsa," she began, "it's just that I've been alone for so long. We both have. Without each other. So many years apart. I want to believe you. Want to trust you. All this time has gone by and you seem to have just grown cold and indifferent… and even though we used to be best friends, I'm not sure I even know you now."

Elsa flinched, "I- I'm so, so sorry, Anna. There aren't enough words in a million dictionaries to tell you just how sorry I am for what I did to you.", she said softly, her eyes filling up. She immediately felt Anna's arms tighten around her, which made the tears spill down her cheeks… freezing as they hit the air and falling onto the quilt.

"I love you, Els. I—I'm sorry what I said came out so harsh. It's just I've wanted to talk to you about this for so long."

"No, no," Elsa said, "You're right. It was fair and I totally deserved it after the way I've treated you. No apologies. We _do_ need to talk about this. Have for 13 years." Elsa knew that they were going to end up having this conversation one day. She had dreaded it, but now that it was here, she was glad it was happening.

Anna nodded.

Elsa took a deep, steadying breath.

"I'm still the same… inside.", she explained, reaching out and taking Anna's hand in her cool one, interlacing their fingers, "Deep inside. And despite all appearances to the contrary, I never _ever _stopped loving you, Anna.", she said, looking deeply into Anna's eyes, letting her see through all the layers and forcing her guard down. Dropping all her walls and letting Anna see the scared vulnerable child/woman that lived inside her, the one at her very heart. Something she'd never shown to anyone, not even their parents. Then, she pressed her lips to Anna's hand tenderly. "Never. Not even during all those years of banishment… because that's really what it was. It's what our parents thought was right. But I realize now that it was wrong. Very wrong. The worst thing they could've done to me… or to you. I don't even know how to interact with people socially anymore, never mind be a Queen. And you were denied your only sister and made to feel as though I hated you when that was the farthest thing from the truth. When they died, I was devastated. I think I went a little crazy in here in this… damn room!", she said, looking around, "And, now… well, I'm sorry if I seem distant… I'm really trying. I honestly am. It's just… _really_ hard for me to show my feelings… I've kept everything bottled up for so long… you know after what Papa and Mama drilled into me…"

"Conceal, don't feel. Yes, I know. But it should be reversed: Feel, don't conceal. If you had only let me in, Elsa… just once, just one day, just 5 minutes, I could've helped you see how wrong they were. You have to be free, Els. That's one reason you lost control so easily before, I think. You had held it all back for so long, when something emotional happened, you couldn't hold back any more."

"I know.", Elsa acknowledged quietly.

"Why didn't you ever let me in? Why? Not even once?" Anna said, trying to control her voice… hold back the tears.

"Oh Anna, I wanted to.", Elsa admitted, her face filled with anguish, "So much! So many times! _Every_ time!"

Anna looked up into her sister's wet eyes. "I had to bury our parents alone, Elsa.", she said in a near whisper. The quiet devastation in her voice made Elsa's heart break.

"I know and I'm sorry.", she breathed, "I'm just so sorry. I don't have an excuse. I… I just couldn't face it. They were the only ones who knew about my powers. And then they were gone, just suddenly... gone. Just like that!" She snapped her fingers. "I felt so alone. So utterly lost. It was too overwhelming. I was shattered. I felt like I was on the brink of a bottomless abyss, looking in, leaning in, really. It would have only taken the slightest of breezes to push me over the edge. When they died, I just wanted to curl up and die myself. I seriously considered it many times."

"Oh, Elsa! Suicide?", Anna asked in shock.

Elsa nodded, bleakly, "It would've been so easy: create an ice dagger, plunge it through my heart; or even something far less dramatic, just lower my body temperature until my life ebbed away; or simply jump out the window. So many, many ways.", she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "But do you know what stopped me?", she asked, looking back at Anna.

"No.", Anna said, eyes wide with the horror at what her sister was telling her.

Elsa gazed at her warmly and smiled. "You.", she said softly.

"Me?", Anna asked in disbelief.

"Yes. The only thing in my life, if you could truly call my existence back then 'life', that I looked forward to every day was you coming to my door. You and your daily visits were the only things that mattered to me; the only constants that made my miserable life worth living, justified my actual existence. I know I never answered you. And that was terrible. Unforgivable. But, I always waited for you to come. Every day. If you didn't, I worried myself sick and became even more depressed than I already was. I so enjoyed hearing about your day. All the silly adventures you'd had. What you'd done. Who you'd seen, met, talked to. What boys you had a crush on. It was really my only contact with the outside world. That and watching you through my window… riding your horse, playing in the garden, talking to people. Living. Doing all sorts of things that I never thought I'd be able to do. You were my only solace, my only outlet, my only hope, really. Living vicariously through you is the only thing that kept me sane, Anna. It was the only thing that gave me any sort of tether to the world outside my room, the world outside my own head and the demons who lived there... the only thing that stopped me from just ending it all rather than living and trying to control the curse. And your tenacity. Your drive to not give up on me.", she shook her head in awe, " I mean for 13 years you talked to a door! I stopped answering you and yet you kept coming. You never gave up. I always admired that. You had more confidence in me than I ever had in myself. I suppose I could have been consumed with jealousy for all the things that you got to experience that I didn't. But I never was. Never. Your tenacity just made me love you all the more. And be in awe of you. I didn't deserve the confidence you had in me."

Elsa's words shocked Anna into an uncharacteristic silence. She had never heard her sister speak that much in her whole life and she was mesmerized by the soft, sweet timbre of her voice as much as she was by the words themselves. Anna's eyes were bright with unshed tears, but Elsa waited while her sister let everything she'd said process.

Elsa knew she had lain herself bare. Exposed all of her deepest, most vulnerable feelings. The only person she ever would have had the courage to be this honest with was Anna. She was on pins and needles to see what her younger sister would make of it all.

Anna didn't really know what she was feeling. A sense of elation and something akin to relief had sailed through her initially at Elsa's words yet, at the same time, there was something else.

Something bad.

Anna took a deep breath.

"Elsa I… I don't know what to say to that.", Anna offered finally. "I—I honestly had no idea. No clue at all, Els. I mean, obviously, I am very happy that my being around helped you and kept you going. But I don't really understand why you couldn't just have told me your secret after Mama and Papa died, then you wouldn't have had to go through all that by yourself. I know I felt so terribly alone then and you obviously did, too. Especially with them being the only ones who had known about your powers. That had to have been so extremely painful for you. But if you'd just trusted me enough to tell—"

"Anna!", Elsa interrupted, temper suddenly flaring. "It's not that I didn't trust you! It's not that at all! I was trying to—"

"Protect me, right?", Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yes!", Elsa snapped. How could Anna not get it? And especially after she'd bared her soul and exposed herself so openly to her?

"But I didn't _want_ to be protected, Elsa. I wanted my sister!", she said, voice shaking with frustrated tears. "I mean, how do you think I felt? I was all alone, too! And I shouldn't have had to be. Neither of us should. But you took away that choice. Our choice. You chose for both of us. You just holed up in your chambers like always. Nothing changed. After all those years, I thought surely you would let me in when we lost mama and papa."

"They were deathly afraid of me, Anna!", Elsa said, her voice shaking with emotion, "Don't you get it? They made me promise them never to let you in… for your own safety. I was just doing what they wanted!"

"But, Elsa, they were _wrong!_ You just said that yourself. If you can see that now, I don't know why you couldn't have seen it then."

"Things were different then, Anna. I didn't know what I know now. It had been like that for 10 years. It was all I'd ever known!"

"Well, it was time to cut the apron strings then, Elsa!", Anna snapped, "I mean, it was so damned obvious how much we needed each other... especially then. But you wouldn't even open the door. You wouldn't even answer me when I humiliated the hell out of myself begging you through the door just to talk to me, to see me. You're my sister, Elsa. I shouldn't have to beg my own sister to see her. All we had was each other but you kept yourself from me. It hurt, Elsa. It hurt a lot."

Elsa sighed. "I know it did, honey, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I honestly don't know how many more ways I can say it so you'll understand. I beat myself up for it constantly. Still. I can't sleep because of it. I love you, Anna. More than anyone else in this whole world. I never _wanted _to hurt you."

"But you did.", Anna spat. "All I wanted was for you to take me in your arms and hold me and for me to be able to hold you back. Comfort you, have you comfort me. Support each other, love each other. Like sisters are supposed to do. Have you tell me we'd be okay, get through it somehow, together. Even if you didn't believe it. Be a big sister. I was there for you, Elsa. But you didn't want me. You didn't care. I really needed to feel your arms around me. All you'd had to have done was to open that damned door! We could've talked it through. Our parent's deaths, your powers. Everything. I could've helped you. We could've helped each other! It would've been so easy for you to do that, Elsa! But, you chose to go through it all alone."

"Damn it, Anna, that's not fair!", Elsa replied angrily, slamming her fist into the quilt covering her legs as light snowflakes began to swirl through the air lightly. "It was _not_ easy! Not letting you in was the single hardest thing I've ever done in my whole life! Do you think I enjoyed not being able to talk to you, hold you in my arms, comfort you, be there for you, _be_ your big sister? That's all I ever wanted for as long as I can remember and I was denying myself of it out of my love for you, Anna. To protect you. From me! I thought I was a monster!", Elsa said, voice rising as tears began to sting her eyes, then so softly Anna could barely make it out, "Sometimes I still do."

"Oh, Els, you're not a monster."Anna told her gently, "You never were. Not in any way, form or fashion. And, I didn't need protecting. You weren't dangerous. I would never have been afraid of you."

"Then you are a naive fool, Anna!", she said in exasperation, "Sometimes, _I'm_ even afraid of me! I have no grasp of what I can and cannot do. It's all just trial and error with me. I am still surprised by the magnitude of my powers on a daily basis. If I lose my concentration at any time, even just for a split second, bad… really bad things could happen. It scares the hell out of me!", she confessed, nearly hysterical, the tears finally starting to spill down her cheeks and larger snowflakes starting to materialize all around them as her grasp on her emotions began to slip.

"Oh Elsa," Anna said, her eyes filling with genuine sympathy and her voice going suddenly soft. All her anger dissipated watching her sister's anguish. She really hadn't realized the control Elsa had to have every day just to exist and now she felt bad for pushing her. "I'm sorry for what I said. But, really good things could happen, too. Not just bad. That's exactly why you need to use your powers, practice them. Not fear them. Learn about all the things you can do. Test them out. Like you did with the ice palace. Your powers can be scary yes, but they're also... totally beautiful. Your palace was amazing! I can help you learn to use them. I would love to do that actually. I-If you wanted me to, I mean. It would be a privilege."

"Of course I _want _you to, Anna, it's just that I worry-"

"Oh Els, I know you would never intentionally do anything to hurt me with them."

"Intentionally, no.", Elsa sighed, glancing around deliberately at the snowflakes that were still falling around them, unbidden.

"I know that, Els. But, if you would just trust—"

"Damn it, Anna, it's not a matter of trust!", Elsa interrupted. "I've always trusted you- I _do _trust you—"

"Not me, Elsa. You!", Anna advised. "You have to learn to trust yourself."

"Oh!", Elsa's icy blue eyes blinked in surprise, "I- I'm not sure I can."

"Of course, you can, Elsa," Anna said gently, taking her sister's cool hand in her warm one, "Let me help you. I could've been helping you all along after our parents died if you'd just told me about your powers. I know you probably think I would've been frightened, but I honestly couldn't have cared less. You could've told me you secretly had 3 heads and I wouldn't have cared. It wouldn't have mattered. It wouldn't even have fazed me in the slightest at that point. You are my sister, Elsa, and I love you. Unconditionally. No matter what. Forever. I know you thought you were protecting me. But that's not what I needed. What I needed was _you_, Elsa! I didn't care about anything else. I needed my sister. I needed you so much. But you weren't there. So I was forced to go through everything all on my own. You were able to see me and hear me pour my heart out to you, but I never got anything in return from you. It helped somewhat, I suppose, to unburden myself to a closed door but nothing like if I'd had someone to share my grief with, cry with.", she said and her voice had grown very quiet, desolate.

Elsa's heart squeezed. "Oh, honey, I-", she began.

"You wouldn't even speak to me, Elsa.", Anna said, defeated, her bottom lip beginning to quiver, "Not even thru the door. Not even when I made a complete idiot of myself and begged you to. I was in such pain, but you just ignored me. Do you have any idea how it feels to be ignored by the one you love the most in the world in your hour of need? I... I really, truly thought you hated me. I mean, how could you possibly have treated me like that, if you didn't? And I didn't know what I had ever done to you to make you hate me so much.", she said in a very small, strained voice, the tears finally flowing freely now.

Elsa reached down and flicked her tears away with her thumbs, savoring the warmth against her cool fingertips.

"Oh Anna, you did nothing. Nothing. It was me. It was all me. All the time. I could never ever hate you." she said tenderly, putting her finger under Anna's chin and staring into her eyes intently. "Never, Anna. Not in a million trillion lifetimes. It's like I told you, you kept me going during that time. My love for you is what gave me the will to live. I will tell you something no one knows: I used to sit with my back against the door and wait for you to come just so I could hear your voice. I used to sit there on the other side and when I felt the vibration of the knocks, it was the closest I thought I would ever get to touching you again. I would pretend the vibrations were your hands stroking my back and sob because I was afraid I would never feel that again. That, because of the curse, I would never be able to know what your love felt like ever again. How pathetic is that?", she chuckled humorlessly, "But, the _only_ one I ever hated was myself, Anna. Never you."

Anna's hand absently moved up to stroke her sister's back and Elsa closed her eyes with the sensation. "I love you _so_ much.", Anna told her and Elsa tightened her grip, pulling her close, she began to weep softly. The snow had nearly stopped falling now as Elsa's anger had subsided and she'd calmed down. She made a small gesture with her hand and the remaining flakes disintegrated

"I know," she smiled through her tears, "I'm not sure how you could after all I've done, but I know you do. And it amazes me. Makes me love you even more. You always believed in me. Even when I didn't believe in myself. You never gave up on me. Never faltered in your optimism. You were always there. You're the only one I've ever truly loved and yes, Anna, I should've let you in, but you can't understand how much fear there was inside me. _So_ much fear! I was just so scared! Absolutely scared to death… of my own self. And for you… of what I would do… what I _could_ do. It had been drilled into me all my life. I was a monster. The only proof I needed of this was the fact that I had almost killed you when we were kids. I had to live with that guilt all those years and I still do."

"You're not a monster.", Anna said, looking intently into her eyes, "You were 8 years old, Els. You couldn't be expected to control it at that age. You slipped. It was an accident, pure and simple. You would never have done it on purpose."

"No, but accidents happen… I couldn't risk hurting you!", Elsa cried, her face fraught with torment, "Not again after that. And accidents can happen, no matter what age… like what happened last week… I-I almost killed you… again."

"That was my fault for pushing you, making you—"

"It was _not _your fault, Anna!", Elsa cut her off abruptly, "Don't you dare try and take the blame for it. Not in any way. It was _me_! All me! Again! I honestly don't know how you could ever trust me."

"Oh but I do!", Anna told her calmly. "You're better now. Love conquers fear, always. And we have that."

"Your love for me…", Elsa began, gazing at her with such affection that it nearly made Anna cry, "the fact that you loved me enough to die for me. I am still in awe of that. That alone helped me see things so much differently. That was and _is_ everything. Building the ice palace helped, too… a lot… it was the first time I'd ever felt truly free to be the person I really am inside in my whole life. To express myself and not be afraid. And all that's happened in the past week has helped even more, but if I'm being honest, I'm still struggling with it. It's going to take me a long time to come to terms with who I am and what I did… what I am capable of doing. The responsibility of it. It was like a huge burden lifted when I was able to produce the Great Thaw and I learned that I can do so much when it comes from love not fear. I am getting better at controlling my powers every day and that excites me to no end. I'm happier than I have ever been in my whole life right now. With you. Finally. Just holding you in my arms again is pure magic and joy. And, all I feel for you, my sweet sister, is love."

Anna looked up at her, eyes shining in the darkness. "I never stopped loving you, either, Els.", she squeezed her hand, "I promise I always will. But you have to promise me something as well."

Elsa smiled. "Anything."

"That you won't do it again…. Shut me out, I mean. I-I'm just so scared that you'll change your mind and lock the door or run off and leave me again. I know you most likely wouldn't and I'm just being paranoid, but I really do think—"

"Anna! Stop it!," Elsa held up her hand, "I promise I won't ever change my mind and I won't ever leave you. Being with you again makes me happier than anything has in my entire life. You are the thing that matters most to me. You are the one I love the most. The one I've always loved the most. Even if I was really awful at showing it. You give me a reason to exist at all. And, like it or not, you're stuck with me forever now. And if I 'run off' again, I will be taking you with me. Always. To the ends of the earth." She reached over and squeezed Anna's hand.

Anna's eyes brightened and she smiled a huge smile. "Okay, but you have to swear! Do you swear?", she asked in an eager, unexpectedly little girl voice that sounded so much like the one she remembered from when they were kids, it nearly broke Elsa's heart in two.

"I swear.", she smiled, "Cross my heart."

Anna reached over with her finger and made a cross over Elsa's chest, where she thought her heart would be. The older woman nodded.

"And cross yours.", Elsa chuckled, moving her hand over to make the same crossing gesture over Anna's heart, then pressing her hand into Anna's chest and holding it there, reassured by the fluttering she felt beneath her palm. In fact, it felt to Elsa like Anna's heart would burst from her chest at the pounding she felt there.

"It's still beating, don't worry.", Anna smiled.

"More like hammering, I'd say!", she laughed softly.

Anna could contain herself no longer, she reached up and quickly planted a kiss on Elsa's cool lips. The move startled Elsa and she reared back a bit then began to laugh. "Wow, what was that for?," she asked with a huge grin.

"It was to show you how much I love you!" Anna beamed.

Elsa feigned hurt, "Oh, only that much, huh?", she said and Anna looked slightly crestfallen.

Then, Elsa leaned in close to Anna's ear, "Let me show you how much _I_ love you."

* * *

><p><strong>****Please let me know what you think so far... after this begins the Elsanna!<strong>


	2. Can't Hold It Back Anymore

_**Author's Note: **_**Major angst ahead as Elsa tries to decipher her feelings for Anna. There is a little smut here but there will be lots more following this chapter. Hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p>Anna could contain herself no longer, she reached up and quickly planted a kiss on Elsa's cool lips. The move startled Elsa and she reared back a bit then began to laugh. "Wow, what was that for?," she asked with a huge grin.<p>

"It was to show you how much I love you!" Anna beamed.

Elsa feigned hurt, "Oh, only that much, huh?", she said and Anna looked slightly crestfallen.

Then, Elsa leaned in close to Anna's ear, "Let me show you how much _I_ love you."

Elsa moved down and pressed her lips into Anna's softly, lingering. She was surprised when she felt Anna's velvety, smooth lips part for her and was suddenly aware of Anna's fingers tangled in her platinum hair, pulling her close. A completely unexpected wave of arousal sliced thru her and before she could stop herself, she let her tongue swipe its way gently across Anna's bottom lip. What was she doing? Was she crazy? Anna was her sister! She felt Anna shudder against her, felt the younger girl turning her body and arching herself up into Elsa with a noise that sounded a lot like a moan and she was suddenly acutely aware of Anna's firm breasts pressing insistently against her own with an enticing sense of urgency. Then, the kiss deepened and Anna's tongue was tasting hers. Oooh God! It felt phenomenal! She tasted phenomenal! Like strawberries and chocolate. It was as if a bolt of electricity slammed thru Elsa's body and the area below her waist abruptly awakened with explosive force, a dull throbbing ache lapping at her core and threatening to make her lose all control of herself. Her whole being was rapidly enveloped in a distinct tingling warmth that emanated from her center and spread throughout her entire body. And, she was wet! Oh God, she suddenly felt so wonderfully, deliciously wet. She closed her eyes and leaned in. She was kissing her back! Oh God! Anna's tongue was in her mouth, having an intense tug of war with her own. And it felt so good. So wonderfully, incredibly good. She couldn't believe just how good it did feel! She didn't want to stop! That's when she felt Anna's warm hand cover her left breast, cupping it gently. The touch was tentative and whisper soft but it still was capable of sending another jolt of white hot arousal tearing thru her. Her eyes clamored open, going wide and she groaned into Anna's mouth in surprise and sudden ecstasy. Then, a wave of revulsion and disgust at her body's own response gripped her and she managed to snatch the hand away, forcibly breaking the kiss.

"Anna, no! S-stop! Please!", Elsa begged, ignoring the string of spittle that briefly connected their lips when she pulled away from her sister's mouth, "We- we can't... this can't... happen…"

She sat, staring breathlessly into Anna's suddenly smoldering, bright green eyes, the look of dazed arousal she saw there scared her to death. Even scarier still was the fact that the look reflected exactly the way Elsa felt, too. All she wanted to do was quench the raw need and intense desire she saw in the burning embers of her sister's eyes. Her _sister's_ eyes! Her own _sister_! She shook her head to try to clear it of the feelings that she knew were wrong.

_Conceal, don't feel! Don't feel!_

Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's, her heart beating so fast she was afraid it might burst from her chest. She was dimly aware that she was panting. How utterly embarrassing.

"Wh- Why?", Anna breathed, slowly coming out of her reverie, the smolder in her normally teal eyes had now darkened to a gleaming emerald green that continued to burn with undisguised passion.

"You're my sister.", Elsa croaked, gazing away from Anna's intensely burning eyes only to have them fall upon her chest, which was heaving, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as she worked to catch her breath. The area below Elsa's waist began to flutter even more than it already was. Mistake!

Elsa eyes flicked back to the younger girl's quickly.

"Yes Elsa, and I love you.", Anna said as if it was the most innocent thing in the world.

"But not like... this.", Elsa said, her lip curling in distaste. "It-It can't be like this!"

"Why not?", Anna asked, sounding baffled.

"It's unnatural, all wrong... we're girls... and even worse, we're sisters.", Elsa explained helplessly.

"But, you were kissing me back, Elsa.", Anna reminded her, "I realize I probably shouldn't have touched you but you were kissing me back. So, I thought you wan-"

"I know.", Elsa cut her off, her voice shrill and nearly hysterical as she felt the prickle of tears forming in her eyes. "I- I don't know what came over me. I- I couldn't stop myself, couldn't control myself. The urge was just too strong. Oh my God, what just happened? What have I done?", Elsa asked, her voice shaking.

"Something amazing!", Anna replied, smiling, her eyes still glowing with excitement and desire, Elsa could feel her hot breath just inches away from her own lips.

"No, Anna," she said, pulling back, "I didn't intend...I- I had just meant to be teasing you, it was…"

"Wonderful, Elsa" Anna breathed urgently. "Please don't stop. Don't deny it. I know you feel it, too. You were kissing me b-"

"But, we're _sisters_, Anna!", Elsa hissed loudly trying to get through to her. Anna flinched but she nodded.

"Yes."

"And we're girls.", Elsa sighed, subsiding.

Anna nodded again, "Yes, I know that, too. And I don't care, Elsa. None of that matters." she said, looking deeply into her sister's eyes.

"It _does_ matter, Anna!", Elsa blinked, "All of it matters! We can't. We just... can't..."

"Yes, we _can_!", Anna cried, the burning desperation evident in her voice, "Can't you see? I don't just love you, Elsa. I'm _in_ love with you! I've _been_ in love with you since I can't even remember when. And I've missed you so much! For 13 years, I've missed being with you like we were when we were kids, that strong bond we shared. Plus, I've had these almost overwhelming romantic feelings for you … these… unsettling, pent up impulses and urges… for _so_ long! I've wanted this… I've wanted you _like_ this for so very, very long."

"You have?", Elsa asked, plainly shocked.

"Oh-ho yeah," she sighed with a small slightly embarrassed chuckle. "I would never have been so bold as to assume you felt the same way about me too. But I have harbored these feelings hidden away deep inside me since as far back as I can remember. And when you kissed me just now... oh Elsa, it was like Christmas morning and my birthday and every single piece of chocolate in the entire world all rolled into one!"

Against her better judgment, Elsa found herself smiling at this "Was it, really?"

Anna nodded and giggled happily. "Oh yes! It was like the best moment of my life! To think that you actually might feel something too. That I'm not crazy for feeling like this about my own sister."

Rather than admit her own feelings to Anna, Elsa decided to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Well Anna, it's not unprecedented I suppose.", Elsa said, trying to regain her composure and remain logical about the whole situation. "Most royal blood lines are filled with inces—I mean, brothers and sisters marrying each other and having children."

"I know that, but sisters? It's not the most common thing."

"True.", Elsa agreed. She went quiet for a moment, thinking. Then she took a deep breath, "Anna," she said softly, "you could have told me about this you know."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, _that_ would've gone over really well, 'Hey sis, you just set off an eternal winter all over the Kingdom, oh and by the way, I've been fantasizing about the two of us bumping uglies for as long as I can remember!' Yeah, right!"

Elsa made a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a snort. Then her face colored. "Well maybe not quite so direct as that!", she grinned. "But you _can_ always tell me anything. It might make me a little uncomfortable at first but I would never judge you for it."

"Oh, I know that, Elsa, and I wanted to tell you... so many times.", she gazed up at Elsa shyly, "But I just didn't know how. Every time I would see you here in the castle, the few times I was able to sneak a peek when you were on your way to a meeting or something, I would have these really strong...romantic type feelings for you. I always thought it had to have been because you were so untouchable, so unattainable. And, I thought it was just a phase… that it would dissipate as I got older. But it didn't. If anything, it only grew stronger. And I was so embarrassed because of it. I thought I must be a horrible person to have these kinds of feelings for my very own sister. Every time I would get a glimpse of you, even though you were completely covered, from head to toe, gloves and everything, my mind just imagined all sorts of... things..."

"Things?", Elsa parroted, incredulous.

Anna nodded, looking away so she wouldn't have to meet Elsa's gaze.

The queen cleared her throat, feeling what little calm she'd managed to regain slipping away. "Just what kinds of 'things' do you mean, Anna?"

"Wellll… um… what your body looked like underneath all those clothes, how it would feel pressed against mine. What it would be like to kiss you, to... taste you.", Anna whispered the last so softly Elsa barely caught it, her face flushing bright red at the admission.

"Anna!", Elsa chastised.

The younger girl shrugged. "You _did_ ask.", she said sheepishly. "But even for all that, it didn't really truly hit me full force til I saw you that day in your Ice Palace… the moment I laid eyes on you… in that dress! Oh my dear Lord in heaven, that _dress_! You were the most beautiful, desirable creature I'd ever seen in my whole life and I was completely lost." Anna's voice sounded dreamy and wistful at the memory.

Elsa swallowed hard. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "B-but weren't you still all gung ho to marry that Hans fellow?", she asked in a desperate attempt to redirect the conversation.

Anna laughed. "I _was_.", she said, "Then, I saw you and all bets were off. Hans was not even an afterthought. I'd only really been attracted to him because he paid attention to me after you'd blown me off at the Coronation anyway. I think I only accepted his ridiculous offer of marriage to make you jealous."

Elsa blinked, her face going suddenly ashen. "Wait, you what?"

"I _told_ you I was in love with you, Elsa… and had been for years. We were getting along so well, too, then all of a sudden you just pushed me away. It was more than I could bear. Then this extremely attractive guy started paying attention to me… when no one had _ever _paid attention to me in my whole life before and certainly not a Prince. I just got… a little carried away."

"I should say so!", Elsa snapped. "More than just 'a little'!"

"You're right.", Anna smiled and nodded, quirking a brow at her sister's sudden ire. "But all that ceased to matter, Elsa, when I saw you at your Ice Palace that day. You were my every dream come true and I couldn't take my eyes off you. I even couldn't believe you were my sister. You seemed so different, so sure of yourself. I hadn't seen that when you were here, at the castle, sure you were regal and elegant, but you weren't like that. So self-assured and in control, still with the regal, elegant thing but there was something else behind it. Like you'd found yourself up there. The true you. The you I'd always known was in there. And, it was just overall damn sexy."

"Y-You thought I was... s-sexy?", Elsa said, blushing furiously when she spoke the last word, Anna's observations reducing her from sanctimonious self-confidence back to complete self-consciousness in the space of a mere 30 seconds.

"Uhhhh… yeah, you were oozing it! I was surprised there weren't men clawing their way to your door just from the pheromones alone that you were giving off up there. I was surprised you weren't melting the ice all around you!"

"I.. I didn't mean to be… l-like that… I-I...", Elsa stammered, managing to look horrified, embarrassed and gratified all at the same time, "I mean, it was just... me. I made that gown from ice crystals… it just came from what was inside of me."

"Well, what was inside of you was pretty awesome, Els.", Anna smiled, intensely enjoying Elsa's utter awkwardness with the subject matter. It so was refreshing to see her always elegant, graceful sister reduced to stuttering and stammering so clumsily in the face of a compliment. It was very rare that Anna was able to turn the tables on her, let her know how it felt to be so tongue tied. And, besides, it was about time someone told her how hot she was. She really had no clue. "And so much skin," Anna continued. "so _much_ to look at. You were always so covered up here at the palace, whenever I'd seen you."

"Anna, you're over exaggerating.", Elsa said, retreating once more into her Royal comportment to compensate for her discomfiture and drawing up her shoulders haughtily, "The dress was not revealing."

"I am not! And, yes It was!", Anna retorted.

Elsa shook her head, "No—"

"Yes!", she said putting her finger to her sister's lips to stop her talking, "For you, Elsa? It was! You are, well _were_, the most buttoned up person I'd ever met. I mean, I had never even seen your shoulders, Elsa, never mind that fantastic thigh of yours! Or your breasts! Oh. My. _God_! "

Elsa flushed bright red, the Royal bearing falling away again in the face of this new tack from her sister. "That's not true!", Elsa said, her voice raising an octave or two, "You absolutely could _not_ see my… my breasts, Anna!" she said, flushing an even deeper shade of red before she almost whispered the word 'breasts', then, in a more normal tone. "The gown was _not_ low cut."

"No, but it hugged you in all the right places, let me just put it that way…", Anna grinned. "And it didn't leave much to the imagination."

Elsa blinked a few times before responding. "Well that's certainly not the look I was going for!", she finally huffed. Then, she sighed. "Now I'm wondering if I need to change all my ice dresses to look more like my old stuff."

"No!", Anna replied immediately, "Absolutely not! Remember, in your palace, when I said that you looked different... but that it was a 'good different'? Honestly, I barely recognized you. It was all the beauty that you had been holding inside for so long finally being allowed to express itself, Elsa. Your true heart and soul. You were stunning, amazing, gorgeous, sexy... all of it. And you still are. It was the real you finally coming through. And, you owned it! Every single bit of it. It was you finally unleashing yourself. Your true self. Without fear. And it was glorious."

"Well, thank you," she sighed, "but you're making me feel really uncomfortable and self-conscious with the whole 'sexy' thing. I've just never seen myself in that way."

"I know! And that makes it even sexier, that you're unaware of it. Or the effect it has on others. The effect that it has on me! That you aren't vain in any way. But, for heaven's sake, Elsa, don't be embarrassed by it."

"I- I can't help it… that wasn't my intention when I transformed myself into... what I am now. I didn't _mean _to look that way. I didn't have any idea _how_ I looked to be honest with you, Anna. I was just finally giving myself permission to be who I really was."

"Oh, I know that! But, the fact that who you really are is so… alluring… there, see, I didn't say 'sexy'…"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"…is a pretty fantastic byproduct!"

Elsa shook her head. "Well, I don't see it, but… whatever."

But, Anna wasn't ready to let it go yet. "You're just going to have to face the fact that, whether you want to admit it or not, _you_, big sister, are a hottie.", she smirked.

"Oh, so I've graduated to 'hottie' now?", Elsa asked, the hint of a smile playing around her lips. "Seriously, Anna?"

"Yup!", Anna nodded, beaming happily.

Elsa's eyes narrowed a bit, "Well, _you_, baby sister, are enjoying torturing me like this far too much.", she sighed, shaking her head.

"Yup. I am! Sweet torture!", Anna laughed heartily, "I'm just speaking the truth, though. My big sister should be aware of how 'alluring' she is."

"If you say so.", Elsa said, finally giving in.

"I _do_ say so!", Anna peeped triumphantly, "Anyone in their right mind would. Anyone with eyes! And besides, the reason I'm telling you all this is because I wanted you to know what put me over the edge in realizing I wanted to know you in more than a sisterly way. You were a knock out! And, we haven't even talked about your hair… I'd never seen it any way other than in a boring old bun at the back of your head. But, that braid of yours swinging free was also pretty amazing."

"Oh my dear Lord, Anna, don't start on that now! You liked that, too?", Elsa asked, incredulous.

"Mmm-hmmm… I liked all of it… all of _you_, the whole package! And that slinky little walk of yours! Where on earth did you learn to strut like _that_! Certainly not behind closed doors here at the palace!"

Elsa's blush continued to intensify. "It wasn't a 'strut', Anna!", she shook her head, "And I… I didn't _learn_ it anywhere. They were heels. That's just the way I walk in heels, I guess?"

"You guess?", Anna rolled her eyes, "Alls I know is that the only thing I wanted to do was kiss you... and not in a very sisterly way either. I wanted to do more than just kiss you, actually. A _lot_ more!"

Elsa's eyes widened at this admission, then her brows knitted together slightly. But she remained quiet and let Anna continue.

"And, it clouded my mind so that I could barely even speak to you. I began fantasizing about you immediately. About us… about this… I had never felt this way about anyone before, never mind about another woman… or my own sister for Heaven's sake! Right or wrong, though, I can't help it. I refuse to repress it any longer. Please don't tell me you can't feel it, too. I know you do. I mean you can't kiss someone like you just kissed me and not... feel _some_thing..."

Elsa looked away. It was true, she couldn't deny it. She'd been trying to, but it was there, always. She had fallen in love with Anna long ago… watching her play outside her window, wanting so desperately to go outside and play with her. Watching her grow up right before her eyes, and right outside her window. Watching her blossom into a beautiful, if adorably clumsy young woman. One whose mere presence relaxed her and made her remember who she was at her heart. All those memories of them actually playing together as kids were still in her brain… all the ones that Anna had lost when Grand Pabbie erased any images of Elsa's ice powers. Elsa had all those memories intact, ones that had been altered in Anna's mind so she wouldn't know about the power her older sister possessed. Her love for Anna grew every time she saw her. When she told her that she and Hans were getting married, she was angrier because of the jealousy she felt than the fact that she didn't think it appropriate for her sister to marry a man she'd only just met. But, she couldn't admit that to herself. Hadn't admitted to herself up until now. It was wrong on so many, many levels, she and her sister being lovers. But, yet there it was. Undeniable. She was hoping that Anna hadn't felt it, too, but it was all too obvious now that she had… always. Although, the kiss Elsa had given her didn't help keep matters under wraps! Maybe subconsciously, she'd wanted to see, to test Anna and she'd passed with flying colors… or failed, depending on how she looked at it.

"Oh, Anna," she began, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "Sweet, innocent little Anna. I… I've watched you grow up, been so jealous of you being able to go outside and do things, being able to play, yearned to come be with you… just to feel your touch on my skin. Sure, it started out as wanting to be with my sister, but over the years it… changed…. I have never admitted it… to anyone, not even to myself, until this moment, but yes, yes, I feel it. I am just surprised you do. Considering the monster that I am."

"Would you stop saying that! _You_ are _not_ a monster. Not in any way, Els.", Anna said.

Her eyes turned glassy and tears began to roll down Elsa's cheeks, turning to ice and falling on the bedclothes, "You've been nothing but kind to me, all your life. Over all that time, you were so persistent, so cheerful, so… patient. You should hate me. You should absolutely hate me for what I did to you, what I put you thru. But you don't and I've been just dreadful to you! For so many years! How could you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"Oh, Els, there's nothing to forgive. We've been through this already. It was just circumstances. I see that now. And, I could never hate you. It's impossible. You're my big sister. Well, except there was that one time I was_ really_ mad at you for at least a week… well, maybe not a week. 3 days. I was mad at you for 3 days straight… um, maybe it was 2 ½. Whatever. It felt like a long time, but eventually that passed. At least I understand why you did what you did now. But, every time I'd see you, the few times you emerged from your chambers, you never failed to take my breath away. I mean it was like 'Wow, she's so gorgeous and she's totally my sister...'."

As Anna rambled on, panic began to grip Elsa as she realized that her sister was not going to be willing to let this go. She was going to have to face it... face her feelings as well as Anna's.

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel. Don't let it show!_

Elsa sighed deeply, searching for a reason Anna would find acceptable for them not to continue something she herself wanted but knew was wrong. "But… but what about Kristoff? He adores you."

Anna rolled her eyes, "He also adores carrots covered in reindeer slobber.", Anna giggled then made a face. "He's like a puppy dog, Elsa. He follows me around everywhere. So silly! I do know he cares for me. But he doesn't get the real me. Not like you do. And he never will. I mean, who needs a smelly ice salesman?", she smirked. "When I've got a real live Snow Queen!"

"Snow Queen, huh?", Elsa couldn't help but smile at the term.

"_My_ Snow Queen."

Elsa chuckled. "Have to admit, I am kinda liking that one.", she said, and made a tiny flicking gesture with her hand, suddenly there was a little burst of snowflakes above their heads. Anna giggled. "But, _your_ Snow Queen, Anna? See, that's the thing. What if people find out, what will they say? It's not exactly… conventional for a queen and her sister to…"

"What?"

"You know very well 'what', Anna!"

"Oh c'mon, Els, this castle is huge. Lots of little out of the way places for us to have our um... 'rendezvous'… the staff isn't even allowed in either of our chambers without our permission. How would anyone ever find out?"

"I don't know. But it's such a risk, Anna. We're sis—"

"Yes, yes! We're sisters!", Anna interrupted in exasperation, "_Sisters, _Elsa! We're expected to spend lots of time together and even more so after what we've just been through… as long as we don't go overboard, you know, eat each other's faces off in public or something, we should be fine."

The thought of that made Elsa chuckle. "That _would _present a bit of a spectacle, I would think."

"So, we'll just make sure we don't do that. No eating each other's faces off… or any place else…", Anna raised her brows and gave Elsa a goofy grin which Elsa did her best to ignore, "except in private. As long as we're careful and smart about how we interact in public, we shouldn't get caught with our pants down, so to speak. We both feel the same way about each other. Admitting that was the hard part, but we're both over that now. So what else is there to stop us?"

"Well, the biggest thing… for me at least, and the most difficult one for me to admit is that I'm utterly naïve about this sort of thing. I mean, I've never _done_ anything like this before… and-"

"Oh Elsa, you think I _have_?", she sighed, "I mean, c'mon, who would I even practice on? Olaf? We've both been completely sheltered. Don't forget, the gates were locked long ago… we've both been in exile. We're both virgins, just as naïve about such things… it would actually be good for us to work them out together because there wouldn't be any embarrassment. And, I have no doubt we could figure things out."

"Well, there's that but that's not really all that I meant, Anna. With me, it's more serious than just figuring things out physically. I'm still very concerned about hurting you… all the time… not to mention if we entered into something as passionate and emotional as a physical relationship…"

Anna chuckled, "Elsa, you're so sweet to worry about me like this. But I trust you completely."

"Like you did when we were kids?", Elsa shot back. "Like you did when you came to see me at the Palace and I froze your heart?"

Anna flinched, involuntarily putting her hand to her chest. "That wasn't your fault, you were angry."

"Precisely! But, If I did that to you when I was angry, just imagine what I could do to you... in the throes if passion, Anna!"

A lewd smile crept its way slowly across her younger sister's face at all the salacious possibilities of this and, though she tried not to laugh, Elsa couldn't help herself. Anna's face had such a debauched, lascivious expression.

"I thought these were supposed to be a reasons _not_ to do it!", Anna said.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Okay, you're right, that may have been a bad analogy. But you know what I mean... What if I got, I dunno... jealous or … I got too...," she averted her eyes from her sister's, knowing not to dare look at the expression on Anna's face when she said the words, "… amorous and eager with you… and lost control of myself and hurt you without meaning to...," her eyes traveled back to her sister's whose were shining with merriment, still. "Anna, this isn't funny. I have no idea how I would react to that much physical contact. I've hardly even seen anyone in years, never mind been touched in that way by someone... Touches with that kind of emotional magnitude and impact... and the fact remains that I've almost killed my only sister... Twice! And Anna, it's hard enough for me to control myself, my… powers… on a daily basis, never mind when someone… my beautiful little sister, for instance… is sticking her tongue down my throat."

A shudder ran thru Anna at this. "Or somewhere else," Anna winked.

The flush red that covered Elsa at this was instantaneous. "Anna!", she said, blinking as she felt the area below her waist begin to flutter at the thought. "You naughty little minx!"

Anna smirked "Hmmm, looks like I just melted some of that ice!"

"I'm serious."

"So am I, dear sister." She parted her lips and let her tongue make a wet trail across her own lips and Elsa shivered as she felt another catch in the area between her legs. Anna reached down and took Elsa's hand, gently guiding it down to her and placing it over her left breast, doing her best to suppress the moan she felt building up from deep inside her... and failing miserably.

"Anna please…", Elsa breathed in desperation as she felt the bulb of Anna's tumescent nipple thru her nightgown, pressing into her palm insistently. She tried not to think of how much she wanted to squeeze it or how the feel of it had made her own nipples harden, not to mention how it was causing the nagging wetness she felt below to increase by the second, refusing to be ignored. It felt so good. So damned good. But it was wrong, oh so wrong. Forbidden.

"Els, will you relax… You'll be fine. _We'll_ be fine.", Anna was saying soothingly.

"But I don't know if I can do this without… I don't know what will…", Elsa faltered.

"Elsa, it'll be okay, I'll risk it.", Anna said looking deeply into her eyes. "It's just us. Just the two of us. You and me. No one else will ever have to know... unless _we _tell them."

"But, I'm not sure I want to…", Elsa whined, however Anna could tell she was too far gone to resist.

"Oh Els, it's gonna be so good, you _know_ you do!", Anna breathed, her voice lilting and persuasive and full of lust, her trembling lips inches from Elsa's, "Now, shut up and kiss me."

"No! Enough, Anna!", Elsa said, her voice rising with panic as she ratcheted up her resolve and forced herself to pull away, "Us together, it- it's wrong. On so many levels. It's got to be. No matter how much we both want it, Anna, we absolutely cannot act on it. We're in charge of the whole Kingdom. No one would ever accept or understand it. We'd be exiled or worse if anyone found out! We can't have these kinds of feelings for each other. It is unnatural and forbidden. We're sisters!", she shook her head, "I- I should never have kissed you like that…"

"Don't say that!", Anna cried, "That's fear talking again, Elsa! Don't let it win! Anything that feels this good, to both of us, can't be wrong. It just can't be. Give yourself time to get used to the idea. We should do what makes both of us happy. To hell with what everyone thinks. What we do in our private time is our own business. Don't let fear get the best of you like it did for the 13 years, Elsa. Be who you really are! Don't hide it anymore! Feel it! All of it! Give in to love, instead of living in fear. Do what _you_ want. What you _know_ is right. Don't be afraid!"

Elsa's mind was racing. Tears sprang to her eyes again. Anna was right, she could feel that old familiar feeling of fear wrapping its awful clinging tendrils around her heart and twisting. Her body began to tremble.

She couldn't do this! She just couldn't. It was wrong. She knew it was. But it felt so right. How could something that felt so right _be_ wrong? It was her life. Her body and her soul. Her happiness, no one else's. That was, if she could be so bold as to even dream that she was worthy of having happiness after all she'd done. But she wanted desperately to believe she was, believe that she was worthy of love and forgiveness. And she knew how she felt deep inside. In truth, she always had. Her whole body was shaking and her heart was beating so fast, she thought she might faint. Anna's words echoed through her head: Give in to love or live in fear.

_Conceal, don't feel! Don't feel! DON'T FEEL!_

She grimaced, using every ounce of her willpower to push the all too familiar, screaming mantra out of her brain.

"I am _not _afraid!", she snarled between gritted teeth, forcibly silencing the voice by sheer force of her angry will alone. "I want this! I... _want_ you, Anna! I always have!", she growled in a low, feral voice that was so raw and intense, it almost scared Anna. But it also excited her more than anything she'd ever experienced in her whole life. She'd never seen Elsa like this.

"Then prove it to me, Elsa!", Anna demanded brazenly. "Show me!"

And Elsa did, uncharacteristically rough hands capturing Anna's face and pulling it to hers fiercely, her lips colliding with her sister's as she kissed her harder and deeper than she could have ever imagined possible and with a fervor that was borne from feelings that had been pent up for far too long. The fingers of one hand burying themselves in Anna's cinnamon colored hair and pulling her close as she let her lips devour her younger sister's, waves of pure pleasure racing thru her.

Anna was genuinely surprised at Elsa's eagerness, so much that she was shocked into a fog of immobility for a few seconds. She hadn't honestly thought that Elsa would have the guts to go through with it. She came back to herself when she abruptly felt Elsa's now insanely enthusiastic tongue pressing its way inside her mouth, she parted her lips for her and Elsa's tongue invaded hungrily. Anna couldn't stop the smile she felt her lips trying to curl into at this. Apparently, the dam had burst and her sister was letting go. And, Elsa never did anything halfway. Anna leaned into the kiss, cradling Elsa's face in both her hands and forcing her body back onto the bed, her head into the pillow as their tongues clenched and unclenched and she felt the heat in her body increase by the second, pooling deep down in her center. Elsa's touch may have been cold, but her mouth… that was surely hot. When she kiss finally ended and Anna withdrew, she was lying on top of her sister, staring down into Elsa's impossibly blue eyes, their usual turquoise now, in her aroused state, a much deeper shade that was nearly royal blue. God in heaven, she was beautiful. She was breathing heavily and her lips were moist and bright red with arousal. As Anna watched, Elsa's tongue flicked out and licked them. Anna tried not to think about the commotion just looking at her like this was causing, down there. She reached down to stroke her sister's cheek.

"Welllll…", Anna grinned, "Hello, your Majesty!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's all for now but lots more juicy stuff to follow if folks like this. :-) Thanks for reading and please review if you enjoyed it. I love reading them!<strong>


	3. That Perfect Girl Is Gone

**_Author's Note:_ Okay, the smut has officially arrived! I didn't want this chapter to be so long but couldn't find a place to divide it that didn't feel like too much of a tease to all those who've been sticking with it thus far. So, prepare for a ton of angst, a little humor and a whole lot of smut with much more to follow! If you like, please leave me a review. I love reading them and they encourage me to continue! :-)**

* * *

><p>"Welllll…", Anna grinned, "Hello, your Majesty!"<p>

Elsa blushed and chuckled softly, turning her head away for a minute, in embarrassment. Then, she looked back into Anna's eyes, "Hello yourself!", she countered with a wink, squeezing Anna's breast through the thin fabric of the younger girl's night gown with the hand that Anna had apparently somehow forgotten was still cupping it. The action elicited gasp of surprise, then a deep moan from her sister.

"God, that feels so good, Els.", she whispered in a low, husky voice.

Elsa looked up at her seductively. "Bet it would feel even better on bare skin.", she arched a suggestive brow.

Anna blinked in shock, a shiver running through her. Had Elsa really just said...?

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. ", Elsa gazed up at her. Her entire demeanor had changed. Anna looked down at her in disbelief. Elsa's eyes were glowing with a look Anna had never in her life seen in them before. Gone was all the indecision and doubt… in their place was a look that made Anna tremble. It was primordial and feral, a look of pure animal lust.

For her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?", Elsa purred, and it caused Anna to shudder.

"R-really?", Anna finally managed, her voice shaking.

"Really.", Elsa nodded, her eyes two blue glowing embers of darkened desire. "I want to see you.", Elsa said, her voice a low sultry rumble. "All of you."

And suddenly Anna couldn't stop shivering, the throbbing between her legs intensified to a feverish level. Before she even fully comprehended what she was doing, she'd found the tail of her night shirt and was tugging it up over her head, her eyes never leaving her sister's.

This was happening. This was really, truly happening!

She moved so that she was sitting with a knee on either side of Elsa's hips while Elsa helped her off with the shirt. And just like that, she sat completely naked from the waist up, bare, muscular thighs straddling her older sister.

Elsa's breath caught in her throat.

"Woah, my baby sister is all growed up!", she giggled in spite of the hot arousal that the sight of Anna's naked, freckle dappled body was causing to surge through her.

Anna lowered her head in embarrassment, her whole body flushing red. "Oh stop.", she said shyly.

Elsa found she couldn't stop staring in appreciation at the way her sister's body had filled out. She had, of course, not seen Anna naked since she was 5 years old. She had no idea that Anna's body would be so spectacular. She knew that Anna had ridden horses and done lots of physical activities like fencing and those sorts of things. But she had not been expecting the muscular, toned beauty that she saw before her. Everything was perfectly proportioned and there was not even a hint of flab anywhere to be seen. Her body was perfect. Elsa, of course, was anything but plump herself. But, her body was a lot softer and more rounded and curvy than Anna's. Elsa found herself a little jealous of her sister's chiseled athleticism. Sure, Anna was clumsy, but she was also extremely physically fit.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Anna.", Elsa said, running her eyes shamelessly over her sister's supple figure.

"No, I'm not.", Anna said, her blush deepening.

"Yes," Elsa said, her eyes suddenly locked onto Anna's own, holding her gaze so Anna couldn't look away, "you most certainly are." And, the quiet sincerity in her sister's voice removed all doubt. She meant it. She meant every word of it. The blood drained from the younger girl's face and all of a sudden, she couldn't stop trembling.

Then, Elsa's eyes cycled slowly back down to her sister's body. Anna had been in such a hurry to get her gown off that she'd not thought of the fact that Elsa would be seeing her naked for the first time since they'd bathed together as kids. Watching the fiery desire bloom in her sister's eyes and face as she impudently and in a very unroyal-like fashion, ogled her nude body was arousing Anna like crazy, making her quiver with lust, causing the fluttering tingles between her legs to escalate into a maddening keen dull, pulsating throb that refused to be ignored.

"I love looking at your body, Anna.", Elsa was saying with obvious appreciation.

God, did she even know what she was doing to her? How her words were turning her on?

"It's... perfect.", she continued, "And all those freckles... they're just so adorable. "

"I hate them.", Anna said softly, looking away, hot embarrassment suddenly blooming in her cheeks.

"Hate them?", Elsa asked, her voice filled with disbelief, "Whatever for?"

"They're ugly.", Anna sighed, "And they're everywhere!"

"They are definitely _not_ ugly, Anna! In no way, shape or form!", Elsa said,. Then in a quieter, almost greedy voice as she gazed back at her sister's body, "I love them."

The younger girl looked back at Elsa, eyes brightening. "You do? Really?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I think they are beautiful, just like you, my dear sister. And I like that they're everywhere.", Elsa said, then in a somewhat bashful voice, "I just want to play connect the dots."

Anna gave a little girl giggle at this and it made Elsa smile.

"May I?", Elsa asked.

Anna nodded demurely.

Elsa reached up to let an icy cold fingertip trace its way lightly over several patches of Anna's hot, freckle covered skin. Anna shivered at her touch, a small gasp escaping the younger girl's lips. Elsa rested her hand on her chest, letting her chilly fingers tap lightly, in turn, against Anna's hot skin. It caused the younger girl to gasp in pleasure.

"Thought I would cool you down a bit.", Elsa said wickedly, watching as Anna's nipples puckered up into sharp little points from the sensation.

"D- Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"I do. Absolutely.", Elsa smiled, "Every part of you. Inside and out."

Anna's whole being seemed to light up at Elsa's words. "Thank you!", she beamed.

Then, Elsa moved her hands down to cup each of Anna's pert breasts gently.

Anna drew in a gasping, shuddery breath at this. "Ohhhhh…. _COLD!_ Cold! Cold! Cold! Oh dear _God_, you're so cold!"

Elsa's eyes flicked up at her little sister's quickly in panic, "I- I'm sorry! I'll stop.", removing her hands.

Anna's hands reached down immediately and grabbed her sister's wrists, pulling them back into place and holding them there. "Don't apologize and don't you _dare_ stop! It feels wonderful. It _is_ cold, but it's a good-cold."

There was an audible sigh from Elsa as she relaxed and let her hands begin massaging the other girl's breasts gently. She took her thumbs and began kneading Anna's turgid nipples in and out, making her moan and grunt her approval.

"Soooo good… so…," Anna breathed, shutting her eyes in pleasure as chills raised on the whole expanse of her freckled skin, "…cold!"

Elsa's brow furrowed. "But is it too much? I mean, is it okay? I mean, I know it's okay or you would've told me, but if it's too uncomfortable, I could maybe… go put on glov-"

"Elsa!", Anna stopped her, "You'll do nothing of the kind! It's fine! No discomfort, only pleasure." She smiled down at her sister despite everything that was happening in her body, "God, Els," she rolled her eyes, "you're starting to sound just like me!"

Elsa laughed with relief. "That can't be good.", she smirked and arched a brow.

"Oh, hush," Anna winked, "And, don't worry, dear sister, no gloves needed for you…ever again… it's heaven. Absolute heaven.", Anna cooed.

"Okay, what about this?", Elsa asked and leaned up, still cupping Anna's breasts, letting her cool tongue lick its way around the perimeter of her sister's left areola before putting her lips over the nipple and sucking it into the cold wetness of her mouth.

Anna closed her eyes and moaned, a low rumbling sound rolling out from deep down inside her, spurring Elsa to increase the suction. She smiled around Anna's nipple as she felt the visible shudder that ran thru her sister's body at this new sensation.

She looked up at the red haired girl's face, Anna's eyes were shut, her head tilted slightly back, and her features the picture of pure ecstasy. "Do you like this?", Elsa purred, already knowing the answer.

Her sister could barely speak, barely form words, "Mmmmm… yy-yesss… so m-much… Elssss…saaa… !"

Elsa suddenly felt chills snake all over her body at Anna saying her name like that, and the coldness of them must've made her hands grow even colder because there was another deep sigh from Anna's lips. Elsa was getting so worked up inside. She'd never felt this… this intense of an emotion, this much pleasure, and she wasn't even the one being ravished. It was giving her so much joy to make her sister feel this good after all those years of making her feel so bad. She re-positioned one of her hands behind Anna's back and lay her sister down beneath her. Instinctively, she pressed her knee between Anna's legs and gently slid it up until it came into contact with the damp, muggy heat of her groin. Anna arched her back and moved her body down to meet her, when Elsa's knee finally came into direct contact with the hot wetness of Anna's panties, they both cried out, Anna beginning to grind her hips against the older woman's upper thigh.

"Please…", Anna begged, "Please."

Elsa looked deeply into her eyes, they were completely filled with desire and want and pure lust. She couldn't believe she could make someone feel this way. She let her fingertips trace down Anna's chest, her nails grazing a nipple and causing Anna to gasp. She allowed her hand to continue to glide delicately down her sister's warm, smooth flesh, down her torso, caressing the skin softly until she came to the juncture of her hips. She skimmed her hand across Anna's pelvis, and over her jutting hip bones, so tantalizingly close to where Anna needed it to be.

Finally, she slipped her hand down low on Anna's stomach and began to rub it across the waistband of her panties. Anna shuddered, eager eyes pleading for more.

"Elsa… please…please…"

"Please what?"

"Please… touch me."

"I _am_ touching you."

"More, touch me more."

"And where should I touch you?", Elsa teased, enjoying this immensely.

"Down there.", Anna begged.

"Here?", Elsa asked and reached below to squeeze Anna's inner thigh.

Anna slammed her head back and forth.

"No!"

"Here then?" she squeezed her other thigh.

"No… please, Elllsa, please.", Anna pleaded with a quiet urgency that made Elsa's heart nearly burst.

"That only leaves… here", Elsa brushed her fingertips lightly across Anna's drenched panties, directly over her throbbing sex and Anna drew in a deep, ragged breath. She moved her hands down to her panties, tugging at them. Elsa reached down and helped her off with them, nearly driven mad by the heady smell of her sister's arousal. She wanted her so much! It was all she could do to restrain herself. But before she could do anything else, Anna grabbed a handful of Elsa's night gown.

"W-wait… I need to see you first.", she barely managed to command, thru gritted teeth. "I need to see all of you. Now!"

A variation of Elsa's own words echoed back at her from her younger sister, making her body absolutely pulsate with desire.

That wouldn't be a problem. That she could do.

Elsa smiled down at her obligingly and with a graceful little swoosh of her hand from her head down the length of her body, all of her clothing completely disintegrated in a shimmery, snowy poof leaving her perfectly naked atop her sister. Even as far gone as she was, Anna's breath still caught at the sight of so much of her sister's alabaster white skin and her voluptuous body which looked like it was cast of fine porcelain.

"Woah, Elsa," she gasped, "The ice dress didn't do you any justice at all. You're _so _incredibly beautiful!"

The flush that traveled over Elsa was immediate, coloring her pale, slightly blue skin a tinge of light pink. She looked embarrassed for only a moment before staring down into Anna's eyes with so much yearning and desire that Anna almost lost it. Was this a dream? Her untouchable, aloof sister wanting her like this? It had to be a dream. But if it was, it was the best one she'd ever had and she didn't want it to end. Ever!

"You're the first person who's ever seen me like this.", Elsa announced proudly.

After waiting so long to see her sister's body, to see it now... all of it... in all its splendor as Elsa hovered atop her was almost more than she could bear. She blinked rapidly but she couldn't stop her eyes filling up and overflowing as they drank it all in.

Elsa noticed the tears. "Are you okay, little one?"

Anna nodded. "Never been better," she said with a lustful smirk that made Elsa giggle.

"So, does my body please you, then, dear sister?", Elsa asked playfully.

Anna felt a flood of hot arousal race through her at Elsa's words. She gave a small chuckle. "Please me? Oh Elsa," she began, her voice suddenly filled with quiet reverence, "after all the years I've waited to see you this way, I never in a million lifetimes imagined that you would be this amazingly gorgeous. You take my breath away."

Elsa smiled a smile so wide that her eyes nearly squinted shut. "Do I?", she asked.

"Absolutely!", Anna grinned as her eyes traveled over her sister's body, trying to take it all in and make note of it. She looked like a goddess. Delicate and perfect. Her skin was velvety smooth and flawless as freshly fallen snow, unblemished by even a single mole or slight discoloration, the polar opposite of Anna's freckle covered skin. And she was pale as a stone statue, too beautiful to be real and all at once, Anna found she couldn't take her eyes off her large, milky white breasts, at least twice the size of Anna's own. Her nipples were light pink, the coin sized areolas encircling their pert, hardened tips. She felt hot blood rush to her cheeks.

"God, Elsa, your boobs!", she said, unable to contain a giggle.

Elsa looked down at herself, suddenly worried that Anna was laughing at her, "What about them?"

"They're humongous!"

"They are_ not_ humongous!"

"They're like two giant casaba melons!"

"Anna, this is Norway. You've never even _seen_ a casaba melon."

"Well, I've heard about'em… and they're _big_!"

Elsa laughed in spite of herself and shook her head, "Enough, Anna. I mean, I didn't criticize _your_ body parts!"

"Criticizing? Who's criticizing? I'm just... in awe! They're like twice as big as mine!", she snickered.

Elsa leaned down so that Anna could feel her cool breath on her face, "Jealous much, little Miss Mosquito Bites?"

"Hey!", Anna pouted, poking her sister in the ribs, "You didn't seem to mind what size mine were when you were slurping away on them just a minute ago!"

Elsa's face screwed up into a grimace then her lips broke into a huge smile at this. "Ew! What a… charming way to put it, little sister.", she said and tried to ignore the blush she felt rush over her, jabbing Anna in the ribs a few times to further cover her embarrassment.

The younger girl squealed with laughter.

"And, I'm just kidding, you know? I'd much rather mine be smaller."

"You had?"

"Yup, they are always in the way. Besides, I don't think yours are done growing yet, they'll probably fill out more."

"Elsa! I'm 18!", Anna reminded her, "I think they've done as much filling out as they can do."

"Well, whether they do or not, mosquito bites or casaba melons, I think they're perfect just as they are. And so are you, baby sister.", Elsa said, smiling down at the younger woman, pushing her hair out of her face and stoking her cheek softly.

Anna sighed and leaned her head into Elsa's cool touch. She looked slightly embarrassed, "You're the perfect one.", she said dreamily.

"Uhhh… I plunged all of Arendelle into eternal winter. I think not."

"Bygones.", Anna said, waving the indiscretion away and gazing up at her sister fondly. "Now, may I have Your Majesty's permission to... test the ripeness of the Royal Casabas?"

A little burst of a laugh escaped Elsa's lips, but she managed to recover somewhat, and straightened her back, "Permission granted," she said, in the most regal, dignified manner she could muster under the circumstances.

Even though, Elsa thought she'd prepared herself for what it would feel like for Anna to touch her so intimately, she was unprepared for the intensity of the sensation and emotion caused by the huge bolt of pleasure and exhilaration that sailed thru her as soon as Anna's warm hands came into contact with her bare proffered breasts. She groaned. It felt wonderful. The touch was very tentative, almost shy, as if Anna was in awe… or scared.

"Is this okay?", she asked in an unsure voice, "I mean, am I doing it right?"

Elsa chuckled despite herself. "You're doing it right! Believe me! Might want to do it harder… squeeze just a little bit harder. I won't break."

Anna did as she was instructed and Elsa closed her eyes in ecstasy, inhaling deeply and arching her back so that it pushed her breasts further into her sister's warm hands as Anna slowly began to massage them gently. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out as Anna let her thumbs trace circles around her hardened nipples. Her face felt hot and she was afraid she might weep. She was unable to contain the low moan that escaped her lips. She'd never in her whole life felt any kind of sensation like this.

Anna was trembling. She couldn't believe that she was being allowed to touch her sister in this way. She'd fantasized about doing just this so many times, but had always chastised herself for it. Knowing it couldn't be right because she had always known… or _thought_ she'd known that Elsa would never want it. The fact that she had been so wrong and that Elsa seemed to very much want it was both exciting and overwhelming.

"I can't believe this is happening… I-I can't believe I'm doing this… you're letting me…", Anna mumbled, but Elsa was somewhere else.

"Ohhhhhhh… Anna!", Elsa purred, "You're the first person who's ever made me feel like this… ever touched me… like… Ohhhh God!"

Feeling emboldened by the way Elsa was reacting, Anna leaned up, pulling one of Elsa's cool bulbous nipples into the hotness of her mouth and began a gentle, easy suction that caused her sister to writhe and groan, she felt Elsa's long fingers tangling in her hair, pulling her close.

Elsa rested her chin on her sister's head, loving the way Anna's warm body and soft hair felt against her bare, chilly skin, savoring the sensation as her entire being filled with pure bliss. The feeling was incredible in and of itself but when it was mingled with what her sister was currently doing to her left breast, it was nearly overwhelming. She didn't know much longer she could control herself, she was already whimpering away in a most unqueenly fashion.

"Ohhh… Ohhh, Anna!," she gasped, then she felt Anna's teeth, clenching and biting down lightly on her nipple, it didn't hurt exactly but it sent a huge flash of euphoria soaring through her, "Ohhh God! Shit! _SHIT_!"

A similar pulse of electricity zoomed thru Anna and she froze. Anna had never ever in her life heard her sister utter anything even vaguely resembling a curse word. To hear it from her now, in this situation, was incredibly arousing. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at her sister, whose eyes clamored open when she realized the stimulation had been taken away.

"Elsa? I- I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Elsa shook her head.

"B-But you… cursed."

Elsa nodded, trying to find her voice.

"Y-Yes.", she panted thickly.

"Twice."

There was now a confused look on Elsa's beautiful face, just underneath the arousal. "I-I'm sorry…- it's just what you were doing… it-it felt so wonderful, I l-lost my inhibitions. Did I of-offend you?"

"Offend me?" Anna laughed loudly, "Not if the lightning bolt that just shot thru my crotch is any indication!", she said.

Elsa chuckled, looking very relieved. She smiled. "Good."

"It's just, I've never heard you curse before, Elsa."

"Well…," Elsa grinned, "you've never done _that_ to me before, either, now have you, baby sister?"

"No," Anna blushed. "But, you're the Queen."

Elsa pulled Anna up close to her face. "I'm not the Queen in here..," Elsa breathed seductively, her lips inches from Anna's, and it caused Anna to shiver, "…with you." Then she gave her a deep, lingering kiss. When their lips parted, she hugged Anna to her and whispered in her ear. "Now, enough talk, Annastasia, I think it's high time I got back to fucking you."

Anna's eyes went wide with lust, chills snaking their way all over her. Hearing her sister swear _and_ call her by her full name all in the same sentence was turning her on so much it was nearly pushing her over the edge. Still, she couldn't stop herself giggling.

"I _really_ like you like this!"

In response, Elsa gave her a wicked grin as she positioned her naked body flat on top of Anna's and they both gasped at the sensation. Hot and cold together. Elsa felt like she was melting into the hot warmth of her sister and Anna welcomed the coolness that was Elsa because it kept her from bursting into flames. Their breasts were squashed together, hardened nipples poking into soft skin, their silken mounds resting atop one another. Elsa pressed her hips down into Anna's so that their throbbing nubs brushed against each other and they both cried out again. The feeling was delicious.

"God!", Elsa sighed, "Does this feel as amazing to you as it does to me?"

"Yes!", Anna exclaimed. "Beyond amazing!"

"I'm not too heavy, am I?"

Anna giggled, "Are you crazy? No! I like it… I like feeling all of you like this. All at the same time. This is like a dream."

"Well, now, I wanna make it even better… where was I before we got caught up in Casabas?"

Anna flushed, "You were just about to…"

But before she could finish, Elsa's hand had snaked its way down between their bare bodies and slipped into the warm, damp wetness of Anna's slit, her fingers stroking Anna's throbbing folds gently.

"Ohhhhhhh…", Anna sighed, nearly losing control, as a feeling like she'd never known before radiated thru her in a flash, her hips arching up into Elsa's probing fingers.

"Does that mean you like it?", Elsa whispered in her ear.

Anna could do little more than grunt at this point. "Mmmmm… mmmm…."

"Feels good?"

"You…", Anna began and her hand suddenly found its way to the same area of Elsa's anatomy "…tell me!"

"Fuck! Oh fuck!", Elsa howled before she could stop herself.

Anna's eyes widened. "Elsa!", she mock chastised, "Such language."

"Sorry, I-Oh God! Anna I... ohhhhhhhh... fuuuck!"

Anna watched as her older sister's eyes glazed over in ecstasy, realizing that Elsa was beyond control of what was coming out of her mouth. Lost in new feelings her body and brain had never had any experience processing before. She was aware that Elsa had stopped stroking her but she didn't care. She was getting just as aroused by watching Elsa's reaction to her own stroking fingers. She had known that Elsa would probably experience things differently and more deeply than she herself would because Elsa had never really been touched by anyone in years. And especially not where Anna was now touching her. But she could never have fathomed this strong of a reaction and it was turning her on beyond belief to know that she was the one who was responsible for opening her lovely sister's eyes to this degree of pleasure.

"So m-much... it... it's so much, Anna! I c-can't..."

Anna wasn't sure if it was _too_ much. "D- Do you want me to stop?"

"_NO_!", Elsa practically shouted, "Don't stop! Please, don't stop. I-I've never... this is sssoooohhhhhhhh God!"

Elsa couldn't stop trembling. What Anna was doing to her felt so incredible. The sensations that were bubbling up from her groin were indescribable. Unimaginable. Pure unadulterated pleasure. Pleasure like she had never experienced pleasure before in her whole life. Like being hit by a freight train filled with it. Anna's fingers touching her 'there'… a place where no one else on Earth but her own self had touched and only then in her weaker moments... ignited such a powerful reaction within her that she found she couldn't restrain herself. The sensation of someone else touching her in such a way, in her most private of spots felt so much different, so much more stimulating... so much more intimate... just so much _more_… of everything.

Elsa had read quite a few of the most racy romance novels she could find in the library during her banishment to her room, some real bodice rippers. But the descriptions in those tomes paled utterly in comparison to this... this raw, immediate intensity of emotion and sensation she was feeling right now. The closest approximation of this feeling that she could recall was the way she'd felt when she had created her Ice Palace on the North Mountain. Only that had ever come anywhere near equaling this level of freedom, exhilaration and release. It was almost akin to liberation, a tremendous feeling... one of utter surrender, completely letting go of all her inhibitions and giving in to her most suppressed desires. And it was glorious! One powerful feeling after another, piling up on each other and causing a cascade of sensation to filter through her whole being like a thousand pinpricks of light. She didn't know whether it was because she had never been touched like this or because of her powers or what exactly was the reason for this absolute deluge of bliss. All she did know was that she felt very close to falling over the edge into shivering ecstasy simply from the delicious friction Anna's fingers moving against her was provoking. Every stroke Anna gave her caused her to cry out in ecstasy, caused her hips to undulate harder against her groping fingers.

Without any unease at all, Elsa realized she was completely at her sister's mercy. The great and powerful Snow Queen rendered absolutely helpless by nothing more than her younger sister's dainty little middle finger. But it didn't matter. Not at all. The pleasure Anna was imbuing within her was incalculable, irresistible and oh so desperately needed. Elsa didn't realize until now just how much she'd been yearning for these feelings, how very, very long she'd needed to have someone to make her feel this way, make her believe that she was even worthy of having these sorts of feelings.

Words tumbled from her lips. Words she didn't even know she knew. Words that were never to be spoken by a genteel Queen such as herself. But she couldn't stop them. Didn't want to. She just let them spill forth in profane gushes. Her sister didn't seem to mind.

She could feel Anna's hot breath ghosting across her cool skin, causing goose pimples to race over flesh that rarely ever had them. A swell of undiluted emotions bubbled up from her center in a crazy arcing spiral of passion that heightened her awareness. She could see and feel every single minute thing that was happening to her, inside her, everywhere. Things she'd never felt in her life before. Every touch, every movement, every breath, every look. She could feel the blood pumping in her veins, hear it rushing in her ears.

All that mattered was this moment, this fragile, ephemeral tick of the clock. Time seemed to stretch out and unwind with mind numbing slowness, finally coming to a complete stand still and then there was only this solitary never ending second. She couldn't believe it was possible to feel something this much, couldn't grasp or comprehend it.

Anna's fingertips instinctively managed to find their way to that certain spot that was the center of her pleasure and when they did Elsa cried out loudly in passion and chased it was a moan that was so deep and wanton she'd have been embarrassed by it under any kind of normal circumstances. She felt like she was flying, her spirit lifting on light butterfly wings, her whole consciousness fluttering up and up and into the air with Anna's fingers carrying it as they moved deliberately against her with resolute purpose and determination.

And suddenly her brain went all fuzzy, her prior determined focus completely lost, and she couldn't think… at all... all she could do was feel. Sensations swirled through her, her whole body engulfed in new, exquisite feelings, things were happening inside her that she'd never experienced before. And suddenly, the only thing she could see or comprehend or concentrate on was Anna's beautiful face. It was the only thing that made sense to her now. Elsa's whole meaning, her whole reason for existence, her whole life, all coalesced into one lovely word:

Anna.

There was nothing left in the world but Anna.

"Anna! Anna! Oh, dear God, Anna!", she repeated over and over.

She was very vaguely aware that she'd stopped stimulating her sister and was now using that hand to try and brace herself above her, but Anna didn't seem to mind. She was taking over completely and even though Elsa knew she probably should, she didn't care. In fact, she wanted her to, welcomed it. She wanted Anna to make these feelings go on and on forever. She didn't want to be strong. She wanted to be weak. To willingly give all the power… everything... over to Anna. To allow herself to let it go and be free. Submit completely and just exist in this exquisite moment.

Elsa was hazily aware of snowflakes suddenly swirling around them and dimly hoped that the temperature in the room hadn't lowered enough for Anna to be uncomfortable. She even tried to ask but it just came out in an incoherent mumble.

Her arms were starting to tremble from supporting her weight over Anna, she had long ago lost all concentration on keeping them steady and her shoulders were beginning to pitch forward, so that her chest was nearly resting on Anna's as her hips thrust vigorously against Anna's probing fingers. Her sister pivoted underneath her and turned her over so that Anna was on top of her. Elsa grunted in thanks as her sister floated atop her, knees on either side of her hips.

Anna knew Elsa was very, very close so she wasted no time. She bent to suckle a nipple and Elsa absolutely screamed with passion, writhing nearly uncontrollably beneath her like a wildcat... at the last minute having the presence of mind to sling her arm over her face to cover her mouth and muffle at least part of the outburst. Then, Anna suddenly felt Elsa's hand pushing on her head, urging her downward.

"Please... I n-need... need... you to... t-to…" she begged and her voice sounded hoarse and strained and oh so desperate. "Please... hurry…"

Anna instinctively knew what her sister required but had no idea how to do it... or rather how to do it properly. But all she wanted right now was give her sister pleasure and relief from what seemed to be some sort of sweet agony. So she slid her body down between Elsa's thighs, Elsa automatically spread her legs to make more room for her and wrapped them around Anna's torso, just underneath her arms. Anna was immediately hit by the heady, delicious scent of her sister's arousal. She felt light headed with it for a moment. The area between Elsa's legs was drenched, the fine white gossamer of her mound giving way to a dark seeping dampness covering the shell of her outer lips, her inner thighs slick and soaking wet.

Feeling slightly confused as to what to do next, Anna gazed up at her sister questioningly.

"W- Wha-"

"Inside me! I-I need you inside me... now... right now...", Elsa managed in a tight, raspy voice.

Anna nodded and moved her fingers back, in search of Elsa's opening, when she found it, she eased her middle finger inside and Elsa's hips arched up off the bed.

"Oh God, yes! Yes! Good! Deeper!", she groaned.

Anna slid it in as far as it would go and Elsa shuddered in response.

"More! Another one... please... p-please..."

Anna added her index finger, spreading Elsa's passage open further, penetrating her as far as she could reach and Elsa whimpered, shivering mightily at her effort. Then she did it again and again and again, Elsa yowling and moaning deeply with every thrust as Anna got into a rhythm. Anna teased her sister's clit with her thumb, swirling lazy circles around it as Elsa's hips undulated against her, her inner walls were fluttering like crazy around Anna's probing fingers.

"Take me, Anna.", Elsa finally bellowed. "Finish me! Release me!"

Anna looked up at her and their eyes locked for a brief second before Elsa reached behind her and grabbed the pillow from beneath her head to cover her mouth and the lower half of her tear-streaked face.

Elsa looked down at her with pleading eyes. Anna nodded and bent her head to take her first taste of her sister. She flattened her tongue and let it run along the length of her slit lightly and Elsa squirmed beneath her. Then, she took one hand and spread her open, she let her hot tongue lap at her ice cold swollen folds... which had turned nearly purple with arousal. She then let the flittering muscle dip into every nook and cranny, thoroughly exploring each and every aching crease and crevice and fold. Elsa cried out in delirium, the pillow absorbing most of the noise, then there began a low supplicated hum barely audible through the fabric of the pillow as her hips bucked wildly against Anna's questing tongue. Anna savored the taste of Elsa's nectar, it was salty sweet and as delicious as ambrosia. Her sister thrashed and groaned and pressed at Anna's head desperately, pushing her into her writhing center.

"Up!", Elsa growled through the fabric of the pillow and Anna obeyed instantly, moving her tongue to the front of Elsa's frosty folds. She gave a tentative stroke of her tongue to the nub there. And Elsa went berserk, her head snapped backwards and she screamed full throated and raw into the pillow, little tremors starting to shake her body.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! Ohhhhhhhhhh God, Anna! Now suck! Suck... please! Suck!", she cried, drunk on the undiluted intensity of the sensations. Anna did as she was instructed, taking the small organ between her teeth lightly, wrapping her lips around it and pulling on it hard, then laving her tongue over it to soothe it.

Elsa convulsed several times, releasing a sound like none Anna had ever heard from somewhere deep within her, it made her whole body vibrate. Something between a whine and a low throaty moan.

Anna kept up the suction, always giving her a break with alternating gentle licks in between while she remembered to keep pumping her fingers in and out of her passage at the same time. All at once Anna felt Elsa's inner walls contract and spasm around her fingers.

"Ohhhhh G-Guhhh-od!", Elsa's muted voice came through the soft obstruction covering her mouth in a strangled croak.

Suddenly, Elsa's world exploded into a million shards of dazzling multicolored fragments that floated like tiny stars, clouding her vision and bringing her to the very edge of consciousness as her body erupted. Spidery fingers of sensation skittered up from her besieged center, quickly spreading to every extremity in a fevered rush.

"Anna! Ohhhhhh Guhhh-God! Annnnaaaaaaah!"

She went stiff as a board, vibrating against Anna as a low deep whine came from her lips, her back arched, shoulders digging deep into the mattress beneath her and her hips surged high up off the bed, twitching in glorious release while Anna struggled to keep up the suction as her sister's body jerked against her. The whole world seemed to tilt and pivot on its axis. Then, a scream of such unbridled, delirious rapture tore itself loose from Elsa's throat that, had she not had the pillow stuffed in her mouth, it surely would've awakened not only the entire kingdom but the entire continent.

Anna tasted more of her essence spilling out from around her fingers and slid her glistening digits out of her sister, who groaned at the loss of contact. Then she stopped suckling her clit and simply watched in awe as the remainder of what she thought had to have been the most intense orgasm in history rolled through her sister's supine form endlessly. She stared in utter shock, hardly believing that she had been responsible for all that was happening in Elsa's body... even if it had been the most awkward, clumsy path to her release ever. That was Anna, though, awkward and clumsy. But, she got the job done. She would know better how to do it next time.

Elsa finally fell back against the bed, still trembling and shaking like mad. She was gasping for breath, a sheen of sweat frosting her body. Anna unhooked her legs from around her waist and climbed up beside her.

She kissed her face tenderly and nuzzled up against her neck.

"Shhh...", she soothed, "shhh...". She let her fingertips caress Elsa's cool cheek gently. "A-Are you okay, Els?", she asked staring into her sister's tear-streaked face as her breathing began to slow and she stilled somewhat.

The other woman nodded weakly. "That w-was...", she began, struggling to regain her breath.

"Intense.", Anna supplied.

Elsa nodded and gave her an exhausted smile. "So that's wh-what an orgasm feels like.", she murmured, working to catch her breath.

Anna gave a small chuckle. "Pretty mind blowing, huh?"

Elsa managed a flirtatious smile. "Oh you have no idea, little sister.", she breathed. "_No_ idea! But you will. I promise you that. You _will!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em> Okay, hope you enjoyed! More to follow! If you are enjoying it, please do let me know! **


	4. For the First Time in Forever

_**Author's note:**_**Another rather long chapter. And, the smut continues!**

Elsa managed a flirtatious smile. "Oh you have no idea, little sister.", she breathed. "_No_ idea! But you will. I promise you that. You _will!_"

Anna colored a bit at this and giggled. "I'm sorry I was so dense about what to do." Anna looked slightly embarrassed.

As her awareness slowly returned, Elsa realized that she could smell herself on her sister's breath. She was faintly disconcerted by the fact that the robust scent of her own sex was causing an abrupt rekindling of her arousal.

"No, don't... w-worry...", Elsa panted, "you were... amazing... sso...g-good. Incredible."

"I was?"

Elsa smiled up at her. "Oh yeah! B-better than chocolate!"

Anna beamed. "Really?"

Elsa nodded. "Way better! I love you so much, Anna. T-Thank you for making me feel like this. I didn't know it was possible to feel that much pleasure. I never thought I would be able to feel anything... _any_thing like what just happened… ever. And I'd have been too afraid to try if it hadn't been for you."

"Oh Els, I love you, too, and you certainly don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure."

"No, it was mine!", she chuckled. "Definitely mine. I-I can't stop trembling."

Anna giggled. "Yeah, I noticed. I'm just glad I didn't totally fuck it up.", Anna smiled, proud of herself for using a swear word.

Elsa laughed. "Oh no, you just fucked _me _up, in every way possible, little sister!"

"I know!", Anna agreed, "You scared me a little bit there. I was worried I may have been killing you.", she smirked.

"Well, it would've been the absolutely best way to die. I literally felt like I was going to faint there at the end, it felt so good."

"Really?"

"Yes, things were starting to go fuzzy and dark for a few seconds. And let's just say I know what people mean about feeling the earth move now!"

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, I believe you're right, I think I felt it, too...", she said, looking around them for the first time. She didn't know how she could not have noticed before but the bed had risen almost to the ceiling... she looked over the edge only to discover a huge mound of snow beneath it and big fluffy snowflakes were falling all around them.

She began to laugh.

"Shit, Elsa! The earth _did_ move! Or at least the bed did!"

"Wait, what?", Elsa said weakly.

"We're sitting on top of a snow bank!"

"You're kidding.", Elsa stared at Anna in disbelief.

Anna continued to look around the room. "No, I- Oh my God!"

"What?", Elsa asked, looking anxious and worried. "Did I do something awful?"

"No! Something beautiful.", she said, her eyes wide with astonishment.

All over the room were ice sculptures… abstract designs, lovely spires and shafts of ice, intricate patterns of frost covered the walls, all sorts of flowing, curved ice creations. There were even glistening ice carvings suspended in midair, twirling and spinning, rising and falling gently. It looked like the inside of Elsa's Ice Palace, smooth lines and curves and symmetry, but without any form… just like swirls and bursts of emotion. Anna had never seen anything more exquisitely beautiful in all her life. It was like what they had just done... everything Elsa had been feeling... made real in abstract form.

"Elsa," she said, her voice filled with reverence, "your powers are amazing! _You're _amazing!" She could feel herself tearing up from the awe she felt simply looking at it. "It's like... art."

"Well, thank you," Elsa said, a wonderfully gratified look on her face. Anna couldn't be sure if it was from the compliment she'd just given her or the orgasm she'd just given her. Elsa flicked her wrist and Anna felt the bed lowering back down to floor level. Her sister surveyed her handiwork.

"Wow, little sister, I see what you mean.", she said, plainly stunned.

"This stuff should be in a museum!"

Elsa looked around, flabbergasted by her own abilities. "I had no idea I could…"

"Els, you created _life_… you should've known something like this would happen when you had an orgasm.", Anna said, her voice guileless and sincere.

Anna's words were so reverential that Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "Oh really, little sister?", she asked, trying to contain herself. "I was worried it would be more like an ice apocalypse if someone ever made me come the way you just did."

Anna's cheeks colored And she looked away for a moment in embarrassment, before joining in her sister's laughter. "I _did_ make you come pretty hard, didn't I?", she finally said proudly.

"So hard my throat is sore.", Elsa smiled.

"You were screaming like a banshee!"

Elsa's cheeks bloomed red, "I know!", she smiled, "Thank goodness for the pillow."

"Yes, without it, I'm sure they'd have heard you all the way to the Southern Isles!"

Elsa waggled her brows. "Oh, wouldn't _that _have made that boyfriend of yours absolutely green with envy?", she smirked and Anna shot her a look.

"Do _not_ go there.", Anna warned and shoved her sister's shoulder playfully, garnering a laugh from Elsa.

"Sorry," Elsa said, "Couldn't resist. Seriously though, Anna, all it took was your fingers moving against me to have me completely at your mercy, utterly disarmed."

"So I had the great and powerful Snow Queen completely at my mercy, hmmm?'

"Yes, you certainly did, dear sister.", Elsa's cheeks turned slightly rosy.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Anna teased.

"Well, you're an exceptional lover, Anna.", Elsa said earnestly.

Anna made a noise that sounded like something between a snort and a laugh. "Me? Exceptional? Yeah, right, like you've had so many others to compare me to!"

"Well," Elsa said, blushing mightily now, "let me put it this way, in comparison to my middle finger, you are amazingly spectacular."

Anna flushed. "Oh my God, Elsa did you just admit that you-"

"I may... on occasion, have enjoyed the pleasure of my own company, yes, your Highness.", Elsa agreed, her face going bright red, shocked by her own frankness.

"Woah," Anna breathed, "just woah! Not that I'm saying I've never done it or anything but you're, like, the Queen."

"Yeah, so? The Queen isn't allowed to be human? To have certain... needs and appetites that ache to be satisfied? Just cause I've been shut away most of my life doesn't mean I don't feel certain... urges, Anna. We are all animals and these drives are instinctual, built into us like eating or sleeping. And I was cooped up in this damned room for 13 years! I had to get relief somehow. What I did, though, was never pretty."

"Wasn't it?", Anna leered playfully.

"No," Elsa blushed, "it was just me fumbling around blindly in the dark, desperately rubbing and groping the germane area of my anatomy until I finally managed to make myself come."

"Sounds pretty good to me.", Anna said with a salacious grin.

"Maybe.", Elsa deferred, "But, it never felt anywhere nearly as good as what you just did, which was beyond amazing. I always felt rather humiliated afterwards, to be honest, having given in to my baser instincts. I truly thought I would be the only one ever to act upon my more... primitive cravings and desires. I mean, I never really thought much about sex. Oh, occasionally I'd have a particularly vivid carnal dream, but for the most part, I didn't imagine that sort of intimacy would ever be in the cards for me... you know, with my condition and all. Then the next thing I know, I'm screaming my throat raw into a feather pillow while my sweet sister's head is bobbing up and down between my thighs as her tongue flitters happily away at my womanhood."

"Wow!" was all Anna could manage at the imagery that conjured up in her brain. Her cheeks flushed bright crimson, a goofy smile plastered across her face

"And do you know who I always thought of when I had those dreams, Anna? Who I thought of when I… touched myself like that? Who I still think of?"

Anna swallowed hard and shook her head. She wasn't grinning any more, she was trembling. "W-Who?", she barely managed to croak.

"Well, for the most part, I never saw a face, really. It was usually fuzzy and obscured in some way, not fully formed, or like an amalgam of random people I'd seen somewhere else. Never clear. But there were some constants. Like it was always a woman. She was always wearing her hair in two long braids, strawberry blonde ones… and her skin was always dappled with the most adorable freckles, which I remember turned me on like crazy."

Chills raised on her skin and Anna began to shiver.

"It only recently clicked for me what that meant. Who it was. I suppose because I didn't want to admit to myself that I was subconsciously dreaming of my own sister. But it's undeniably true, Anna. It was you. You, Anna. I thought of you.", Elsa smiled and saw a shudder run thru her sister. "Always you."

"Y-You did?", Anna breathed, her whole body now quivering.

"Every.", Elsa leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Single.", she kissed her cheek. "Time.", she kissed her mouth. She could taste herself on her sister's lips, but she didn't care. She allowed the kiss to deepen, pressing her tongue gently against Anna's lips until they parted and she was allowed inside to explore the plentiful treasures within. She felt all the bells and whistles start going off inside her again. And it felt so good. So good to finally be able to do this. Feel this. Without shame.

When the kiss ended, they were both out of breath. Elsa cradled Anna's cheeks in her hands, looking deeply into her sister's teal green eyes.

"I love you, Anna.", she told her, watching her sister's beautiful eyes brighten and fill up with tears at the honest sincerity in her voice. "As far more than just a sister. And, truth be told, I always have. More than anyone or anything in my whole life, _for _my whole life." Elsa was being honest with her, with herself, for the first time in her life and she couldn't stop. Couldn't control the confessions falling from her lips, baring her soul completely for Anna. All for Anna. "I've been _in_ love with you for so long now. So very long. You're all I've ever thought about, Anna. Lying here naked with you, it makes me want to expose not just my body but my whole soul to you. To tell you that I've imagined being with you like this since I can't even remember when… I never would admit it, not even to myself, but it's true. I've made love to you so many times in my mind, Anna, in my dreams, so many, many times… imagining what I'd do to you, what you'd do to me."

The tears spilled down Anna's cheeks. She was feeling such a myriad of different emotions whirling thru her, she didn't know if she could even speak.

"Pinch me.", she finally managed.

Elsa crinkled her nose as she studied Anna's face intently for a few seconds then, she tilted her head and gave her a cockeyed smile. "What?"

"So I know I'm not dreaming, that this is really happening. Pinch me."

Never letting her eyes leave her sister's, Elsa allowed her fingertips to drift down, gliding over Anna's velvety skin as they went, until they found one of Anna's nipples. Elsa caressed it softly with the pad of her thumb until it stiffened then she took it between her fingers and squeezed gently. Anna's eyes closed in pleasure and she let out a deep sigh. "Ohhhhhh God...", she breathed.

"Does this feel like a dream, little sister?", Elsa asked, increasing the pressure and twisting it between her fingers, tweaking it harder.

"Oh Elsa... it… it feels like heaven.", Anna whispered, her eyes half lidded in utter bliss.

"God, I love your nipples, Anna. I love the way it feels when they pucker up into hard little knobs underneath my thumb when I play with them. "

Anna's eyes closed again as a huge tremor ran thru her at Elsa's words. It was turning her on so much to hear Elsa speak to her like this.

"I love the way their delicious little strawberry tips taste in my mouth when I suck on them." She bent her head and did just that, letting her teeth graze lightly against the hardened nub as she drew it in and out of the hot wetness of her mouth.

"Ohhhh God, Elsa, do you even know what you're doing to me? The way you're talking to me… it's getting me so... making me so... I'm so..."

"Wet?", Elsa said around her nipple and it made her sister's hips buck up involuntarily, which caused Elsa to smile and increase the suction.

A shiver ran through Anna and she nodded. She had been about to say 'close', but 'wet' was very accurate, too. "Mmm hmmmm," she whined, her whole body vibrating with arousal, "D-Drenched."

Releasing her nipple with a loud smack that caused another tremor to shake her sister's body, Elsa gazed up at her. "Good.", she said and smiled, her eyes alight with mischief.

Anna expected her to reach down and touch her but she didn't.

"D-Don't you want to see for yourself?", Anna encouraged the other woman urgently.

"Oh, I believe you.", Elsa looked up at her wearing a provocatively coy expression on her face as she reached over to fondle the younger girl's other breast gently. With her free hand, she reached up to lovingly stroke Anna's cheek.

"B-bu—", Anna began but Elsa silenced her by placing a soft delicate kiss on her lips, still tasting residual traces of herself there. She could feel Anna quaking beneath her then she moved over to nuzzle her face against Anna's throat, placing soft kisses there and letting her tongue lick wet circles on her salty skin. She was rewarded with a low, throaty moan.

"Elsa, God… that feels…", she began, her voice halting, unsteady and thick, "soooo good."

Elsa smiled against her shoulder, pleased with her reaction. Then, she let one of her fingers trail down Anna's torso, between her breasts and back up to her chin, it caused Anna to inhale sharply and arch up into her. She let the finger trace Anna's bottom lip until the younger girl dutifully pulled it into the hotness of her mouth and began to suck on it eagerly. It made Elsa shudder, the area between her legs flaring back to life as her sister suckled her finger with fervent zeal… something that was incredibly erotic and arousing to Elsa since she'd always feared and hated her hands and all that they could do. She found herself fighting to keep her powers from coming through but she couldn't keep her eyes from rolling back under underneath her lids… it felt so damn good. She could sense herself descending into enflamed euphoria. What Anna was currently doing to her finger felt almost equally as fantastic as what she'd just done between her legs. But it was Anna's turn to be pleasured now. So, very reluctantly, she pulled her finger out. It made a wet popping sound and Elsa was slightly embarrassed to see that her control had faltered just a bit as there was a small round bulb of ice encasing her fingertip.

"Oh my!", Elsa said, color blooming in her cheeks. "Now, _that's_ embarrassing. "

Anna giggled at this. "No it isn't, Els. It's like a cute little lollipop."

"So it is…", she smiled and let it glide down Anna's body, causing chills to rush over her. She used it to make concentric circles around Anna's right breast until she reached the tip of her stiffened nipple... the ice melting against her hot skin, leaving a wet trail in its wake... and Anna shivered with the sensation. Elsa replaced her fingertip with her lips, sucking the peak into her hot mouth to soothe the cold and Anna moaned while Elsa let her icy digit trail down her sister's burning skin until it dipped into her slit, finally where Anna needed it to be. Anna's hips bucked up off the mattress, causing Elsa to smile.

"Shit, that's c-cold!", Anna squealed, her eyes rolling back until Elsa could only just make out the whites beneath her lids.

Elsa giggled and quirked a playful brow. "Is it?", Elsa asked with flippant sarcasm, "How does it feel down there? Do you like it? "

"It's fucking freezing! Except don't stop…. It feels phenomenal!"

"But you're melting my ice.", Elsa purred around her nipple coquettishly. Then she slid her finger back and let what remained of the orb of ice dip gently up into the warmth of young girl's passage, she pressed it in slowly since she knew it was Anna's first time and the younger girl's heat caused the ice to melt completely.

"Oh," Anna gasped, she arched up into her and moaned, her body trembling at the penetration. A little burst of air escaped her lips and Elsa couldn't stifle a chuckle.

"That good, huh?", Elsa smirked.

"You're... God, you're... really inside me...", Anna breathed in shocked ecstasy and when she said the last part, a shiver ran thru her that was as much to do with her arousal as the temperature of her sister's frigid finger.

"I am, indeed, little one. Is it okay?", Elsa asked.

"It's amazing.", she said, her eyes wide with wonder.

Elsa looked into her eyes and smiled at her as she pushed her finger a little further in. "Still okay?"

Anna nodded. "More.", she begged.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod.

Elsa carefully added her middle finger, slipping it up into the tightness of her sister's passage gently. Then pressing both fingers in as deep as they would go. Anna's back arched off the bed and she moaned, deep in her throat. Elsa let her thumb trace circles around Anna's pleasure center while she began easing her fingers in and out of Anna's passage slowly. Her sister began to writhe and cry out beneath her. Elsa felt her fingernails digging into the flesh of her back.

"Oooooh God! Oh Elsa!... That feels... feels... soooooo good! _ Soooo_ incredibly good!"

"Oh little sister, it's only going to get sooo much better.", Elsa teased, kissing and licking and sucking her hot skin as she made her way down the younger girl's abdomen... pausing just for a moment to let her tongue swirl around the cleft of her navel before plunging it inside, causing Anna to inhale a deep shuddery breath.

"Oh shit!", she peeped, chills snaking all over her body. "Th-that's so weird. I m-mean it feels fantastic but so weird.". Anna watched as Elsa jabbed her red, glistening tongue into her belly button one more time then let it wriggle and undulate there for a few seconds before licking a wet trail down to her auburn mound. Trembling like crazy, and feeling so close to losing control she was nearly hyperventilating, Anna gnawed on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as Elsa began kissing the perimeter of her hirsute mound. It was quickly driving Anna insane with passion. She pushed at her sister's head, urging her further down.

Elsa felt the pressure and smiled up at her "Patience, little one...", she said as she began blanketing the soft, cinnamon curls with light tantalizing butterfly kisses.

Anna sucked in a heaving breath. Elsa was so mind numbingly close!

"Elsa, please... please d-don't tease me... don't make me wait any longer."

"Oh, my dear sister, don't you know good things come to those who wait.", Elsa said paying special attention to the word "come".

"I c-can't. Elsa, pleeease... it's agony to wait!"

Elsa was enjoying this... delaying Anna's gratification. She wanted to prolong her pleasure as long as she could... make it last as long as possible because Anna could endure it so much better than she herself could. Sure Anna was whimpering and crying like a babe as she writhed beneath her but she had so much more control than Elsa had had at this point. She could still speak coherently for one thing.

"Are you begging me?"

Anna's head bobbed up and down, "Y-yes, I - I'm begging you, Elsa please, please..."

Elsa dipped her head and began kissing her inner thighs, so desperately close to where Anna needed her to be.

"Mmmm, I think I like you begging, do it some more.", she teased and sucked on the sensitive flesh hungrily.

"El - Elsa... please... please... I need you to... to... please...'

"To please what, my Princess?"

"L-lick me... I need you to lll-lick... me...:

This caused an abrupt shiver to run thru Elsa.

"Oh specific, I like that. And where should I lick you, baby sister?"

"D-down th-there."

"Here?", Elsa let her tongue slip out and run across the tender flesh she'd just been kissing as a feeling of déjà vu ran through her, remembering teasing her sister in a very similar way just a few minutes ago.

"N - nno... my... my...", Anna mumbled, her hips rocking side to side in anticipation.

"Your...?"

"C-cunt!", Anna finally peeped, "I need you to lick my cunt."

Elsa eyes went wide and she smiled like a Cheshire cat at this. She had never in her life heard her sister utter that word. Didn't even know she knew it. "Oh my sweet sister, I'm discovering that you know so many, many positively libidinous illicit words tonight.", she smirked.

Then she leaned over and flattened her tongue atop Anna's silken groove. She let it lick the entire swath of drenched ginger colored locks there… all the way up to the area that concealed the throbbing bundle that was her sister's pleasure center, but she didn't let it slip inside for a full taste. Not yet.

Anna's body quaked beneath her. "More... lick me more, Elllsa. L-lick m-myyy... suckkk my..."

"Suck your what, dear one?", Elsa feigned ignorance.

"My clit!", Anna suddenly roared, at her wit's end, "Damn it, Elsa... suck my clit! Make me come before I fucking explode!"

Elsa chuckled at her outburst. "I thought you'd never ask, little sister.", Elsa grinned and with that, she used the fingers of one hand to spread her open, revealing her bright red, engorged folds. She positioned two fingers of her other hand at Anna's opening, poised to enter her momentarily. Then she looked up into her sister's half lidded teal eyes, holding her gaze, letting all the teasing and everything else fall away so that Anna could see the truest version of herself.

"I love you, Anna. I'm going to make you feel so good.", she said simply and felt Anna shiver beneath her but before Anna could return the sentiment, she bent her head and went to work. First she softly kissed the dewy pearl that was the center of her sister's pleasure, gently letting her tongue dip out to give the throbbing bundle of nerves a few careful loving strokes as a preamble to what was in store.

"Ohhhhhhhh God!", Anna howled, cold chills rushing through her as her head snapped backwards in sudden ecstasy. Her whole body was quivering with the feeling. "F-fuuuuck! That feels amazing!"

Her reaction made Elsa smile slightly. She must be doing something right. She let her tongue swirl around her pulsating nub several times before letting the tip undulate against it for a few seconds.

Anna made a strangled gurgling sound deep back in her throat "G-Guhhh- od! Elsa! Yes! Y-yesssss! Oh dear God, yeeees!"

Then, Elsa let her lips caress Anna's sweltering, muggy folds gently, tenderly kissing her way down to her entrance then back up again. Before using her tongue to wiggle her sister's labia back and forth, letting it trail up and down, meandering softly thru Anna's searing hot folds, exploring every delicate crease and crevice, tracing its way through every delicious little nook and cranny. She looked up at her sister who was in the utter throes of passion, her back was arched high off the bed, Elsa couldn't see her face at all, all she could make out were the peaks of her breasts, the nipples flushed dark pink with arousal, their hardened tips pointing skyward, her hips writhing back and forth against Elsa's probing tongue. Elsa's ministrations were causing Anna to make a noise that Elsa found to be music to her ears, a sustained low pitched mewling that was something between a moan and a whine originating from deep within her. Elsa had never heard anyone, never mind her beloved sister, make a sound like that before. Nevertheless, she recognized it instantly.

Rapture. Pure, ecstatic rapture.

Elsa realized at that moment that she would never get enough of that sound even if she lived for a million years. And knowing she was the one responsible for making the person she loved most in the world feel that way was nearly enough to drive her over the edge herself.

"Ooooohhhh Ohhhhhhhh God! Oh Elsa!", Anna sputtered, lost in complete bliss and letting go of all her inhibitions. "Fuck! Fuck me, Elsa!" she begged. "Fuck me til I come! Fuck me til I come soooooo damn hard!"

"Look at me", Elsa commanded. Anna's back hitched a couple of times as she sucked in a few ragged, panting breaths then she managed to lower herself onto the bed, struggling to do as Elsa had instructed and not hyperventilate.

When Elsa's eyes met hers, the younger girl's looked fevered, desperately aching for release; her face was flushed, her forehead and cheeks moist with perspiration, her hair damp.

Anna watched in rapt anticipation as Elsa inched lower and she tried not to cry out when Elsa let her tongue trace a pleasurable path down through her slippery folds, then allowed the delightful little muscle to ratchet up and enter her eagerly, wriggling its way up into her passage as far as it could go.

She had begged Elsa to fuck her and she was doing it. Elsa was fucking her with her tongue. Her sister, Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle was fucking her with her tongue.

The mere idea sent a torrent of pleasure cascading through her. Anna was unfamiliar with her body's responses to these sorts of stimuli but she knew instinctively that if she continued to concentrate on the thought, that the very idea would cause an explosion inside her and it all would be over much too soon. So, she bit down hard on her bottom lip and tried to just enjoy the thrill of feeling her sister's tongue squeezing its way up into her as far as it would go.

Elsa hadn't known what to expect but Anna's essence was sugary sweet and she loved the taste, especially the pure unadulterated elixir springing straight from its very source at Anna's core, so much so that she found she couldn't get enough. She strained to stretch her tongue as far up into her sister's passage as it would go, savoring the flavor of Anna's warm undiluted nectar. She gouged it in and out as fast and as far as she could, enjoying both the delectable taste of her sister's sweet essence and the way Anna whimpered with every penetration.

Anna's hips rose up involuntarily as her sister continued to enter her again and again. Elsa's nimble tongue was inside her, then it was out, then it was in, then it was out.

In, out. In, out!

Finally, Anna could contain herself no longer, she threw back her head and allowed a scream of pure unbridled ecstasy to tear itself loose from her throat. Waves of absolute euphoria crashed down on her and she groped madly to find the pillow Elsa had used earlier to muffle her own outbursts. She felt a contradictory flood of numb tingles spreading their way up from her center, her vision blurred and she could see tiny pinpoints of light like stars. She was close. Trembling on the brink close.

"Elsa! Oooooh God, Elsa! That f- feels sooooooooooh God! Something is hap-happening! Oh fuck! Fuck! I- I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna... !"

Elsa could feel Anna's walls constricting and relaxing against her probing tongue. She was ready, more than ready. So Elsa stopped the assault on her passage and gazed up at her with undisguised affection. "Are you ready to come for me, baby sister?", Elsa asked, Anna's shiny juices covering her face.

All Anna could do was grunt and nod in mute awe of her sister, wondering what she was going to do next. "I was born ready!", she mumbled at last.

Elsa gave her an amused smirk as she moved to put her mouth over the tiny throbbing nub at the front of her sister's folds, stroking it with her tongue, then letting the dexterous muscle flutter against the pulsating organ softly for a few seconds. At the same time she pushed two fingers up inside Anna's passage. She curled them into the front of Anna's inner wall firmly and slid them down, applying even pressure along the way, then she repeated the stroking gesture over and over again while simultaneously grasping the younger girl's clit between her teeth and suckling it hard. Anna made a whimpering gurgle that turned into a raw deep throated moan, her hips arching up off the bed as her orgasm fully engulfed her.

"Ooooohhhhhh shit! Shit! Guh- uhhh- od!", Anna wailed as her body convulsed, stiffening in climax, tingling pulses of warm sensation radiating out from her beleaguered center endlessly. "Els—Els—Elsa! This is amazing! I- I'm coming! I-I'm finally com-iiiing!", the last syllable was choked off in a high pitched squeal. She sucked in a deep breath and suddenly let loose another scream, full throated and raw, luckily having the presence of mind to stuff the pillow she'd finally found into her mouth before it became too loud. She rode it out for a long while, her hips vibrating against Elsa's face, which was still buried in her crotch. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, like an orb of warmth that emanated from deep within her and increased in size and magnitude the longer Elsa's persistent fingertips continued massaging her passage, digging deeply into her trembling anterior wall and groping her insides with careful, measured strokes. This sensation continued to swell until it encompassed her whole body and then the feeling started all over again. Billows of pleasure unfurled within her. Wave upon wave of pure, unrelenting ecstasy. She kept waiting for them to crest or at least ebb, but they didn't.

Anna's breath was coming in strangled, raspy gasps and there was a numb throbbing in her ears. Her head was suddenly spinning and so was the room. It was utterly overwhelming. She felt like she was about to pass out simply from the sheer rapture of it all. At last, she found that she was unable to endure that level of pleasure any longer, and her hips twisted away from Elsa's tireless probing digits and unrelenting tongue.

She turned onto her side, away from Elsa, and curled up into a ball, her whole body twitching with the aftermath. "God, God, God!", she repeated over and over. Elsa could tell from the way her shoulders were hunching over that she was crying.

A lot.

Elsa was suddenly very worried she'd gone too far. "Oh honey, are—are you okay?" She reached out and stroked her sister's arm gently. "I didn't mean to..."

She pulled Anna's hair back from her face softly, cheeks were bright red, her breath was coming in ragged gasps, tears streaked down her face and she continued to sob. Elsa was panicked. "Oh no, Anna," she gasped, on the verge of hysteria now, "Oh my God! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, honey! I didn't mean—"

"Els-Elsa," Anna finally managed, struggling to get control back over her body and her breathing, "D-don't you dare apologize! That was w-wonderful! Beyond anything I could… ever have imagined."

"Bu-but, you're weeping!", Elsa stared at her in disbelief.

"Happy tears! Overjoyed, elated, ecstatic tears!", Anna said turning back over to face her sister, with a huge smile on her face. "That last thing you did with your fingers…"

"W-Was it okay?"  
>"Oh my God, Elsa, it felt phenomenal! It was what sent me over the edge. And I actually<p>

_believed_ you when you said you were naïve about these sorts of things! You were holding out on me! You… big tease!", Anna said, eyes dancing.

Elsa let out a giggle at this. "Well, not really, I mean, I—I _was _naïve but I'd also read a lot of books! A _lot_ of them… while I was cooped up in my room all those years. And, I had always fantasized about trying those things on someone…. on… you….", Elsa admitted, her cheeks blooming with color.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Elsa said shyly as she brushed the tears away from her sister's cheeks with tender strokes of her thumb. "You're shaking, little one."

"I know. I- I can't stop. It felt so good, Elsa."

"Did it?"

"You made me scream.", Anna grinned.

Elsa's cheeks flushed an even brighter red, "I know.", she said bashfully.

"A lot!", Anna giggled.

"I know.", Elsa said again, smiling ear to ear herself.

"And I just wonder what a certain Prince of Southern Isles would've thought of _that!_", Anna wondered aloud.

"Oh, I have no doubt that scoundrel _wishes_ he could've made you react in such a manner.", Elsa said with a haughty snort, "But, wish is all that sorry excuse for a Prince will ever do, baby sister. You're mine, all mine, and don't you ever forget it."

"Not to worry! There is no chance of that, my Queen.", Anna grinned, "None whatsoever!"

Elsa rewarded her a brilliant smile. "Excellent!", she breathed and snuggled into Anna's shoulder, "Now, little one, I must get some sleep or I will never be able to remain vertical for my council meeting in the morning."

"I prefer you horizontal anyway.", Anna gave her a devilish grin. "Although, we could try vertical, too, if you want."

Elsa's eyes went wide. "You incorrigible little trollop!", she grinned, shaking her head.

"It takes one to know one!", Anna chirped happily and it made Elsa giggle.

"Did you just call the Queen of Arendelle a "trollop"?"

"Yup, I sure did!", Anna's eyes were shining with mischief.

"Rude!", Elsa scolded.

Anna just shrugged. "You know you love it.", she snickered.

"Hmmm…", Elsa raised her brows. "I know I love _you_, my most eloquent, refined baby sister.", she told her. And, with that, she leaned over and blew out the oil lamp. "Now, hush and go to sleep... before I have to go all Snow Queen on you and impale you with one of my icicles "

""I wouldn't mind! ", came the immediate reply from the darkness.

Elsa forced herself not to respond, she really _did_ need to get some sleep. Anna was quiet for a few seconds then... "You've got an icicle?"

Elsa struggled to keep from laughing, biting her tongue and covering her mouth with her hand tightly. Then, as an afterthought, Anna added. "More than one?"

And that was it, Elsa promptly lost it! She made a snorting noise through her nose and then launched into a fit of giggles. Soon they were both laughing like hyenas, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"God I've missed this.", Elsa said, when she finally managed to get herself under control and she could breathe again. "I've missed you!"

"Me, too!", Anna agreed, sighing happily, a huge smile still plastered across her face. "I've missed _us_."

Elsa nodded, reaching up to trace Anna's cheek with her fingertips delicately then she leaned in and let her cool lips brush against Anna's forehead softly. She loved the little mewl of contentment that she heard fall from Anna's lips at the gesture. "Now, no more talking, my dear sister, or you will have to lead the Council Meeting in the morning."

"Goodnight!", Anna piped loudly and turned over, going silent immediately.

Elsa smiled to herself as she snuggled into her sister's back. "Love you, little sister. ", she breathed, gently slipping her hand underneath Anna's arm. Anna took it and pulled it close to her chest.

"Love you back, big sister, ", Anna said, moving Elsa's hand up to her lips and kissing it tenderly. "Now go to sleep!", she said in mock fury.

"Yes, your Highness,", Elsa answered, her voice already sounding groggy. "G'night."

"''Night. ", Anna murmured dreamily, melting into her sister's cool embrace.

In less than a minute, they were both sleeping happily, nestled in the safety of each other's loving arms.

_**Author's note:**_** Thanks so much for reading and for the favorites and follows! Makes me feel wonderful to think that people are enjoying my writing. And thank everyone who has written a review. I love reading them. They really do encourage me, so please, if you are enjoying the story so far, let me know.**


	5. I Don't Care What They're Going to Say

**_Author's Note:_ Just a short transitional chapter. This chapter is mostly fluff with a little naughtiness thrown in for good measure. **

* * *

><p>Anna vaguely thought she heard the lovely sound of Elsa giggling in her dream. Then the impression faded as something roused her from sleep and her eyelids fluttered open to find the beautiful face of her sister on the pillow next to her. She was gazing at her serenely, her impossibly blue eyes filled with affection, a slight smile touching her perfect lips.<p>

"Good morning. ", Elsa breathed softly.

"Morning.", Anna whispered back.

Elsa reached over to stroke her cheek. "Did you sleep well, my dear sister?"

"Mmm... like a log, my Queen."

Elsa leaned over, pushed the hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good. Me, too. And I usually never sleep well. I guess you wore me completely out last night.", she said with a devilishly playful grin.

Anna's cheeks reddened. "So last night really wasn't a dream?"

Elsa shook her head. "No.", Elsa breathed, cradling Anna's cheek in her hand. "It was the most amazing night of my life..." she trailed off and Anna could see something going on behind her eyes. Anna held her breath, petrified that she was going to say that it could never happen again.

"Mine, too...", Anna said tentatively.

Elsa eyes searched Anna's intently, and Anna knew, she just knew Elsa was about end it. She braced herself and waited.

"What happened between us last night was the best, most honest and courageous thing I've ever done in my whole life and I have you to thank for it, Anna... making me brave enough to be who I really am, be who _we _really are. I regret nothing except the fact that it didn't happen sooner."

Shock and relief filled Anna's face and tears sprang to her eyes, "Wait, what? You- you mean you're not breaking it off? You want to do this again?"

Elsa smiled at her, a contented, happy smile, she reached down and captured Anna's hand in hers, kissing the back of it softly.

"Oh yes, again and again and again. Forever and ever and always. I love you, little one, with all my heart and all my soul, in every conceivable way possible. I don't care what people think. It's our lives, not theirs. I refuse to feel guilty for something that makes both of us so happy. And after all we've been through, we above all others, deserve a little happiness in our lives, don't you think?", she asked and it made Anna shiver.

Anna nodded, her eyes glued to her sister's in something like awe. She felt herself beginning to tremble. "I was feeling sort of guilty. I was afraid I may have pushed you too hard last night. I'm kinda famous for that."

"You _did_ push, Anna. But it's exactly what I needed. It's one of the many things I love so much about you. You force me to be honest with myself. To be who I truly am. No matter how hard it may be for me to face. I admire you so much for that. I mean, Anna, if not for you, I'd still be hiding my powers and holing up in here in this room all alone and miserable. I want this and I always have. And, as I recall, after a certain point, you weren't the only one doing the 'pushing' last night.", Elsa gave her a naughty smile which caused Anna to flush as she remembered just how Elsa had pleased her last night. Pleased and teased her to the point of almost passing out.

"You _were_ a little um… pushy last night.", she grinned. "And I loved every minute of it."

Elsa's face lit up with delight at this. "So did I, dear sister, and I promise you there's lots more where that came from!"

"I'm breathless with anticipation.", Anna confessed.

"Mmmm", Elsa sighed, pulling their bodies close, and hooking her leg over Anna's hip so that their naked torsos were nestled snugly against each other. They both shuddered with the sensation of cool skin on warm. Their breasts pressed together, soft nipples going hard from the direct contact and their pelvises flattened against each other, silken mounds pressing into one another. They didn't move. Just stayed that way, gazing deeply into each other's eyes for several seconds. Simply enjoying the contact and sensual feel of their nude bodies resting one against the other. It felt so good. So right. So absolutely perfect. Finally, Anna broke the silence.

"God, I could get used to this. ", she said softly.

"You'd better. ", Elsa purred and kissed her lips lightly. "Because after the way you made me feel last night, there's going to be a never ending supply of it from now on, my love. I never, in my wildest imaginations, thought I would ever be able to feel anything like what I felt last night. With you. I mean, what you did to me. The sensation of your hands on my bare skin, your fingers inside me, your mouth tasting me... your tongue all over me, I swear almost fainted, just from the pleasure you were giving me alone, Anna. I really did. It was like... magic... like heaven on earth. The closest I've ever been anyway. Pure and utter bliss. The most pleasure I've ever experienced in my whole life. I never thought I deserved to feel that much pleasure. I never thought I would be worthy of it."

"Oh Els, don't say that. You're more than worthy. I just wish I hadn't been so awkward.", Anna admitted.

Elsa gave her a scolding look. "Anna, you made me scream like a wild cat last night, I would hardly call that 'awkward'."

An intense blush colored Anna's cheeks. "So, I guess I did okay. "

"More than merely okay, Anna, far more,", Elsa said and kissed the top of her head. "Now, my sweet Princess," she said, "what would you like for your breakfast?"

Color bloomed in Anna cheeks again as her eyes dropped down to look towards Elsa's hips.

Elsa's mouth widened into a huge smile and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Other than _that_, you perverted little tart! Besides, that's on the menu in perpetuity, anyway."

Anna screwed up her face, "Perpa- what?"

"Perpetuity! It means 'always'."

"Ahhh... I like that!"

"Now... breakfast, the kind you can eat in public... what would you like, your Highness? I mean it's not every day that the Queen of Arendelle offers to make you breakfast."

"So, _you're_ really going to make it? I didn't even know you could cook.", Anna looked at her skeptically.

"Oh, I've been known to whip up a thing or two.", Elsa winked. "I didn't spend all those boring days in my room reading all sorts of books, including cookbooks, for nothing! I used to go downstairs after everyone had gone to bed and play around with recipes in the kitchen."

"You did? Really?", Anna was genuinely surprised.

"Yup," Elsa nodded.

"But, Queens don't cook."

"This one does.", Elsa beamed proudly, "Now c'mon, what do you like? Crepe Suzette is my specialty. Wanna try it?"

"Oh yes, of course, it sounds divine. Only problem is, I don't want to move... I just want to stay here tangled up like this with you. Forever."

"Mmmm... me, too.", Elsa sighed, looking wistful. "But, we _could_ starve.", she deadpanned.

"Oh I think I might be able to find _some_thing to sustain me!", Anna winked, casting her eyes in the direction of her sister's crotch again with a shamelessly lustful gaze.

Elsa giggled. "I don't think there's much food value in that, Anna."

"On the contrary big sister, I've heard it's just full of protein."

"Oh really, now? And, where did you hear that?"

Anna bowed her head slightly, immediately regretting what she'd said. "Kristoff told me.", she admitted shyly.

"Kristoff! ", Elsa raised her brows in surprise. "Now why does that not surprise me... and more importantly, why on earth were you talking to him about such a thing?"

Anna squirmed, she couldn't lie to Elsa. Lying just wasn't in her nature and most especially not to her sister. "Well he was actually talking about his...", she trailed off, her cheeks bright red.

"His?", Elsa prompted.

"His... you know... jism, I think is what he called it."

And suddenly Elsa snorted then she couldn't stop laughing. "His jism? And why were you two talking about that? "

Anna was still blushing furiously. "He was trying to convince me to..."

"Oh God," Elsa winced. "He wanted you to give him a..."

Anna nodded. "Yes! Bu-but I didn't do it! I told him to buzz off."

"Did you really tell him to buzz off?"

"Yes! Of course, I did! He sleeps with a reindeer, Els! No telling where that thing has been."

And Elsa was laughing again. "Perish that thought, dear sister! We will have to discuss this at um... length later on.", Elsa said unable to stifle a giggle, which caused Anna to start giggling as well.

Finally getting herself somewhat under control, Elsa said, "Seriously, though, we can't just stay here and starve, Anna... no matter what reindeer man has to say about protein."

"Ah who cares about us starving, Els, as long as I'm starving with you.", Anna grinned, not budging.

"Oh maybe just Arendelle.", Elsa smiled. "You know Kingdoms tend to get so testy when two sibling monarchs are found naked and starved to death in each other's arms with no one running the place."

"Yes, almost as testy as they get when the Kingdom has been plunged into eternal winter!"

"Hey! You better watch it or I might have to send an icy blast up where the sun doesn't shine.", Elsa winked.

"Mmmm," Anna raised her brows suggestively, 'Wicked kinky, my Queen!'

Elsa giggled and rolled her eyes. "My God, Anna, you and that libido of yours are hopeless. Absolutely hopeless! _And _you're a brazen little hussy on top of it!"

"Oh, I do love being on top, it's true.", she smiled sweetly.

"I'll give you being on top!", Elsa replied like a declaration of war and began poking her sister mercilessly in the ribs, causing the younger girl to squeal with laughter.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! S-sstop! I surrender!

Elsa smiled triumphantly. "Wise decision, my Princess! Surrender accepted!", she said and leaned over to kiss Anna tenderly on the mouth.

When the kiss ended, Anna sighed. "Could we do naked cooking… at least?", she whined.

The very thought sent a shiver through Elsa and gave her a catch down below. "We _could_, I suppose.", she smiled, pretending to think about it. "It might be a little dangerous, though."

"Dangerous?", Anna parroted, looking skeptical.

Elsa nodded. "Mmmm… you know with fire involved and all..."

Anna's eyes widened to saucer size and Elsa smiled playfully, enjoying watching her sister's shocked reaction.

"Fire? Wait… _what?_" Anna closed her eyes and shook her head in frustration.

Elsa ignored her. "But, lately I have to admit, I quite enjoy living on the edge.", she said mischievously.

"Elsa, c'mon!", Anna scolded, giving her sister's shoulder a playful shove. "Fire? Seriously?"

The Queen giggled. "Yes," she nodded, "It's prepared flambe'. Bernadette is from France. She taught me how to make it."

"Bernadette on the kitchen staff?"

"Mmm hmmm…"

"The kitchen staff knows that you cook?", Anna asked sounding slightly hurt.

"Only Bernadette… and she wouldn't have known if she hadn't been up late one night and caught me in the kitchen. I swore her to secrecy, though."

Anna couldn't help but feel jealous. "I wish I'd have been the one who caught you.", she pouted.

"Me, too."

"How long have you been doing it?"

"Since mama and papa died. You know I've never slept all that well anyway and it gave me something to occupy my mind other than worrying all night about them not being around anymore.", she answered then laughed, "Sooooo many questions, little one!"

Anna averted her eyes. "Sorry," she said, her cheeks flushing slightly. "It's just you're so full of surprises this morning, Els. It's like peeling an onion."

"No apologies. It's okay. I was teasing you. And you're right, there are a lot of layers. I know there's a ton you don't know about me. It's good for you to be asking questions. I don't mind answering anything. And I promise to answer as honestly as I can. I'm through with hiding parts of myself from you, Anna. That won't happen anymore. I promise. You get all of me. Good, bad or indifferent. Anything is fair game. Anything at all. No more secrets from you ever again. I am an open book, but only for you."

"This could be fun!"

"Well, you already know my biggest, most scandalous secret of all, anyway."

"I do?"

"Mmm hmmmm... that I am utterly and completely head over heels in love with the Crown Princess of Arendelle and always have been…"

"Oh!", Anna gasped softly in surprise, her cheeks blooming bright crimson as a huge smile spread itself across her face.

"Mmm-hmmm, even if it does look like a family or two of rats might've taken up residence in her hair at some point during the evening last night.", Elsa grinned, her eyes full of merriment.

Anna continued to smile dumbly up at her sister for a few seconds before she comprehended what she'd said, "Hey!", she huffed in mock indignity when it finally sunk in, her face coloring with embarrassment as she shoved Elsa's shoulder playfully, "How come you don't have a hair out of place after what happened last night?" Anna got a little jolt out of saying it out loud again, continuing to acknowledge that it _did_ indeed happen.

"Cause I am… the _Queen_!", Elsa giggled. "My hair is perfect no matter how… frisky things get.", she winked.

Another thing dawned on Anna. "I _did_ hear you laughing just before I woke up, didn't I?"

Elsa's face colored slightly. "Maybe.", she said, with a wink. Then she smiled, "I think I kinda woke you up, actually. Sorry."

"God, how embarrassing!", Anna said, "I don't know what I do that causes… this", she tugged at a mass of her unruly hair sheepishly. "But it always ends up like this in the morning."

Elsa gazed at her with affection, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Would you like me to help you comb it out before breakfast, your Highness?"

Anna's eyes lit up with glee. "That would be amazing.", she said.

Elsa looked into her eyes happily, "Last night is what was amazing.", she smiled. "_You_ are amazing, little sister.", she told her, eyes dancing. "Now, c'mon, Broom Hilda, it's time to get up.", she sighed and leaned down to kiss her sister's lips tenderly one last time before dislodging herself from their embrace. Anna made a low whining noise at the loss of contact as Elsa turned, grabbed for her robe and moved to get off the bed.

But, Anna's hand reached out and stopped her. "Don't.", she said shyly. "I want to see you."

Elsa didn't say anything, just nodded, let the robe slip from her fingers and gave her a small smile. "Let's see if we managed to freeze the whole kingdom last night.", she said, gracefully getting up and walking over to open the drapes, perfectly naked. She pulled them back and the sunlight streamed in… silhouetting her against the window. Anna's breath caught, her eyes traveled over her sister's bare skin hungrily. Loving the shape of her firm, round buttocks.

"My God," Anna breathed, "You're beautiful."

Elsa turned, allowing Anna to drink in the entire front of her pale body in the morning sunlight. "You're… beautifuller.", she said with a smile and came back over to kiss Anna on the cheek.

"Even with my hair looking like this?", Anna asked.

"Yes," Elsa smiled, adoringly, "Even then."

"Is the kingdom safe?", Anna asked.

"For now.", Elsa winked.

"I'm still having a hard time believing last night really happened!"

"It did, indeed, little one. And it was the most incredible night of my life."

Anna blushed. "Mine, too! I still can't believe it. That you... want _me_... you're like the totally hottest woman ever to walk the face of the Earth, you could have any man in the Kingdom. But, you want... me."

"You flatter me, Anna. But, you have everything going for you. And, men? Well, they would be deathly afraid of me, I think. A woman wielding as much power as I do... and being as dangerous as I am. They would be running scared."

"You are _not_ dangerous, Elsa!"

"Said by the person I nearly killed twice!", Elsa said, but she was smiling.

Anna sighed. "Don't even!", she said, holding up a warning finger.

"Sorry, all I'm saying is that you have a lot more confidence in me than I do in that regard."

"I know. But, we'll work on that together. You'll get complete control over it, Els. I have no doubt. I mean, you're my beautiful, brilliant sister, Queen of Snow and ruler of all of Arendelle, how could you not?"

"And you, my dear sister, are an eternal optimist! And I love you dearly for it.", she leaned over and gave Anna a peck on the cheek. "Now," Elsa breathed in her ear, "come on, feisty pants, let's get that bed head of yours under control."

"Ugh! I should never have told you that he called me that!", Anna pouted.

Elsa gave her a sidelong grin over her shoulder as she walked towards the bathroom and Anna's attention was again drawn to her perfect buttocks.

"Els," she said, "I do believe you've got just about the cutest little derriere I've ever seen."

Elsa shook her head, "Stop staring at my ass and get yours in here, Broom Hilda! I want to make breakfast before the staff wakes up.", she said and disappeared through the bathroom door.

Anna grabbed her robe and bounded after her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em> Thanks, as always, for reading. I work for reviews! Please, if you're enjoying the fic, let me know by taking a second to type a few words to that effect. They really do keep me going. :-) Next chapter will bring some humor, some smut and a little angst as well. **


	6. The Picture of Sophisticated Grace

_**Author's Note:** _ **Okay, this is an... _interesting_ chapter. I am almost positive no one will figure this one out, it's a bit of a surprise and some might say even a little shocking. But I don't want to ruin anything. ;-) Suffice it to say, if you've made it this far, I think you can handle what happens here. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you're enjoying the fic.**

* * *

><p>Elsa attempted to break the eggs for the crepes but it wasn't easy as Anna kept distracting her... kissing the nape of her neck eagerly and pressing her body into Elsa's back so that she could feel the sharp tips of Anna's hardened nipples poking into her shoulder blades.<p>

"God, Anna, are you always going to be this... amorous?", Elsa teased, trying not to think about what her sister was doing to her and the way it was causing her nether regions to awaken anew.

"I'm young and in love and _you_ are one incredibly sexy Snow Queen, so... the short answer is yes, my Liege!"

"Heaven help me!", Elsa sighed. "Do you even _know_ how hard it is for me to... concentrate with you... Ohhh God," Elsa moaned in spite of herself, "doing that?"

"It's breaking eggs, Els. How fucking hard could it be?", Anna breathed into her ear.

Elsa felt an even more pronounced jolt in her groin at her sister's word choice. There was now a definite pooling of coolness at her center and she could feel a pleasant flutter accompanied by a chilly wetness starting between her legs. But two could play at that game.

"Oh pretty fucking hard, little sister, and I'm not just talking about the eggs!"

Anna giggled and Elsa felt her hot breath on the tender flesh of her neck and it caused her to shiver.

"Sounds delicious.", she said in a low, seductive voice that made Elsa tremble even more. Then Elsa felt he younger girl's tongue licking small circles before starting to suck on her skin hungrily. She shuddered, the area between her legs now beginning to pulsate incessantly, demanding attention.

"Anna," she breathed, the word coming out far thicker and more passionately than she intended as she tried to come up with something to get her younger sister to stop before Elsa just turned around and attacked her right there in the middle of the kitchen. "C'mon, if you'll be good and let me finish, I- I", she floundered dumbly for something, anything, to say to stop the onslaught that Anna was raining down upon her and "I'll let you lick the spoon." is what came out.

Her sister's response was immediate. "I'd much rather lick something else.", she whispered in a husky purr, her hot breath only centimeters from Elsa's ear. It caused Elsa's body to quake and the throbbing ache below Elsa's waist to escalate to near lethal proportions

"Speaking of which," Anna breathed seductively into her ear, "I'm not wearing any panties." She punctuated the statement by rolling her hips forward so that the front of her crotch was pressed firmly against Elsa's behind. "And I'm absolutely dripping for you, my Queen."

A shudder ran thru Elsa and she closed her eyes, trying her best to focus. Trying not to think about how the words that Anna had just said had caused the aching nub between her thighs to scream to be caressed or how she could feel her own panties drenched with arousal or the fact that she could feel her sister's warmth, her hot, muggy dampness, even thru the ice gown she was wearing. Trying to ignore the way her sister's hips were pushing insistently against her backside and the way her teeth had started to rake at the tender flesh of her throat while she sucked and bit at her skin lightly. Trying to ignore how, all combined, it felt positively phenomenal. But she was determined not to react.

Elsa sighed, still not above a feeble minded attempt to salvage it. "I thought... you wanted to learn how to make these yourself.", she tried, her voice shaking with arousal.

"I do. I'm watching over your shoulder."

"No. What you're doing is trying your best to give me a hickey before this morning's council meeting."

"Oh," Anna said, sounding suitably mortified, "I'm sorry." She abruptly stopped what she was doing and Elsa gave a small triumphant smile and sighed with relief, until she suddenly felt both of Anna's hands slither underneath her arms, clamp down onto her breasts and squeeze them... hard.

It hurt and she let out a surprised bleat which sent Anna into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Oh c'mon, your Majesty, you know you loved it."

Elsa took a deep breath, gathering herself. "You know, Crown Princess," Elsa said in her most haughty, imperious Queen Elsa voice, "if you keep distracting me, I shall be forced to retaliate."

"Ohhhhh, a threat! I love it!", Anna said sarcastically.

"No, a promise!"

Suddenly, Elsa reached down into one of the bowls in front of her and hurled a handful of flour over her shoulder into Anna's face.

Anna made a surprised huffing sound then sneezed loudly which made Elsa drop the Queenly demeanor instantly and burst out laughing, breaking the building tension.

"Hey!", Anna said. Elsa turned to look at her and it made her laugh even more to see her sister's face completely covered in the white powder. It was even in her hair and her eyelashes.

Suddenly Elsa felt something cold, wet and slimy being smeared over her face. Anna had found the raw eggs.

"You... little shit!", Elsa squealed in surprise and more delight that she could remember feeling in years. She reached behind her blindly groping around to find the strawberry compote. When, she found it, she scooped out a huge handful and pressed the glop into Anna's cheek then smeared it across her face. Anna squealed and seized Elsa's hand, holding it to her lips and drawing Elsa's fingers into her mouth to suck off the sweet, sticky fruit. Elsa tried to pull away but Anna would have none of it.

She grabbed her braid and pulled Elsa's ear close to her lips. Elsa felt both pain and pleasure at having her hair pulled so roughly and she was hardly able to suppress a groan of delight.

"Fuck me, Elsa!", Anna breathed hoarsely, her burning, hot breath caressing Elsa's ear, "Right here in the middle of the kitchen. Fuck me until I explode!"

And all of Elsa's resolve disappeared. Before she even realized what she was doing, she'd raised her hands, aiming one at each door and shot a gout of ice from each palm, completely sealing both of them in ice. Then she looked back at her sister hungrily. Letting her lips collide with Anna's and sending her careening backward, the taste of strawberries filling Elsa's mouth and making her even hungrier. Groping madly for the tail of Anna's nightgown, she found it the same time her sister did and they both helped yank it off. Elsa flung it across the kitchen. It landed in a heap in the corner. Then she backed Anna into the table in the center of the room and lifted her up onto it. Her hands exploring her sister's body ceaselessly, one of them finally coming to rest on Anna's left breast and the other one sliding down between her legs to stroke her sister's slick folds hard. Anna let out a low, deep moan at the touch. Elsa was surprised at the amount of hot, wetness she felt. Anna literally _was_ dripping wet. The idea that she had been able to get her sister this aroused this fast, having not even gotten started on her yet, nearly drove Elsa over the edge herself. She slipped her fingers further back and plunged two of them into Anna's opening hard. Anna shuddered and called out her name. Elsa used her thumb to encircle Anna's clitoris while she got into a rhythm of letting her fingers slip in and out of her sister's passage. Anna was close, Elsa could feel her inner walls fluttering and tightening around her fingers with every thrust and the younger girl was crying out with every penetration. Only a couple more times and her sister stiffened.

"Ellllsaaaaaaa….", she moaned, riding out the wave of her climax to its shuddering conclusion.

Elsa kept massaging Anna's nub to extend her orgasm as long as she could. When she finally let up, Anna was trembling, tears of release trickling down her cheeks. She extracted her hand and Anna groaned from the loss of contact.

"Sorry that was so fast, little one, you just seemed to already be on the verge… I mean I have never felt you that wet bef—"

Elsa gasped in surprise; she'd moved her hand up to stroke Anna's cheek and discovered that her fingers and most of her hand were covered in something red and sticky. Her whole body began to tremble. What had she done?!

Blood! Anna's blood! Coating the fingers that had just brought her sister to orgasm. Raw panic began to rise up in her chest, crushing her heart like a vise. It was a feeling she had not experienced since she had thought Anna had died by her own hand. Frozen solid. The temperature in the kitchen dropped precipitously as she struggled not to descend into hysteria

"Oh my God!", Elsa said with a horrified gasp, blinking her eyes repeatedly hoping she was seeing things. "You—you're… you're… did I?"

"Oh shit!", Anna said groggily, realization dawning on her, "No, it's okay. You didn't do it, Els. Don't panic. It- It's me. It's just my period, Elsa. I got my damn period!"

Elsa blanched, her face going even whiter than usual, if that was actually possible. Then, she began to laugh hysterically as so much relief flooded thru her that she felt lightheaded, almost giddy with the sensation. "Oh thank God! Thank God!"

Anna nodded. "Are you totally grossed out now?"

"Well, it _did_ startle me a little bit… ahh, who am I kidding? I promised you no filters. It scared me to death is what it did.", she laughed, "But I'm just so glad that's all it was… however now the whole kitchen looks like I've murdered you.", she said, looking around the room.

There was a path of dribbled blood leading from the sink all the way to the table where her sister now sat. Anna's inner thighs were covered in trails of it and she was sitting in an ever growing pool of it. It was also staining the front of Elsa's ice gown.

"Oh my God, what a disgusting mess!", Anna said, mortified, her cheeks blooming bright crimson. "I'm _so_ sorry, Elsa!"

"Oh, honey, there's no need to apologize.", Elsa said and hugged the younger girl to her chest tightly, brushing the top of her auburn locks with a comforting kiss. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Not your fault at all. Now, let's get you and this place cleaned up. And don't worry, no one ever will ever find out what happened."

Anna's eyes went wide in horror at the prospect. "God, I hope not!"

Elsa leaned back so she could gaze intently into her sister's shame filled eyes. "It stays just between the two of us.", Elsa told her. "I promise." She gave her a soft kiss on the lips, holding her gaze when the kiss ended. "Okay?"

Anna nodded. "It's just so… damned humiliating for you to see me like this.", she said, her bottom lip starting to quiver slightly.

"Anna," Elsa said gently, searching her sister's eyes earnestly as she brushed a lock of stray hair from her face, "you know I love you more than life itself, right?"

Anna nodded.

"So, it's okay. It doesn't matter. I could never love you any less. Seeing you this way changes nothing. Things like this happen. I know it seems awful now. But, we'll be laughing about it before you know it. I assure you. Just leave it to me and everything will be okay, I promise. I've got this, baby sister!", she winked.

"Thank you, Els.", she smiled, eyes glistening with tears and gratitude.

"Anytime.", Elsa said going over to grab a towel. She went over to the sink and washed the blood from her hands then put warm water on the towel and brought it over to wash Anna's legs. She took her foot in one hand and began sliding the towel up the back of Anna's calf. It was everything Anna could do not to moan, it turned her on so much to be bathed by her sister. She made a mental note that the two of them must share a bath together when her monthlies were over. Elsa ran the towel up one of her inner thighs, to just below the juncture of her hips and Anna sucked in a shuddery, shivering breath, her nether regions going absolutely berserk.

"Fuck, Elsa!", she exclaimed with a gasp.

Elsa tried to suppress a smile at her sister's dismay, "Sorry, I know it's close, but I'm trying to get you as clean as I can. You can do the um... more sensitive bits later. I promise I'll be quick.", she said, wiping both of Anna's inner thighs clean but avoiding her crotch. Then Elsa helped her off the table and continued toweling off her bare behind. Anna knew she was purposely steering clear of her private parts, but it didn't matter. It was _Elsa_… and she was just _so_ mind numbingly close! Anna finally could take it no longer, she groaned in pleasure and it caused Elsa to laugh despite her best efforts to the contrary.

"Hey, now I swear I'm not doing this to start anything up again, you know?"

"I do but, Elsa, it _is_ you who is doing it, sooo…"

"Me who is doing it?", Elsa repeated perplexed.

"Yes!"

"I'm confused. What difference does that make?", Elsa asked. "Do I really rattle you that much? I am not even sure if rattle is the right word."

"Oh, c'mon, Els! Really?", Anna rolled her eyes in disbelief but Elsa just stared back at her, a look of utter bewilderment settled on her lovely features

"Really.", she agreed, askance.

Anna sighed. She couldn't believe how dense her normally brilliant sister was being. "'Soooooo', there's really no alternative other than for me to get turned on by what you're doing because _you're_ the one who is doing it. We've already had this discussion, remember? That word you hate."

"Ohhhh…", Elsa said, finally getting it, "you mean the 'sexy' thing?" Her cheeks colored slightly when the said the word "sexy" and it made Anna smile.

"Um, yeah, 'the 'sexy' thing'. Seriously, Elsa, you really have no clue what you do to people, do you?"

"What I _do_ to people?"

"My God, do I have to spell it out?"

Elsa inhaled and opened her mouth, then closed it, then paused for a moment and finally looked back at Anna expectantly. "Apparently so.", she said finally.

"You're gorgeous, Elsa! I mean, you're so gorgeous, you could give a eunuch a fucking hard on."

Elsa cheeks bloomed bright red at this and she looked away. "Anna! Don't be crass!"

"I'm not, Els. It's the truth."

"Perhaps you're prejudiced because I just have that effect on _you_."

"Uh… no. I see the way people look at you. Men, especially, since you came back from the North Mountain."

"They do not 'look' at me in any way in particular, Anna.", she said haughtily.

"Yes, they do, Els! They look at you like they… _want_ you…"

"'Want' me?", she parroted, her brows arching almost up to her hairline.

"God, Elsa!", Anna groaned In exasperation, "What is wrong with you! Stop acting so damn coy!"

"I'-I'm not... acting coy.", Elsa said, blinking rapidly at her sister's unexpected ire, "I just haven't the vaguest notion what you're talk-"

"They look at you like they want to fuck you, alright, Elsa?", Anna snapped, reaching the limits of her patience. "Is that specific enough for you?",

Elsa reared back, her blush turning to a blanch, then back to an even deeper blush. "Anna!", she gasped, "That was… just rude! And uncalled for!"

Anna raised her brows. "I'm sorry. But you didn't seem to be getting it and I'm just calling it the way I see it."

Elsa didn't say anything, casting her eyes down at the floor, clearly mortified. She busied herself with finishing the task at hand and as the silence stretched out for several minutes, Anna was sure she'd made her sister angry. She tried not to react to Elsa's renewed hygienic ministrations, but she couldn't restrain a flinch as her sister wiped the last of the blood from her backside.

"Okay, there…. All done, your Highness.", she announced softly, finally meeting Anna's eyes briefly with a small shy smile. Maybe she wasn't mad, just extremely embarrassed?

"Thank goodness! It was sweet torture.", Anna said and Elsa chuckled softly but immediately turned her back to Anna and started to wipe down the table with another towel. Then, in a voice so low Anna almost couldn't make it out, she said, "D-Do you really think I'm gorgeous?"

Anna found herself grinning ear to ear. "You, my dear sister, are, without a doubt, _the _most gorgeous specimen of feminine humanity I have ever had the privilege of laying my eyes on in my entire life."

"Jeez, Anna, no pressure or anything!", Elsa said, rolling her eyes and chuckling lightly.

Anna laughed. "And I promise I'm not just saying that because I love you."

"Or because you want to get in my bloomers?"

"Been there, done that!", Anna smirked smugly and Elsa turned beet red. "Quite honestly, though, Elsa, you _are_ truly beautiful. So beautiful that even the angels themselves should be jealous."

Emotions spilled over Elsa's face at this and her eyes filled up. She looked away quickly so that Anna wouldn't see. "Anna that... that's blasphemy. ", she whispered.

The younger girl just laughed. "Only if it's not true."

Elsa sighed and looked back at her sister, dabbing at her eyes self-consciously. "I-I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.", she finally managed, unable to restrain the huge smile that spread across her face.

"Only speaking the truth, my love.", Anna grinned, quite enjoying her sister's reaction. "It's why you could have any man in this Kingdom, or any other, wrapped around your little finger in an instant... powers or no powers."

Elsa shook her head. "Be that as it may, Anna," she said softly, "I need you to know something."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

"No matter how many men look at me or flirt with me or try to seduce me, I will only ever have eyes for you. You're the only one who really understands me. Gets me. There's no need for you to ever be jealous of anyone because I will always come back to you. You're all I've ever wanted in my entire life. And I need you to see that now that I've got you back in my life, I'm never ever letting you go. Since I had my transformation, I've allowed myself to be who I really am on the inside; my outward appearance has changed as a result of that as well. The way I look now reflects who I truly am inside... I cannot go back to looking the way I used to. It would not be honest. It would be a step backward."

"Oh Elsa, I would never ask you to-"

"I know.", Elsa cut in, holding up her hands, "I know. It's just that when you say those things, it makes me think I should go back to looking the way I used to and I can't. I... won't. Although sometimes I find the idea very appealing. Sometimes I think it would be easier just to hide who I am. I got so used to it. I did it for so many years. However the feeling of liberation is so alluring that I am able to resist it. You don't know how wonderful it feels to be free to be who I truly am. Without worrying what people think or who I could hurt. Although I do still worry about the latter. A lot. But it's getting better. I'm working on it. And I know that who I truly am bothers quite a few people. I can't worry about them, though. I don't see myself as gorgeous or sexy in any way. If anything, I see myself as the opposite. Unattractive, unsure and frighteningly vulnerable.

"Elsa, c'mon! Unattractive? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Honestly, Anna, when I look in a mirror, all I see is a scared, insecure little girl who can't control her powers and who nearly killed the person she loves most in the world... twice. And lately, since the transformation, I don't even recognize her as me. I'm going to have to get used to how my true self looks and all the ramifications of it just like everyone else, I suppose. It's just that I have been cold and detached for so long that sometimes those feelings threaten to engulf my heart. It feels wonderful to be warm. And Anna, you make me feel so very warm."

This made a huge smile beam from Anna's lips. "Elsa, that makes me very happy.", she said, "Thank you."

"You're entirely welcome, little one."

Anna sighed. "But, I can't get over the way you see yourself, Elsa. It's like you're embarrassed because you're sexy. Why on earth would you be embarrassed by that? I would kill to look like you do right now."

"Well I am more self-conscious than embarrassed, I suppose. Queens are not supposed to be sexy."

"This one is!", Anna giggled. "You should be proud of yourself. You're bucking the trend. And besides with the way you look, men will be falling all over themselves. You could get anything you wanted. Just flirt with them a little and they would hand over anything to you. Keys to the Kingdom, whatever you wanted."

Elsa couldn't suppress a smile at her sister's enthusiasm. "Not that I believe for a second that they would do that.", she raised her brows knowingly, "But even if they would. That wouldn't be fair. Or ethical."

"Elsa, since when were Queens fair or ethical?"

"This one is.", she smirked and Anna giggled. "So...," Elsa cleared her throat and rubbed her hands together, "Let's get back to you, my dear sister, we need to get something on you so you stop... dribbling all over everything."

Anna's embarrassment, virtually forgotten in the preceding interlude, suddenly resurfaced with a vengeance and it was agonizing. "I'm so sorry, Els!", she wailed, blushing like crazy as she realized she'd made a growing red puddle on the floor while they were talking. "God, I feel like such a child."

"Honey, it's okay.", Elsa soothed, "Like I said, no apologies. It could just as easily have happened to me."

"You...? I mean, do you…?"

"Have a period?", Elsa asked, raising her brows. "Of course, I do, honey! I wasn't spared _that _curse either!", she winked.

"I just always wondered if you had one."

"Oh yes, every month. Like clockwork. I'm definitely a woman."

"Uh, yeah, I noticed.", Anna said, running her eyes over her sister and again blushing brightly when she saw all the red splotches on her gown. "I'm sorry I ruined your nightgown."

"Oh, you didn't, don't worry.", she said and snapped her fingers and the gown shimmered for a few seconds before changing completely into a different style and color with no blood to be seen.

"Such a neat trick.", Anna marveled.

Elsa nodded. "Now, I'll use it to do something for you. Here's a towel to put between your legs and I'm going to make you some panties with my ice fabric, okay? Hopefully they won't be too cold until we can get you some regular ones and a sanitary napkin from the linen closet upstairs."

Anna folded the towel and positioned it between her legs and Elsa twirled her fingers, creating a garment that fit over it. Then, she went over and got Anna's nightshirt from where she'd flung it earlier. It also had an unfortunate splotch of red covering the front of it, so Elsa threw it on the pile with the bloodied towels. Then, she created a tunic style nightdress out of ice for Anna.

Anna helped her clean the rest of the kitchen up and Elsa unfroze the doors. Elsa slipped her arm around Anna's waist and they walked up the stairs together. When they got to Elsa's room, Elsa opened the door.

"Okay, little one, you go make yourself comfortable on the bed and I'll be back in a flash."

Anna did as she said, going over and plopping herself down on the bed. A few minutes passed and Elsa returned brandishing a sanitary napkin proudly

"Success!", Elsa smiled.

Anna's eyes lit up with relief as soon as she saw what her sister was carrying and they brightened even more when she saw that Elsa had also managed to secure a fresh nightshirt from the linen closet as well as a clean pair of panties, both of which were draped over her arm.

"See, who said a Queen couldn't take care of herself… or well, her sister?", she asked, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Certainly not I!", Anna responded, grabbing the items from Elsa and fairly bolting to the bathroom.

She emerged a few moments later looking much more settled and self-confident.

Elsa was already in bed, she raised the covers and patted the mattress for Anna to join her. Anna slid in beside her, and Elsa snuggled up behind her, kissing the nape of her neck tenderly.

"Well, that was some little adventure, wasn't it?" , Elsa asked softly.

"Sure was! I don't think the kitchen staff is even up yet… it's like 6 am or something."

"6:30, I think."

"Oh shit, Els, what about the bloody towels and my nightshirt. If they find them, they _are_ gonna think someone was murdered tonight!"

"All taken care of, don't worry. I burned them in the fireplace in the library."

Elsa felt her sister exhale and relax against her. "Smart!"

"Now, let's see if we can get some sleep."

"But… what if the kitchen staff misses the towels?"

"I wouldn't worry about it.", Elsa suppressed a yawn. "Things are always going missing. I think they _do_ keep a count but we have tons of towels. I'm sure they'll just chalk it up to some getting lost in all the chaos that was going on before the Great Thaw."

Anna sighed again. "You should be a criminal, big sister.", Anna grinned in the darkness.

"Or at the very least, a politician.", Elsa told her slyly and Anna laughed.

Elsa exhaled, "You know, I'll never forget when I got my first period. I thought it was God punishing me for my powers."

"Really?", Anna asked, "Did Mama not tell you about it?"

"Well, no, not really. I guess she probably thought like you did… that I might not get one cause I was… different. But, when I did, I thought I was bleeding to death. It scared the hell out of me. And I hurt _so_ much. Really bad cramps."

"Oh, Els, I can't believe she didn't tell you!", Anna cried and felt Elsa pull her closer.

"Well, she had said something kind of odd to me one day about becoming a woman soon by blood but I thought she meant bloodline, like how I would be Queen by bloodline. I was totally unprepared for it. It was awful. I remember going to bed one night with my stomach in knots, horrible cramps. I was in such pain, I couldn't even sleep. After what seemed like hours, I finally dozed off only to wake up in the middle of the night feeling something warm and wet and sticky underneath me. I was so startled, I jumped up out of the bed, then finally worked up the courage to pull the covers back, only to find my sheets absolutely drenched in blood! My blood! I nearly fainted, then I proceeded to scream my head off! I really thought I was bleeding to death."

"Oh my God, Els! I guess so.", Anna agreed, "I bet you were terrified! I am shocked Mama didn't tell you more about it. At least she had explained a little to me about mine… probably because of what happened with you."

"Probably.", Elsa said.

"I think I remember when it happened now, actually. I remember being woken up by all these loud voices outside my door and then peeking out to see what was the matter, but Gerda herded me back into my room before I could see and then she wouldn't tell me anything. I always wondered what that had been about. I think I was about 8 years old. I remember I was really scared and confused."

"Well, I was 11 when I got it, so that timeline would be just about right. I'm sorry it scared you. The reason for all the shouting was that I had lost control of my powers and frozen my door shut so they couldn't get in at first. I think they thought I had tried to kill myself when they broke it down and saw all that blood."

"Elsa!", Anna gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. That was a long, long time ago. I just wish I could've been there for you when you got yours.", Elsa said, kissing the nape of her neck softly.

"Me, too, Els. I absolutely hate it."

"I know. I don't know anyone who doesn't. Not that I know that many people.", Elsa chuckled quietly.

They were both silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

Then, Anna said, "Thank you for getting me fixed up and not getting totally grossed out by me bleeding all over you and everything else like a stuck pig. It was like the single most embarrassing moment of my whole life. Well, except for that Prince of the Southern Isles thing."

Elsa laughed.

"But you made it okay," Anna continued, "so thank you."

"And I didn't even have to freeze the kingdom this time.", Elsa chuckled and it caused Anna giggle as well. "Seriously though, no worries, little one. That's what big sisters are for. On both counts."

"Oh I can think of a few other things big sisters are for... or at least _my_ big sister.", Anna teased. "Although, sadly, not for a few days now."

Elsa smiled into her back. "At least 5 to 7.", she said and Anna laughed.

"How will I ever survive that long without an orgasm?"

"You survived 18 years without one."

"Well, I've crossed over now and there's no going back!", Anna giggled.

"We will figure something out, but I have to say, as sexually provocative adventurous as I'd like to think I am, I don't really think I'm into vampirism."

Anna snickered. "Well, you'd better prepare yourself for a lot if sleepless nights because if you can't give it to me, I will have to drown my sorrows in giving it to you."

"Mmmm... lucky me." Elsa breathed and kissed the nape of her neck causing Anna to sigh in pleasure. "But we will work something out... I mean, there's always the bath tub. You seemed to quite enjoy it when I was bathing you tonight."

Elsa felt her sister shiver at the mere mention of the sponge bath she'd given her earlier that morning.

"Oh my God, yes! Enjoy isn't nearly a strong enough word.", Anna's eyes lit up in the darkness. "You, my dear sister, are a genius!"

"Hey, I don't wear that crown for nothing... I'm pretty good at problem solving, even if I do say so myself."

"You're brilliant at it."

"Yes," she agreed, "When I'm not freaking out and plunging whole kingdoms into eternal winter."

"Well, I wasn't going to bring that up again, but now that you mention it..."

Elsa huffed behind her, "Hey! You don't have to agree with me, you little shit.", she said and plunged her tongue into Anna's ear in revenge causing gooseflesh to rush over Anna as she jerked up her shoulder and tilted her head to try to impede Elsa's onslaught.

"S-Stop! Stop it! Elsa! That tickles!", she squealed with laughter, "I hate wet Willies!

"Only if you promise to be quiet and go to sleep now. It's nearly time to get up... again!"

Anna nodded, "Yes, your Majesty. ", she said.

"Goodnight."

"Night.", Anna answered.

A full 30 seconds passed then Anna whispered: "I love you, Elsa."

"Love you back.", Elsa smiled and kissed her cheek reassuringly. "A lot! Now, sleep."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em> Okay, you made it through. Was it too much? I had never seen this done in another fic so I thought I would give it a go. Did I succeed? Please let me know! More smutty fluff to follow in the next chapter, but no plans for any more "period pieces". ;-)**


	7. Fondue and Freya

**_Author's Note: _I originally was thinking of publishing this as an Elsanna one shot, hence the difference in the name (ie it's not a song lyric). But, I decided to include it as part of this longer work, instead. I would say this takes place about two weeks or so after the the last chapter. A little fluff and a little smut, as usual. Pretty long chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Anna ignored the two guards stationed at the door as she walked over to Elsa, who was filling out papers at the desk in the center of the room. "Whatcha doin'?", Anna asked.<p>

"Reading over these treaties and trade agreements, approving things.", Elsa said, then lower, just to Anna, "You know, important Queen type stuff." She winked.

"Sounds _borrrr-ing_!", Anna whispered.

There was an imperceptible nod as Elsa looked back down at the stack of papers in front of her. "But necessary. ", she mumbled so low under her breath that Anna would not have heard her had she not been standing less than a foot from her.

Anna grabbed a blank piece of scratch paper and a quill, she dabbed it in the inkwell briefly then scribbled something on the paper quickly.

Then, very loudly so that she guards would surely hear. "Do you wanna…"

She put the note down in front of Elsa and tapped it with her quill as Elsa silently read: Squeeze my boobies?…

"Build a snowman?", Anna said at the same time.

Anna studied her sister's face as she read the paper in front of her. There, for only the smallest fraction of a second, was a tiny, infinitesimal smile, then it was covered, just gone with no further trace of a reaction… well except for the little crackle of ice as the quill she was writing with frosted over in her hand.

Anna was grinning ear to ear.

"Hmmmm… what a charming idea.", Elsa smiled, a wicked twinkle in her eyes that only Anna could see. "It _would_ be nice to have a break." She pushed her chair back from the desk.

"Jai," she called to one of the guards, "The crown princess and I would like some time to ourselves. We will be in my chambers. Not to be disturbed until further notice. Understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty!"

Elsa rose from her chair and as she got up, under her breath, she surreptitiously said, "I hate it when they call me that." Anna grinned and stifled a giggle. There was so much pomp and circumstance when it came to Elsa. Everyone thought she was so regal and reserved and refined and well… Royal. She'd practiced it all her life, Anna knew. She'd felt Elsa's cold, self distancing more than anyone. Until recently when Anna had become acquainted with the real woman behind the crown, behind the ice.

Elsa walked with her customary noble air, not allowing her hips to sway or her shoulders to move… almost gliding across the floor. Anna tagged along behind her at a near skip. They ascended the stairs and had just made it to the door of Elsa's chambers when she felt Anna's hands slip gently around her waist, her hot breath on her ear, whispering one word.

"Hurry."

Elsa's back straightened as she unlatched the door and they went in… she closed the door behind them and fished around for her key to lock them inside while Anna began kissing the nape of her neck already causing her to moan in pleasure. Having no luck finding the key, she sighed.

"Ah, the hell with it...", she mumbled and flexed her fingers at the keyhole, ice shooting from them and sealing the door shut as tightly as any key. She was barely able to finish before Anna had turned her around to face her… hands moving all over her sister, finding stays and zippers and hooks and undoing any her eager fingers came in contact with. "God, I've missed you!" She breathed into Elsa's mouth as she kissed her hungrily.

Elsa smiled into the kiss and when she let her up for air, she said, "Don't be so dramatic! It's only been a couple of hours."

"I've missed the _real_ you." Anna said and Elsa suddenly realized she was standing completely naked, pinned against the door by her fully clothed younger sister.

"My goodness, little one, you don't waste any time, do—", her voice was cut off by Anna's mouth covering hers again. Anna's lips then worked their way down her cheek to her throat, sucking on her sister's cool alabaster skin until she turned it pink, causing Elsa to sigh deep in the back of her throat. Elsa grunted in pleasure when she suddenly felt Anna's eager fingers between her thighs, stroking her mercilessly.

"Ohhhhh… Anna", she moaned, already feeling very close to going over the edge.

Anna's lips continued to kiss all over her cool skin, she was sweating. She never sweated but she was sweating now… and Anna's burning hot tongue was licking her… all over… a nipple was slurped into the heat of Anna's mouth and Elsa groaned with the pleasure…. Her hips now beginning to undulate against her sister's probing fingers which were massaging the little bundle of nerves at the front of her now drenched folds without cease…. Anna continued down to Elsa's stomach and Elsa found that she was pushing down on her sister's auburn head, urging her lower. When she suddenly felt Anna's searing tongue slide into her icy cold slit, her head snapped backwards and she uttered a long, deep moan of pure bliss. Her hand pressed Anna's head into her while she ground herself against her sister's flickering, flaming hot tongue. The sensation was overwhelming.

"God!", Elsa breathed, "God! I'm so… that feels so…."

Anna let her tongue lap in and around Elsa's sex until the other woman was writhing with pleasure, aching for release. She could hear Elsa's whimpers and cries and it just urged her on. She slipped two of her fingers up into Elsa's passage and Elsa shivered with the sensation as Anna began sliding them in and out slowly. Then, she took the little swollen nodule at the front of Elsa's throbbing folds in her mouth, captured it between her teeth and began to suck on it. Hard.

Elsa came unglued…. Her eyes glazed over with the pleasure and rolled back in her head. So fast, it was happening so fast this time. Faster than she ever thought poss… Oooh God! Her hips bucked against Anna's eager lips and her hands turned to fists, clenching and unclenching, on either side of her face as she whipped her head back and forth in absolute ecstasy until her body stiffened, freezing in time for a moment.

"Holy ffffmmpph!", She clamped her hand over her mouth, knowing that the scream of utter passion that was tearing itself loose from her throat was going to be very much loud enough to send the entire downstairs into a tizzy thinking she was under attack.

Her hips locked, back arching as waves of pleasure came crashing down on her like an avalanche, a single tear leaking from her eye and freezing as it slid down her cheek.

Anna finally let up, looked up at her and smiled, her lips frosted thick with Elsa's icy essence. "Oh my God, Els!" she said, eyes wide, "That was the best yet! Are-Are you okay?"

Eyes still shut, Elsa nodded weakly, trying to catch her breath and compose herself, her body still trembling from the release. Anna was right, that had to have been the best orgasm she'd ever had. Well, one of the best. It was also the quickest.

"A second ago," Anna was saying, Elsa tried to pay attention. "What did you…? I mean… did you just say… what I think you…?"

Elsa dimly realized that she could see the fog of Anna's breath as she spoke, her mouth still cold from her ministrations on her frigid nether regions

"Well…", Elsa said, working to contain her panting breath. She straightened her back and shoulders, raised her head slightly and drew herself up to her full height, adopting the composed, regal air she'd had just a few moments ago on the other side of the door… albeit fully clothed. Then, she said, "If your Royal Highness insists on knowing…."

Anna nodded. "She does."

Elsa took a deep breath, "I said…" she cleared her throat, then spoke in the most detached manner possible: "'Holy Fuck'."

Anna snorted then burst out laughing. "Well, I'm sure it was the most elegant and dignified 'Holy Fuck' ever to be muttered in the whole of Arendelle!"

Elsa smiled in spite of herself, letting the Royal demeanor fall away. She giggled. "Oh no doubt! I just hope the Palace Priest wasn't making his rounds."

"He'd just have been jealous.", Anna suggested. Then, looking back down at the area of her sister's anatomy that had caused all the ruckus. "You know, it's so interesting, Els. Whenever you climax, you freeze over down here…"

Elsa nodded, still not fully recovered, "Yes, I know."

"… and you taste just like ice cream."

"_That_, I didn't know!"

"Well you do!", Anna said.

"Oh? What flavor?", Elsa heard herself ask, her cheeks suddenly burning with embarrassment at the question. God, had she really said that out loud? She cringed.

"French Vanilla!", Anna said without any hesitation.

She couldn't help laughing. "_French_ Vanilla? Not just plain old vanilla?"

"No, it's vanilla with an accent.", Anna said and before Elsa knew what was happening, she was kissing her mouth and Elsa could taste herself on her sister's lips and probing tongue. At first she was repulsed and started squirming, trying to push her away, but then she realized she didn't taste so bad after all.

"See?", Anna smiled happily when the kiss ended.

"Hmmm… French Vanilla _may_ be a stretch, but…", Elsa grinned. "Know what you taste like?"

"What?"

"Chocolate fondue!"

Anna made a face. "Seriously!", she laughed, "Funny how both our vaginas have French accents!", she winked.

"Ew, Anna!", Elsa said, her face and body flushing.

Anna giggled. Then, she looked down at the sheen of her sister's glistening body for the first time, "Oh my goodness, Els! You really are an Ice Queen, I mean literally."

Elsa looked down at herself, wondering what Anna was talking about and then she saw. The "sweat" she'd felt had all flash frozen to her body… she was completely covered in light coating of crystalline ice. "Well, this is new. Apparently sometimes 'down there' isn't the only thing that freezes over when I climax."

Anna continued to giggle. "Wow, sis, you don't sweat, you frost! You're like a giant Els-sicle!"

Elsa shook her head. "Now, how did I _know_ it was going to be something ice cream related?"

Anna shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Vanilla, right?", Elsa winked.

"Lemme check.", Anna said and Elsa suddenly found her younger sister's mouth suctioned to her left breast, pulling on the nipple hard. Elsa groaned in unexpected pleasure.

"Mmmm… vanilla yes, but this is more like ice _milk!_", she said grinning up at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Elsa looked at her for a few seconds, the goofy grin, the guileless eyes, and promptly lost it. Covering her mouth and doubling over in a fit of laughter. Laughing hysterically. Really laughing for the first time in forever.

And Anna loved it, she hugged her sister to her in a fit of giggles. Elsa's was such an unladylike laugh, too. Very much the opposite of the regal royal she presented to the public. And when Elsa snorted, it made Anna laugh even more.

Anna's sense of humor was so silly. It was really impossible not to laugh. She just said whatever was in her head. No filter. And Elsa loved her for that. She was jealous of the way she thought… her innocence. She found herself giggling away like an idiot… like she used to when they were kids… until she looked up and saw where the bed used to be.

"Uh-oh…", she said, momentarily in shock, then she started laughing hysterically again. "Yet another glorious side effect of the Elsa Orgasm…"

"What?" Anna said, following her sister's gaze. Then, "Oh my God, I guess it really _was_ the best yet!", Anna said, and began laughing like a hyena.

"Apparently.", Elsa managed as she looked across the room at the literal avalanche of snow that was now covering her bed.

"Oops." Elsa smiled. "That's how it felt, though. And after all that, I didn't even get to squeeze your boobies."

A quick flick of her wrist and all the snow disintegrated, leaving the bed looking just as normal: warm and dry. Anna yanked Elsa across the room to the bed, drew the covers down and got in, then pulled Elsa in next to her. Finally, she curled up beside her, her arm resting over Elsa's bare stomach and snuggled up tight against the coolness of her sister's still naked body.

"Just let me get my wind back, little sister, and the Royal boobies will officially be squeezed."

Anna giggled. "Sorry I got so excited and carried away… I just really, really wanted to…"

"Relieve the stress of my Queenly duties?"

Anna looked up at her. "Yeah, that… and make you totally crazy!"

"Well, mission accomplished… on both counts, little one."

Her cheeks reddened and Anna sighed, "I love it when you call me that."

Elsa reached over and traced Anna's warm cheek softly with her fingers. "It suits you."

Her eyes closed in pleasure, Anna said, "That feels nice. I so love your hands, Els… the feel of your fingers on my skin."

"I've always hated my hands.", Elsa confessed.

Anna looked at her in confusion, then sudden comprehension. "Oh, cause that's where the power comes from?"

Elsa nodded. "It seems they're what always get me in trouble, they screw me up."

"Well, I love them." Anna breathed compassionately, taking Elsa's hand in hers and lovingly kissing first her palm, then each fingertip softly; frost forming on Elsa's digits with every warm kiss. Then, Anna pulled each of them, in turn, into the hotness of her mouth and sucked the ice off gently.

Elsa closed her eyes and mewled in pleasure as she felt the fireworks starting up again in her nether regions. "God, that feels... so good! So good!", she breathed through half lidded eyes, feeling warm pulses of sensation starting to cascade throughout her body as Anna's mouth and tongue began to awaken one of her most erogenous zones.

Reluctantly, Elsa forced her mind to focus. "Hey, don't forget, it's my turn to ravish _you_, dear sister.", she reminded her.

Anna nodded, "Oh, don't worry, I would never forget _that_!", she winked and moved the hand from her lips down to one of her breasts, where Elsa began to knead it gently making Anna's breath catch in her throat. She suddenly felt very hot under the covers.

Elsa's other hand reached up and started massaging Anna's other breast through her clothes, making the younger girl moan in pleasure.

"Okay, my job here is done: boobies officially squeezed. Now back to the paperwork!", Elsa chirped and turned away as if to get up from the bed. Anna's hand shot out and grabbed her.

"Hey, that doesn't count, I'm not even nak—"

Elsa had suddenly turned back, her mouth finding Anna's and devouring it hungrily, cutting her off mid-sentence. Anna recovered quickly, and in a fit of surprised passion, her hands reached up and tangled in Elsa's hair, pulling her braid completely loose in her sudden need, causing Elsa's long platinum hair to spill onto her naked porcelain shoulders in a snowy white billow. When the kiss finally ended, Elsa shook out her newly unbound hair and ran her fingers through the crown. Anna watched as the tendrils slid through her long, slender fingers and it touched off a fire below Anna's waist causing the throbbing between her legs to multiply tenfold. When Elsa was done, it looked messy yet perfect. Elsa gazed back at her with those impossibly blue cobalt eyes of hers as if nothing had just happened, not even realizing the effect she was having on her sister. The sight nearly caused Anna to cry. Anna just stared, dumbstruck for a few seconds. She was so beautiful.

"God, Els, how do you even _do_ that? ", Anna shook her head in wonder.

"Do what?", Elsa asked, looking completely puzzled.

"Run your hands through your hair a couple of times and have it look... like that."

"I'm confused. What do you mean? Like what?"

"Like um... a Norse goddess or something!"

"Oh!", Elsa said in surprise, then her cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment, "I- I dunno. I never thought about it, really. I run my fingers through it and it just… happens. It just falls that way for some reason."

Anna snorted. "Lucky you! I mean, if I ever did that to mine, it would just look like-"

"It does every morning when you wake up? ", Elsa said, biting her lip but still unable to stifle a giggle. "Minus the drool, of course!", she smiled cheerfully.

"Hey!", Anna said and gave her shoulder a playful shove. "Cut it out! We can't all look like fucking Freya every moment of the day, now can we?"

"Sorry," Elsa said lowering her head slightly but still grinning ear to ear.

"Sheesh, Elsa, I was just trying to give you a compliment.", Anna huffed, pretending to be offended.

"I know you were and I was doing my best to avoid it. You know how bad I am at accepting them."

"Yes, I do. But the fact remains that you are damn sexy with your hair down."

"If you say so", Elsa sighed then gave in with a shrug, "Now stop distracting me! I'm hungry for a taste of that delicious little secret stash of chocolate fondue you keep hidden between those luscious freckled thighs of yours."

A shiver ran through Anna at the imagery and she saw a flurry of tiny cobalt flecks swirl through Elsa's eager turquoise eyes as they darkened with desire.

Then she was pulling Anna roughly to her and kissing her fiercely while her hands started tearing at Anna's clothes with renewed vigor.

Anna was turned on beyond belief by Elsa's teasing her. She leaned into the kiss and ripped at her clothes as well, helping Elsa as much as she could but Elsa seemed to be doing a fine job on her own. By the time the kiss ended, she'd managed to strip off the entire top half of Anna's attire. As Anna struggled to get her breath back, Elsa plunged her hand down into the waistband of Anna's skirt and beneath her underwear into the muggy depths of her dampness, causing Anna to cry out in pleasure.

"God, how I love you like this!", Anna breathed in excitement.

"Oh I can be a real monster.", Elsa shot back like lightning and even with all the bells and whistles going off in Anna's body, she couldn't help but laugh.

"So I've heard. Is this what monsters do for fun? Ravish fair maidens?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm… and fair _princesses_... then they devour them whole.", she breathed into Anna's mouth as her lips covered her sisters again and her tongue invaded hungrily. Her free hand reached up to fondle one of Anna's now bare breasts.

"If you don't get that fucking skirt off, Anna, I'm going to explode.", Elsa growled with rising impatience when the kiss ended.

"Oh don't do that, we certainly don't want another avalanche!" Anna smiled, reaching down and pushing at it franticly while Elsa reached behind her to unzip it and wrench it down with one hand. She didn't want to remove the hand between her sister's legs but found that it was necessary.

"Sorry," she said as she pulled the skirt the rest of the way off and then pulled down Anna's panties… finally revealing the hirsute, auburn curls beneath. She only had her panties down to her knees before Elsa could resist no longer, pulling Anna's thighs apart and burying her face in her crotch. Anna's head snapped back in ecstasy as her sister's cool tongue began licking all over and around her throbbing warm folds.

"God, you taste so good, Anna. So fucking good.", she sighed with pleasure. "I could eat you for every meal."

And even before Elsa's fingers found their way into her passage, Anna was already trembling in her climax.

"Really?", Elsa breathed, looking up at her sister in disbelief, "Already?" She sounded disappointed. "That was even faster than mine."

Anna worked to get her breath. "I know. Sorry, Els… it was too much… your hair down and that cold tongue of yours then you telling me you could have me for every meal right after saying that _word_... I just I couldn't help-"

"Which word? Oh you must mean 'fuck'. The word 'fuck'?", she said and drew it out as long and sexy as she could. Anna gave a bit of a whimper and nodded, which caused Elsa to smile ear to ear. She let her fingers start to play through the curls of Anna's mound. Then she slipped one into her slit and Anna's hips arched up to meet her.

"The word 'fuck', Annastasia? You like how I say it?", she crawled back up to Anna's face and breathed in her ear.

All Anna could do was nod and bite her bottom lip as Elsa continued her glorious massage. It was still so jarring to hear Elsa curse, and to hear her say that word was particularly jarring,... jarring and exciting, thoroughly arousing. It just wasn't something that Royalty did... ever. And to hear her saying it to her in the way she was, dripping with sexual longing, it alone continued to nearly cause her to orgasm every time she heard it fall from her sister's dainty lips.

Elsa moved back down to the juncture of her sister's hips… "And you like the way my cold tongue feels licking your hot, drenched, delicious little folds… fucking you...?", she said, still massaging Anna with her fingers.

Anna nodded weakly another shiver traveling through her and Elsa spread her open, leaning down, her mouth inches away from her sister's throbbing sex, but she hesitated.

"What would you like me to do?", she asked in a low, husky growl.

Anna could feel Elsa's frosty breath cool against her hottest, most sensitive part. It caused chills to raise all over her body and she couldn't stop shivering. All she could do was grunt as she looked down at her sister's face, Elsa's eyes were fevered, her cheeks slightly flushed, her unbound white blond hair messy and hanging loosely down, tickling Anna's thighs in a most tantalizing way. She was the most beautiful thing Anna had ever seen.

"Do you want me to… "

Anna nodded. "Oh God, yes, Elsa, p-please."

"Please what?"

"P-pplease, El-ssa…."

"Please fuck you, you mean? Fuck you with my cool, wet tongue?"

Anna's hips bucked up involuntarily, "Yes! Yes, please fuck me, Elsa! _Fuck_ me! Please!"

Elsa beamed… and lowered her head, taking her sister's clitoris in her mouth and beginning a gentle, easy suction that caused Anna to whimper and cry softly.

"Yes, yes… Els…Elsss… Elllss-saaaa", Anna whined, so close to ecstasy again. Elsa loved hearing her say her name like that, the raw need, the pure unadulterated desire. She felt her sister's hands on the back of her head, urging her onward. She increased the pressure of the suction and Anna shuddered beneath her, chills snaking all over her body. Elsa gently slid two of her fingers in out and of her passage slowly, increasing the pace after a few seconds. Anna's hips arched up into her sister's groping tongue and fingers… it didn't take long for another orgasm to shake her, stiffening her body as Elsa continued the suction. She rode it out until she was sure that Anna would faint from the pleasure, then she eased up and let her go, her hips falling back onto the bed, her whole body trembling with release. She moved back up to cradle Anna's head in her hands, kissing the top of her auburn locks lightly. Not surprised to see that Anna was crying, she flicked away the tears with her thumbs and licked off the moisture with her tongue. Anna often cried when she came to climax and this was the first time Elsa had ever been able to bring her to climax twice during one lovemaking session.

Anna's eyes fluttered open and looked into Elsa's with such love that Elsa thought she might start crying herself.

"Hi.", Elsa said softly, her lips sliding into a warm smile filled with undisguised affection.

"Hi, yourself.", Anna looked up at her, still struggling to get her breath. She grinned contentedly up at Elsa even though the trails of her tears still streaked down her face.

"Are you okay, little one?", Elsa asked.

"Mmmm… never b-better, big sister. _That_… was amazing.", she breathed, "Although I'm not sure I'll ever walk again."

"Oh?", Elsa feigned concern. "That _is_ worrying."

"Yeah," Anna panted, "I-I feel like I may be paralyzed from the waist down."

Elsa smiled at her and traced her fingers down Anna's stomach, below the swell of her hips to favor her groove with a couple of gentle strokes.

Anna sucked in a breath and arched her back. "Ohhhhhh, God!"

"Nope, definitely not paralyzed.", Elsa grinned and removed her hand, letting her off the hook.

"You Monster!", Anna teased and it made Elsa giggle.

"Better go get pitchforks.", Elsa smiled.

"Don't worry, as soon as my insides stop quivering like jelly, I'll definitely fork you, Elsie.", Anna winked.

Elsa just shook her head and laughed.

"God, how I love you, little one.", Elsa breathed, feeling how just those words made Anna relax even more completely and melt into her embrace, feeling her love and taking comfort in it. She kissed her cheek softly, letting her lips trail down to her jawline and tracing it with tender kisses as well, then snuggled into the crook of her neck and began letting her lips caress the nape gently, causing Anna to sigh with pleasure. She moved up and sucked an earlobe into her mouth and Anna shivered.

"You—you make me feel so good, Els.", Anna told her. "I love that you love me like this… like I love you, I mean. Love that we both love each other like this, I mean." She laughed. "Oh my God, what you're doing feels so good, I'm not making any sense!

Elsa smiled against her ear, pulling their bodies closer. "It makes perfect sense," she laughed and Anna could feel her cool breath against the tender flesh of her throat, making her tremble. "And, I do know what you mean."

"Twice.", Anna breathed in disbelief, "You do realize you just made me come twice, right?"

"I do!", Elsa said, unburying her head from the crook of Anna's neck to look her in the eyes, "And, I have to admit, I'm pretty damn proud of myself."

Anna snorted. "Imagine how I feel!"

Elsa laughed and gave her an evil smile, "Wanna go double or nothing?"  
>"Hells, yeah! But, what about all those treaties and trade agreements?"<p>

Elsa sighed, "Ugh! You _had_ to remind me."

"Sorry. But, I know you can't spend every waking second of the day with me, Els. I understand, you have a kingdom to run and we've always got tonight."

"True.", Elsa sighed, "But, to be completely honest, Anna, I really would like to just stay here like this with you…"

Anna looked up at her, eyes suddenly glassy and glistening with emotion.

"… for the rest of my life.", Elsa smiled into her sister's face and traced her cheek with her fingers, looking into her sister's shining eyes with so much affection that Anna felt she would nearly burst from it. "I've wanted it to be like this between us again for so long. Wanted us to be together again like this, just the way we used to be, not in a sexual way, for so long.", she sighed.

"Oh you know I have, too, Els. Not that the sex part isn't a nice perk or anything."

"Oh no, I definitely couldn't give that up… especially not now that I know what a tigress you are in bed, little one.", she winked.

Anna flushed at this. "You really think I'm a tigress?"

"I do.", she said with a coy grin.

"Roar!", Anna said and giggled.

"Seriously, though, my love, the sex thing has just brought us even closer than we could ever hope to have been before."

"True."

"You're my comfort and joy, little one. My love for you is unconditional and infinite and it always will be.", she leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. "You're my whole reason for living, you know that, baby sister?"

Anna wasn't sure she could even speak. She never could have imagined Elsa saying those words to her. It was beyond overwhelming. Beyond anything she had ever hoped for in her wildest dreams.

"I—I don't… know what to say. I've felt the same about you for so long. My whole life, really. You don't know how long I—I've wanted to hear you say something like what you just said to me, Els."

"Oh, 13 years at least, I'm sure.", she smiled. "Too long. Much, much too long." She traced Anna's jaw lightly with her fingers, then leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Better late than never.", Anna told her when the kiss ended.

Elsa smiled at her. "Thank you for that, little one." Then, she sighed, "Well, I suppose I've shirked my Queenly duties as long as I can... time to go put in an appearance downstairs…" She moved to get up off the bed. "Say, should I leave my hair down?", she asked as she stood.

"Not unless you want all the palace guards walking around with erections for the rest of the day.", Anna giggled. "I, on the other hand, would love it."

"The erections or the hair down?", Elsa winked.

"_You_ know!"

"Oh, the erections?", Elsa raised a teasing brow.

Anna grinned and shoved her arm. "Oh, of course, nothing like a good erection!"

"I wouldn't know.", Elsa grinned and leaned over to give Anna a final kiss on the lips before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Well, I guess we should both make ourselves presentable. I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine?", she said and caused Anna to smile ear to ear. She leapt from the bed and bounded after her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think I look like Freya?", Elsa was asking a few minutes later when she was interrupted by a sharp rap on the outside of her chamber door.<p>

"Your Majesties?", came Kai's loud but apologetic voice from the hallway.

"Yes?", Elsa answered from behind the bathroom door where she sat in a warm bath with Anna, running a soapy sponge over her sister's bare shoulders lightly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but the delegation from the Northern Isles has arrived early. Are you available to come greet them?"

"Oh great! They weren't supposed to show up until tomorrow!", Elsa murmured under her breath, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Kai. Tell them Princess Anna and I will be there in just a moment. We're just finishing cleaning up in here."

She wrung out the sponge and placed it on the short table beside the tub.

"'Just a moment'? Wait, what?", Anna asked incredulously, "We're like um… naked."

"Not for long," Elsa said, getting out of the tub doing a little swirling motion with her hand… she was suddenly fully dressed in one of her ice gowns, this one a stunning periwinkle blue that brought out her eyes so that they looked even more beautiful than they usually did, if that was even possible. And her hair was back in a perfect braid, hanging over her shoulder.

"Well, that was pretty amazing.", Anna told her, eyes wide in admiration.

Elsa just nodded and gave her a small smile.

"And all good for you, but what about me.", Anna asked, getting out of the tub shakily. "It takes me forever to get ready!"

"Hmmmm… I've never tried this on someone else, but if you will indulge me…"

"Sure, but maybe you should just go on down and I'll come down lat—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Elsa had twirled her hands and Anna found herself draped in a beautiful flowing green gown, much like her sister's but very different, too. Lots of rosemaling of different brightly colored flowers and leaves scattered over the lower part of the skirt and gracing the train as well. Additionally, there was an elegant golden crocus, the Kingdom of Arendelle's royal symbol, adorning the front of the bodice. It was a brightly colored, beautiful dress, much like something Anna would've picked out herself, but fancier since they were going to be meeting a delegation of dignitaries. And, her braids were done up in a neat little bun at the back of her head, fastened, she assumed, with some sort of icicles. She gazed at herself in the mirror in awe… even her make-up was perfect, just like Elsa's. She was going to have to get Elsa to dress her every day.

"Do you like it? I-Is it too cold?", Elsa asked with concern.

Anna shook her head, "No, it—it's gorgeous. Perfect. I love it.," Anna gushed, "I-I didn't even notice it being cold. Maybe I'm just used to it because of you. Will it melt, though… cause of my body heat?"

"It shouldn't. I've made it extra thick and heat impermeable."

Anna laughed, "Seriously? Sometimes you sound like a science book!"  
>"Well, I've had plenty of time to read them. I'm so glad you like it."<p>

"Oh yes, it—it's like- like something I would choose myself."

This made Elsa smile deeply. "Really? I was hoping so… I watched you grow up outside my window all those years, you know… I figured I knew your taste and likes pretty well."

Anna suddenly felt like she was going to cry. "You did great! It means even more coming from you own hand like that."

Elsa nodded. "Well, thank you, little one."

Anna's eyes filled up, "Thank _you!_", she said, embracing Elsa in a huge hug. Elsa could see she was coming apart and that wasn't what she'd intended at all. Anna was such a sensitive girl. She never took anything lightly, she always looked beyond the superficial meanings of gestures. It was one of the things Elsa loved about her. But sometimes she assumed much more gravity than was intended.

Like now.

"It's just a dress, Anna.", she whispered in her ear.

"Oh no, it's so much more than that… it's you… your memories… it's your-.", Anna said, her bottom lip starting to quiver.

"No," Elsa said, putting a finger under her chin, her turquoise blue eyes staring deeply into Anna's teal green ones. "It's a dress. I just whipped it up. It's not some sort of angst filled cry for help or anything of the sort, believe me. Even I'm not _that _pathetic!", she said with a small chuckle. "It's just… a dress.", she said and made a dismissive motion with her hand.

She kissed Anna softly on the forehead. Then, she reached down and raised Anna's hand to her lips, kissing the back of it gently. "It's nothing to worry that pretty little head of yours about. I promise. Okay?"

Anna took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay.", she sighed and Elsa could see her letting it go, then she gave a huge grin. "I feel just like Cinderella, Els."

Elsa grinned at this. "That must mean I'm your… um fairy Godmother, then?"

"Uh… no. You're _much_ too gorgeous to be a fairy Godmother." Lifting the dress slightly and looking down at her feet, Anna laughed, "I even have glass slippers!"

"_Ice_ slippers!", Elsa corrected.

"Yeah, ice slippers. Sorry, your Snow Queenliness!", Anna laughed and Elsa cringed, rolling her eyes at her sister's utterly failed attempt at being droll. "Sorry! That was bad!", she admitted with a giggle. Then, "I-I promise I won't go losing one when the clock strikes 12."

"Oh no worries about that, little one. It won't all go away at midnight, you have my word. And even if you _did_ lose one, I could just make you another…. No silly princes better come round looking to try it on you!"

"Not unless they want to deal with a pissed off Snow Queen. "

"Exactly! You're mine, all mine, dear sister!"

Elsa leaned in and kissed her full lips lightly, "It's nearly impossible for me to resist those lips of yours, Anna, even when I have to force myself to."

Anna smiled.

"And, I must say, you _do_ look gorgeous in that dress."

"Not as gorgeous as you.", Anna responded, it was how she always responded when Elsa told her how lovely she was.

"Oh, of course not, her Snow Queenliness can't be upstaged, now can she?.", she winked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"God, you're such a Diva!", Anna shot back.

Elsa chuckled softly. "When I have to be.", she grinned.

Anna knew that Elsa actually didn't find her own self attractive at all. She'd told her as much on many occasions… that she thought she looked too cold and detached. Elsa didn't like mirrors. Anna thought it probably had a lot to do with the fact that she had to 'face' herself when she looked in a mirror and she still felt so much guilt, all the time. She could only see that, not her beauty, just her coldness… and all the awful things she'd done in the past. It was meaningless to Elsa that these acts she found so loathsome and repulsive were not her fault, but were accidents. The result was still the same. She hated herself, therefore she hated the way she looked. She found the things she'd done unforgivable. But, that had changed _a lot_ since she and Anna had gotten back together, in so many ways, Elsa's 'coldness' had been replaced by something else. Something Anna couldn't exactly put her finger on, but she knew it had a lot to do with Elsa finally being happy and feeling loved. Anna really thought she had started down the path of forgiving herself for the past. Leaving the past in the past and starting anew. There was a beautiful warm, glowing light behind the ice now that was never there before… as if you could look into her eyes and see the very beating of her heart, anything but cold and unfeeling, but very warm and all the love radiating out from it. Anna wasn't the only one who had noticed. Many of the staff had remarked on how much more beautiful the Queen was since she'd returned from the North Mountain. Anna was thrilled to know that she'd been partially responsible for that.

"C'mon, now, little one," Elsa urged, snapping Anna out of her momentary reverie, "let's get this over with!"

Anna nodded. "Okay. And to answer your earlier question, Freya's beauty pales utterly in comparison to yours, my Queen.", she said with an overly dramatic flourish and a deep bow indicating Elsa should go ahead of her.

"Oh please!", Elsa said with a roll of her eyes, shaking her head as she walked past the younger girl, "Flattery is not going get you out of this meeting, dear sister." She flicked her index finger in Anna's direction and a blue jet of ice shot from it and curved around to pop Anna's raised posterior with an icy blast.

"Ow!" Anna bleated in surprise, her back going ramrod straight instantly. "Hey, that stung, Elsa!", she whined when she recovered, jutting out her bottom lip and rubbing her backside.

Elsa covered her mouth but couldn't stop the little burst of a laugh that escaped her lips at Anna's reaction. "Now, don't sulk!", she said, her eyes dancing with amusement, "It is so unbecoming of a Crown Princess to sulk."

"I'm not… sulking.", Anna said, still rubbing her derriere. "I mean, I kinda… liked it, actually.", she said, a playfully lewd smile making its way across her lips. "Do you think tonight, maybe you could—?"

Elsa stopped her with a raised hand. "Don't even!", she said. "Now come on before they send a search party after us!" Elsa started out the door and Anna fell in step behind her, but then Elsa thought better of it and turned quickly on her heel back to the younger girl causing a near collision. Anna came up short, her face only inches from her sister's. Elsa grinned at her with mischief twinkling in her eyes. "And no attempts at retaliation either or you won't be enjoying any more of my little icy blasts later this evening, you kinky little minx.", she smiled sweetly and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

Anna's eyes lit up at this. "Yes, your Majesty!", she chirped, giving a slight curtsey and moving so that she was standing beside her sister, she reached down and took Elsa's hand in hers then they made their way to the Grand Staircase side by side.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter. :-)**


	8. I Think Some Company Is Overdue

**_Author's Note:_ This is a short chapter (for me) that has alot more exposition than most of my other chapters have. It is actually the first part of what turned into a gargantuan chapter that I am going to have to split up into two or three chapters here. I hope you enjoy, and I apologize in advance for where I have ended this one... it was just the only place that worked. No real smut in this chapter, but there will be in the next ones. ;-) Enjoy and please review if you are liking what you're reading!**

After going on much longer than anyone had anticipated, the Ball had finally come to an end and Elsa was exhausted. It was well after midnight and the Queen had only just finished saying her goodbyes to the last of the stragglers. She was missing her sister terribly. As soon as the last person was out the door, she rushed immediately up to her chambers, anticipating that Anna would be waiting for her there.

Earlier that evening, when Elsa had seen just how bored Anna was by the whole affair, she had suggested that the younger girl leave a little early. Anna had protested, saying that she didn't want to abandon Elsa seeing as how the Queen didn't particularly enjoy social situations since she wasn't yet used to being in the presence of so many people. But Elsa had vowed that she would be fine, that it was her job and that she needed to get used to it now since the new "open gates" policy had been established. Besides, she had insisted, there was no need for both of them to be bored to tears. So very reluctantly, Anna had left. Elsa truly wished she could've done the same. But being the Queen afforded her little leeway in such matters. She was, unfortunately, required to stick it out until the bitter end and until all the guests had taken their leave, no matter how late the hour. On the other hand, Anna, after putting in her initial appearance, could retire from the festivities pretty much whenever she wanted and no one would think anything of it. Elsa envied that freedom, but then again attending Balls held in her honor was a much better scenario than one of an angry lynch mob carrying pitchforks, shouting that she was a monster while they chased her back to the North Mountain never to return. _Infinitely _better! The people of Arendelle _did_ seem to genuinely love their new Monarch, even with the icy powers she possessed, and Elsa didn't want to do a single thing to jeopardize their current state of adulation. Which is why she and Anna had to be extra careful not to reveal the true nature of their relationship. If news of their secret got out, pitchforks and lynch mobs would be sure to follow.

Since the Great Thaw, both the sisters had been on display for their subjects far more than they ever had before in their lives. Anna had loved it at first, but it had gotten old quickly. Now, she just wanted to escape the crush of people, all wanting hers and her sister's attentions, as quickly as she could. It would've been different if it was only every now and then, but it had been a little less than two weeks since Arendelle's new Queen had come down from the North Mountain and in the space of that time, there had already been four Royal Balls to reacquaint the populace with their ruler. And that wasn't even counting the Coronation Ball which had been the inadvertent start of them. Thank goodness the staff was so good at preparing for them. At least that burden had been removed from the sisters. Elsa had been rushed off her feet with meetings and people requesting audiences with her and all manner of nitpicky things, too. It was amazing that she and Anna had found any time to be together at all. The thought of some alone time in one another's arms at the end of each day was the only thing that kept each of them going. That and the knowledge that it wouldn't always be like this. Eventually, interest in the Snow Queen and her sister would wane and things go back to normal. Well, not "normal", but the way things should have been had not the preceding 13 years intervened. At least that was what both sisters hoped.

The Queen was completely drained. And, as usual, she had been looking forward to spending a little relaxing, quality time with her sister all evening. Concentrating on seeing Anna after the Ball was what had sustained her through a night of meeting hundreds of new people and pretending she enjoyed it.

But, when she arrived in her chambers, Anna was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in her own chambers, either. Nor was she down in the kitchen enjoying the expensive chocolates Elsa had had imported from Switzerland. She wasn't even in the Hall of Paintings where Elsa had found her on a few occasions in the past. The Queen was starting to get panicky. She only knew of one other place the younger girl might have gone to wait out the Ball. So, she made her way back up the stairs to their private library.

And that's where she found the younger girl, curled up under a blanket on the couch by the fire, sleeping soundly, a small "caa" sound coming from her lips each time she exhaled. There was a tiny rivulet of drool running from the side of her mouth onto one of the fancy, decorative pillows that Elsa had ordered specially made for her Coronation celebration. Imported from Persia, they were fashioned from the finest satin cloth then festooned with a large hand embroidered crocus, which was painstakingly stitched onto the front with gold dipped silk thread. They had cost the Queen a small fortune because of the workmanship, man hours and import fees of materials and commodities from the East. Anna's saliva was presently making a rather large damp spot on the fabric of one of them. And suddenly, Elsa found she couldn't stop smiling. She herself had woken up a lot lately with a similar pool of drool on her own shoulder or in the crook of her neck courtesy of her younger sibling. It was nice to know that even the most lavish pillows in all the Kingdom weren't spared Anna's drool du jour. If she'd discovered that anyone else but Anna had christened one of her uber expensive pillows in such a manner, she'd have been livid, but since it was her lovely baby sister, she felt just the opposite. A little Anna slobber only made the item that much more valuable to her.

As she lay sleeping peacefully, Anna looked so like the little girl Elsa remembered from her childhood, so perfectly imperfect. All of her anxiety from the evening melted away just watching her sister sleep and Elsa felt herself relaxing. Before she could help it, a giggle of delight bubbled up and escaped Elsa's lips as a rush of memories flooded back into her brain of a time, years ago, when she had often seen Anna in a similar situation. Elsa's soft laughter stirred Anna from her slumber and her eyelids fluttered open. She squinted up at her sister sleepily.

"Hey, Els.", Anna said, her voice groggy.

"Hey.", Elsa smiled. "I am sorry I woke you, little one. It was just getting late and I missed you in my chambers."

"It's okay.", Anna said, sitting up, stretching and stifling a yawn, "I should be the one apologizing. After I cut out of the Ball, this was the only quiet place I could find. I totally meant to meet you in your chambers when I heard the party winding down, but the fire was so warm in here, I guess I ended up falling asleep instead."

"Oh, no apologies, little one. I am the one who insisted you leave early. And then I was late getting everyone shooed out tonight. I need to get better at that.", Elsa frowned to herself and sighed softly. "Anyway… may I?", she asked, indicating the couch where Anna sat. Anna nodded, moving over so there would be more room for her sister.

"You know," Elsa said as she sat down beside her, "I used to sneak into the Hall of Paintings sometimes at night when we were kids and you would be there. Asleep like just now. I would go find a blanket and put it over you because I was afraid you were cold."

Anna's eyes were suddenly full. "Oh, Els, that was _you?"_

Elsa nodded quietly.

"I would wake up covered and I always thought it was mama or papa who had done it."

"No, it was me.", Elsa sighed wistfully, smiling a serene smile at the memory, "You were always so beautiful."

"And you… always kissed me on the cheek?"

Elsa blushed. "Yes, I did.", she admitted, still smiling even though tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, "You remember that, too?"

"Oh definitely. I always pretended to be asleep because I wasn't sure I would get kissed if I was awake. So I waited for it. I remember the way it made me feel. So safe and loved, like everything was going to be okay. It's one of my best memories of back then, actually."

"Oh Anna, it is? Really?", Elsa said, unable to suppress the sob building within her.

Anna nodded, tears staining her cheeks now, too.

Elsa pulled her sister to her and hugged her so tight Anna thought she might break. Then she kissed the top of her hair, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, slightly lingering when she kissed her mouth. "Anna, I love you so much! _ So_ much! I'm never leaving you again. Not ever! I promise!"

"Elsa," Anna sighed, looking so happy it nearly caused Elsa to burst into another huge sob, "I love you, too. Always have. I—I can't believe this is really happening. That we're finally really together. I always wanted it to be like this, Elsa. For us to be together all the time."

"I know and we will be. Nothing will ever keep us apart again. I realize it's a little hard now with me being Queen for us to be together as much as we want to be. I have to be busy with so many things. Council meetings and trade agreements to approve, treaties to sign, people to meet. Balls to attend.", she smiled, "Just know that whenever I'm doing anything at all now, if you're not with me, I'd always rather be spending that time with you. Usually the only thing that's getting me through whatever it is I'm doing is the thought that you will be waiting for me when it's over. It's something to look forward to. I know you'd probably find all that stuff terribly boring, but as the crown princess you're always welcome and it's perfectly within the law to attend any of those things with me. I just didn't really think you'd want to."

Anna shrugged. "I dunno. It would be nice just to be with you.", she said shyly.

"Well, like I said, you're welcome any time.", Elsa smiled, "But you have to be on your best behavior. No rambunctiousness."

At the word "rambunctiousness", Anna's eyes lit up.

"So what you're saying is that I couldn't duck under the council table to enjoy a few midday munchies under your dress then?", Anna asked, her eyes now bright, sparkling and wide awake with mischief.

The blood drained from Elsa's face, making it even paler than usual and her eyes went huge in shock. For a second, she didn't know what to say. "Wait, what?"

Anna just grinned. "You heard me. No chowing down at that delicious little out of the way ice cream parlor you keep tucked away between those luscious icy thighs of yours during a council meeting".

Instantly, a deep blush traveled over Elsa, covering her whole body and it suddenly felt like a hammer was pounding her crotch.

"Anna!", She gasped, looking around to make sure they were still alone in the library, "Oh my God! You're awful! I can't believe you just- No! Definitely not!"

Anna giggled at her sister's reaction. "I didn't think so, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

Elsa shook her head. "You can be a naughty girl when you want to be, Annastasia."

"Ahhh but that's why you love me. Besides, I'm sure something like that is the only thing that would keep me from nodding off completely at one of those meetings. I mean, it would be even better than the fireplace in here for that!"

"Well, that's true enough… and I will admit your under-the-table idea is no doubt the most erotic one I've ever heard in my life!"

"Oh, so does that mean it's not out of the realm of possibility then?", Anna asked hopefully.

"No! It doesn't mean that!", Elsa said quickly, "It just means that it really gave me a jolt in a certain area, which is why you said it. You just love to say things that shock me."

Anna raised her brows and gave her one of those mischievous grins of hers that Elsa had so come to love. "Guilty as charged, your Majesty. But it lightened the mood, which was sorely needed. I'm tired of being sad. I'd rather be… 'jolted' by other feelings."

"Me, too," Elsa chuckled softly, "And I'll be honest and confess that the thought of it certainly has me going." She blushed again, an even deeper red. "Still."

Anna smiled sweetly. "Does it, really?", she arched a coy brow.

Elsa nodded and swallowed hard. "Very much so.", Elsa's blue eyes met Anna's teal ones for a split second before she looked away guiltily and sighed, causing Anna to smile ear to ear.

"Well, alls I'm saying, Elsa, dear, is that if you're up for it, at the next Council meeting, make sure you get a big table with a tablecloth over it and don't wear any underthings. Just let me know and I'll be waiting underneath to sample each and every tasty frozen confection that comes my way." Anna put particular accent on the word 'comes'.

And Elsa felt chills scatter all over herself. Chills. Elsa didn't get chills.

Anna _loved_ the look on her sister's face. "Els, did you just… shiver."

"Yes. I-I think so…"

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Neither did I.", she chuckled, then more seriously, "I can't believe I'm even considering this."

Anna's eyes lit up. "You _are_ considering it, then?"

Elsa nodded her head once. "But, oh, Anna, it would just be so dangerous!"

Anna shrugged. "It would. It would also prove just how good you are at that whole 'conceal, don't feel' thing."

She chuckled. "Uhhh… yeah… but it's so risky. I mean, we could get caught so easily."

Elsa didn't know what she expected Anna to say but what she said was, "Isn't that the point?" and it nearly drove Elsa insane with passion. Her face flushed and there was no denying the urgent need that had been building up inside her. She could no longer resist. It had to quelled right that second or she felt sure she would explode.

"My chambers! _Now_!", she commanded, standing and pointing towards the hallway that led to her bedroom door as snow began to fall around them.

Anna rose from the couch to stand beside her sister, a Cheshire cat grin planted on her face. "Oh dear", Anna responded, feigning dread, "Am I in trouble?"

Elsa glared at her. "You don't know the half of it, baby sister."

Anna couldn't stop smiling but she tried to stifle the huge laugh she felt building up within her at her sister's reaction. She loved teasing her older sister, especially in a sexual fashion, just about more than anything in the world. She loved getting her going then being whisked away to a closet or private bathroom where she could help Elsa relieve her need and then Elsa could go about her day being Queen. But it was late, the Ball was over, no daily routine for Elsa to return to. So there would be no quickies tonight. They had the whole evening to spend as much "quality time" together as they wanted. Anna was thrilled beyond belief at how quickly she'd managed to get her sister going. And, the thought of the pleasures that awaited her in Elsa's chambers had her quivering in anticipation!

She grabbed Anna roughly by the ear and marched her down the hall to her chambers. When they got inside, Elsa deftly made a quick swooshing motion over her gown with her hand and it disintegrated immediately, leaving her perfectly naked. Then, she was kissing Anna fiercely. Her hands ripping viciously at the bodice of her sister's dress as she tried frantically to find buttons or hooks to undo.

"God! I hate these fucking ball gowns!", Elsa snarled with impatience.

"Els! Elsa! Wait…", Anna breathed as Elsa kept tearing at her clothes in vain, "The back. It-It's in the back, just one long zip that fastens in the b-" but Elsa was way ahead of her, she reached behind her sister and yanked the zipper at the nape of her neck down to her waist in one smooth motion. It made a very loud noise in the quiet room. Elsa wrested it from her shoulders eagerly and Anna took it from there, bending over and pulling it the rest of the way down to the swell of her hips. She wriggled just a bit and stood up straight, the whole dress fell away to reveal Anna's entire perfectly naked body underneath. No pantaloons, no corset, not even any panties. Elsa gasped involuntarily, shocked to see all of Anna this quickly, she could hear the blood pumping in her ears. She had to restrain her urge to just attack her sister that very second.

"Woah! No underthings?", Elsa ran her eyes over every inch of her sister's toned and shapely body, a playful grin forming on her lips as she gawked shamelessly, "Why, Crown Princess Anna, you scandalous little minx! You planned this, didn't you?"

"Yes!" Anna giggled, her whole body flushing such a deep red that even her freckles disappeared, bouncing up and down on her heels with unfettered joy. Elsa was very glad when she clapped her hands together in front of her chest because seeing her sister's pert little breasts jiggling every which way at Anna's giddy bouncing was causing the aching throb between her legs to reach such a fever pitch, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Do you like it?", Anna asked with unbridled enthusiasm, the biggest smile Elsa had ever seen beaming from her lovely face.

Elsa couldn't help chuckling. "Is this a trick question? I love it! But, very naughty behavior for a Crown Princess."

"I know!", Anna said with delight, blushing again. "But, it's just that we um… we always seem to end up like this and I know how much you hate having to go through all those laces and snaps and buttons and stays and hooks and eyes and straps and buck—"

Elsa held up a hand to stop her. "Anna! Less is more."

"It's just I—I just figured I'd make it easy on you. My little gift to you since you had to deal with the Ball pretty much on your own tonight… your Majesty.", she gave a small curtsy which was so adorable Elsa had to laugh in spite of the throbbing between her legs that was threatening to make her lose it.

"All in service to the realm, then, huh?", Elsa gave her a teasing smile, "You're much too good to me, your highness."

"Well, it's not really fair to you that you have to go through all that to get to me but one swipe of your hand and _poof_, you're completely naked and I have full access."

Elsa raised her brows. "Good point. I just don't understand why women today have to wear so many items of clothing anyway."

"This _is_ the Great North, Els. Most folks aren't immune to the cold like a certain Snow Queen."

Elsa gave a frustrated sigh. "I know and I get it, but why do they have to make everything so fucking hard to take off?"

Anna blushed again and shook her head, "I don't know.", she said, "and, incidentally, I'm never going to get used to hearing you curse."

Elsa smiled. "I can't do it in front of just _any_one, now can I? Only you, my sweet Princess."

"I feel so privileged.", Anna beamed.

"Oh you are.", Elsa agreed. "You're very special to me. Believe me. You are the only person I will ever let my guard down enough in front of to show my true self. I turn my filter off when it comes to you."

"Conceal, don't feel?", Anna smirked.

"I've promised myself. I will never do that with you. Never again. You get to see the real me, who I am deep down inside. Warts and all. The one no one else in all of the Universe is permitted to see. And you'll be happy to know that you're the only person who will ever hear the oh-so-demure Queen Elsa of Arendelle begging to be fucked."

Elsa saw gooseflesh raise on Anna at this. "Alls I know is that whenever you curse, it's like someone has taken a blacksmith's hammer to my crotch and my clit goes berserk!"

Elsa quirked a brow at this. "Is that so?", she asked coyly.

Anna nodded.

"In that case," she said, cupping one of Anna's breasts in her cool hand lightly, causing her to close her eyes and shiver, then walking over to the bed slowly so that Anna could enjoy the way her breasts jiggled with each step, "I want you to fuck me to within an inch of my life, little sister."

**_Author's Note:_ Again, I apologize for leaving it there! I know that was just awful of me! But the next chapter is going to pick up where this one left off, I promise. :-) Thank you_ so_ much for reading and sticking with this fiction even though the chapters are usually really long! And, please, if you're enjoying the fic, leave me a review. I love reading them!**


	9. Childlike Innocence

**_Author's Note:_ Okay, here's the smut, as promised. Hope you enjoy! Starting out with a few lines from Chapter 8 to refresh your memory.**

* * *

><p>"Alls I know is that whenever you curse, it's like someone has taken a blacksmith's hammer to my crotch and my clit goes berserk!"<p>

Elsa quirked a brow at this. "Is that so?", she asked coyly.

Anna nodded.

"In that case," she said, cupping one of Anna's breasts in her cool hand lightly, causing her to close her eyes and shiver, then walking over to the bed slowly so that Anna could enjoy the way her breasts jiggled with each step, "I want you to fuck me to within an inch of my life, little sister."

She slid lithely up onto silken sheets of the bed, leaning back against the pillows and spreading her legs wide so that Anna could see the glistening prize that awaited her in the area between them. To tantalize her even further, Elsa reached down and stroked herself ardently, unable to contain a moan at the pleasure it caused to course thru her. Anna's eyes went wide and she flushed bright red. Elsa had never had the guts to masturbate herself in front of her sister before, but Anna seemed to be enjoying it. More than enjoying it, actually. So much so, Elsa thought she was going to have to go over and pick her jaw up off the ground. Anna seemed frozen to the spot although not by any ice magic, just pure, simple desire. Elsa gave her a small smile, she couldn't remember when she'd enjoyed something this much. The look on Anna's face was priceless and indescribable… something between utter awe and absolute animal passion. She thought she could actually feel the heat radiating from her. Anxious to continue the seduction, she let her tongue flick out and lick its way across her upper lip salaciously before putting the index finger of her other hand into her mouth and sucking it alluringly, all the while staring at Anna's shocked face, showing the other girl her own desire and need. Then she let the finger trail down her chest slowly, watching Anna's eyes follow it… she slid it to her left breast and let it trace a wet circle around the edge of her areola then pinched the hardened nipple, closing her eyes and groaning in ecstasy.

Anna shuddered, her breath catching and a strangled mewling sound coming from the back of her throat. She suddenly felt as if she would explode. She just stood, mesmerized by what was happening in front of her. She stared at her sister's hand, tendons moving underneath the skin, as she worked her own throbbing folds so skillfully, her hips beginning to grind against them slowly as Anna watched, the aching area between Anna's own legs dampening with hot arousal and crying out for those very fingers to do the same to her. And the look on her sister's face… her eyes full of passion and want and a desperate need longing to be fulfilled. There were so many places for Anna to look: the fingers stroking her throbbing folds, the one toying with her nipple and then her face, whose eyes never left Anna's as she pleasured herself nearly to the brink of release.

Finally, Anna could take it no more and bolted onto the bed, on top of her sister like lightning, her mouth crashing into Elsa's, hungrily tasting and biting Elsa's lips while her hand reached down to grab her sister's wrist. She wrested Elsa's hand up to her own lips as soon as the kiss ended and drew each of her sister's icy fingers into the warmth of her mouth, sucking her sister's cool, sweet juices from them eagerly. Elsa whined in ecstasy at her sister suckling her extremely sensitive digits. She suddenly felt Anna's own fingers between her legs and she cried out in passion. The feelings were nearly overwhelming.

Sensing that Elsa was about to lose control from the degree of stimulation, Anna removed the hand from her sister's nether regions and let it slip up to cover one of her breasts instead and Elsa groaned in pleasure. Anna's thighs were on either side of Elsa's so she pressed her body down and rolled her hips so that their dripping mounds ground against each other and both of them cried out in ecstasy. She did it again and this time Elsa rolled her hips up, too. The feeling was even more exquisite. Elsa wrapped her legs around Anna's waist and Anna was able to crawl a little higher up and get more leverage. She moved her hand down and spread her lower lips wide and Elsa did the same, opening herself up to Anna. Then Anna pressed herself firmly against her sister's crotch so that as much surface area of both their vulvas were resting snugly against each other as possible. Clit on clit. Elsa reached around behind her sister and cupped her buttock cheeks in her hands, pulling Anna's hips firmly against her. Then, they began to move, arching up and down into each other hard, hips grinding against one another slowly. Delicious friction. It felt incredible. There were no words for just how incredible it did feel. Their bodies gyrated together like some kind of crazy machine, their breasts jiggling and bouncing against each other like mad, sending even more sparks of bliss spiraling through them. They looked into each other's eyes as their bodies meshed into one.

"I'm close.", Elsa breathed, her voice raw and desperate, "Really, really close."

Anna nodded. She didn't want it to be over with yet but she knew Elsa was not going to hold out much longer, she was already too far gone. She stopped grinding against her because she didn't want to deny herself the sweet taste of her sister that she'd been longing to savor all night. She wanted to pleasure Elsa until she truly _was_ within an inch of her life.

Elsa looked into her face, confused. "Wh- what's wrong? Wh- why are you stopping?"

"Because," Anna said with a coy smile, "I just got a sudden craving for a little creamy French Vanilla goodness."

Elsa's cheeks turned rosy. "Oh.", she said, averting her eyes in embarrassment. "Well, I don't think you'll be disappointed.", she said demurely.

"With you, big sister, I never am.", Anna beamed. Then, she began kissing her way slowly down Elsa's body. Everywhere her hot lips touched, she saw a pink bloom of color on her sister's nearly snow white skin. The hotter Anna got, the cooler Elsa got and it drove both of them absolutely mad with passion. Anna cupped her breasts and suckled each of her hardened nipples before continuing to trail down her stomach to the juncture of her hips. She felt Elsa's hand on her head, urging her below the swell of her hips.

"Please… please…", Elsa begged, "Anna… please…"

Anna responded by dipping her head down and kissing the tender insides of her thighs, sucking on the frigid skin until she saw pink rise to the surface. Then, she kissed the top of Elsa's white blond mound right over the area that housed the throbbing bundle of nerves that was the center of her sister's pleasure and Elsa shuddered.

"Ohhhh… God!", Elsa gasped. "Hurry, please hurry!"

At that, Anna spread her open and blew a long, sustained puff of hot breath across her chilly sister's throbbing nub. It made smoke curl up in wispy tendrils from her sister's crotch.

Elsa inhaled a shuddery gasp.

"Ohhhhh… Fuuuck!", Elsa wailed in surprise, her voice raspy with passion as her hips twisted up towards Anna involuntarily. Anna smiled up at her, pleased with her reaction, barely able to stifle a giggle at the way what she'd just done had affected her sister.

Then she bent her head and began licking all over and around Elsa's icy folds, letting her warm tongue dart into every crevice and cranny of her sister's sex, lapping at it greedily. The salty sweet taste of Elsa's essence was intermingled with a bit if her own. Elsa began to writhe beneath her, moaning louder than Anna could ever remember hearing her moan. She felt Elsa's hand tangled in the back of her hair, pushing her tightly to her, her hips beginning to grind against Anna's probing tongue. Elsa's other hand reaching frantically behind her to clutch a handful of the tangled sheets. Anna let two of her fingers slip up inside her passage and Elsa's body shuddered and quaked. She began a rhythmic penetration, curling her fingers toward the front of her sister's passage, causing tremors of ecstasy to wrack Elsa's body. Finally, Anna moved her mouth over to the throbbing nub whose only purpose was to give Elsa pleasure, letting her tongue flicker around it and then flutter against it for a few seconds before taking it into her mouth, gripping it between her teeth and sucking on it hard, her fingers still moving in and out of her sister vigorously. A noise like Anna had never heard escaped Elsa's lips, one of complete and utter surrender.

"Annnn-na!", Elsa's voice came out in a low, throaty moan as her hips locked, rising up off the bed, her body convulsing for a few seconds before she stiffened in the rapture of ultimate climax. Anna withdrew her fingers from Elsa's passage promptly as it began to ice over in seconds and she certainly didn't want them to become frozen inside her but she didn't let up on the suction on her clit until she was quite sure Elsa would literally pass out if she didn't stop. When she finally did, Elsa fell back against the bed, sobbing in exhaustion and release

"I would say that was to within an inch of your life.", Anna giggled but Elsa didn't hear her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing as if she'd just run a marathon.

That was when Anna, suddenly felt drops of ice cold wetness landing on her head and bare back. She shivered and looked around to see big, fluffy white snowflakes drifting down on the bed and all around them like feathers. She started to giggle.

"It's snowing... again.", she said, shaking her head, causing the wet sticky snow in her hair to fall down onto her sister's bare thighs and stomach.

Elsa was still recovering. "Oh, s-sorry.", she said shakily, still trying to calm her breathing and come back to herself. She lifted her hand weakly to stop the flakes but Anna raised her palms in protest.

"No, no, don't make them go away, Els. I like them."

Elsa smiled at her fondly, "As you wish, little one.", she said, her voice still unsteady as she let her hand drop.

Anna returned the smile, "Besides, sis, I don't feel like I've properly seduced you unless there's at least _some_ form of precipitation involved."

Elsa laughed and managed to tousle the younger girl's hair so that more snow fell from it. "You are one of a kind, little sister."

"Probably a good thing.", Anna winked and turned over, letting the back of her head rest on Elsa's frosty mound, and permitting the large billowy flakes to fall softly on her face and chest. Giggling at the way they tickled her cheeks and breasts when they landed on them in big, wet drops that made her shiver.

Elsa watched her, loving the child-like quality she still possessed. She hoped she never lost it.

"For me, it's a really good thing, little one. That you're one of a kind, I mean. Thank you for loving me even with all my weirdness.", she said, indicating the flurries still falling around them.

Anna turned over so she could look up at her sister.

"How could anyone _not _love you, Elsa? If they really knew you, I mean. Like I do.", she said, gazing into her eyes earnestly. "And for the record, I'm _way_ weirder than you'll _ever_ be!", she giggled.

"Said the woman being covered in a blanket of snow in her own bed because her sister had an orgasm!", Elsa smiled.

"Okay you win. You're weirder.", Anna agreed, placing soft, warm kisses across Elsa's lower abdomen.

Elsa laughed, "But, I will say I think I'm getting more control over myself... no avalanches this time."

"Well, at least that we know of, you mean.", Anna said and smirked.

Elsa stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at her sister, shoving her shoulder playfully. "You're awful. Don't even think that! "

"Sorry," Anna said, "You made that one too easy and I just couldn't resist… I love teasing you…"

"Yes.", Elsa said, giving her a meaningful smile, "I know."

"… almost as much as I love fucking you.", Anna grinned up at Elsa salaciously, enjoying the way she gasped, eyes going wide, at her language.

"Wow! And here I was just silently admiring that sweet, 'child-like' innocence of yours.", Elsa teased.

"Hey, I'm still sweet, child-like and innocent!", Anna said, sticking out her tongue at her sister and inadvertently capturing a few big fluffy flakes on it. She giggled then drew them inside the warmth of her mouth where she enjoyed the feeling of solid melting into liquid and sliding down her throat like a cool drink of water. "See? Wasn't that child-like and innocent enough for you?'"

"Mmmmm…", Elsa said with a wry grin, "Or maybe it was just a palate cleanser.".

"It absolutely was not!", Anna responded. "You taste _much _better than plain old snow, Els. Actually, it was you and me together this time… kinda like a chocolate/vanilla swirl."

"Okay, curiosity has the best of me.", Elsa smiled weakly. "Come on up here."

Anna crawled up and looked into her sister's eyes, noticing the tiny trails of ice where her tears had frozen to her skin. "I'm not sure how much you can still taste now, though… that snow might actually _have _been more of a palate cleanser than I would've liked."

As the snow continued to fall lightly around them, Anna leaned down and kissed her tenderly… letting her tongue slip into her mouth and entwine with Elsa's gently.

"Mmmm…", Elsa breathed, "Not bad at all… I think I could still taste both of us.", she smiled and pulled her sister close.

Anna traced her hand down Elsa's frosty body, her fingers making trails like they would on a frosted over window pane. "I think I sufficiently fulfilled orders to bring you to within an inch of your life, what do you think, your Majesty?"

"Hmmmm… maybe…"

"Maybe?!"

"I think it was probably more like an inch and three quarters."

"Well, _I_ think it was more like a sixteenth of an inch!", Anna grinned, letting her fingers trail below Elsa's waist and toy with the ice crystals that were still clinging to her spent nub.

Elsa flinched and inhaled deeply. The area was still very sensitive and sore.

"Okay, I give up.", she said and Anna removed her hand. "Honestly, I don't think I can even stand up, never mind walk straight."

Anna giggled. "You're welcome.", she said, reaching over to fondle one of Elsa's breasts, gently working the nipple with her thumb.

"Mmmm, that feels divine, little one.", Elsa breathed, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"I love your body so much, Elsa. It's perfect. And your skin, it's like porcelain, so beautiful and creamy smooth. I love touching you like this.", she said and ran her palm over Elsa's stomach lightly, then back up to caress the other breast softly, making Elsa sigh in contentment.

"I love being touched by you... the feel of your hands on me. Being touched in general is still such an alien concept to me."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Little secret: it makes me _really_ horny. ", she raised her brows and smiled flirtatiously. "Sorry I was so demanding, earlier. I didn't mean to be selfish, I was just so close. I wish it could have lasted longer for you, though. I still owe you an orgasm. I shouldn't have gotten myself so worked up right at the beginning like that."

"Oh, Els, don't you dare apologize for that! That was... I mean I'd never... Wow! _Seen _you like... I don't think I've ever been that horny. I thought I was going to burst into flames just watching you."

Elsa laughed, "Yeah, I kinda... _got_ that. I could feel the heat coming off you. I mean, I thought you were going to melt _me!_"

Anna covered her mouth and snickered as a blush colored her skin. "Well, I have to say, you looked pretty spectacular feeling yourself up… your Majesty."

It was Elsa's turn to blush. "'Uneasy lies the head', as they say. You know, I never thought I would ever even admit to doing that sort of thing…. Never mind do it in _front _of someone… my baby sis least of all."

"First time for everything. And, since we're being honest, I will admit to experimenting in the tub and such… investigating to see what felt good.", Anna's blush deepened.

"Everyone one does, I suppose. You have to learn that sort of thing somewhere. You know," Elsa smiled down at her, looking her in the eyes, "you're the only one I ever think about when I do it. It's been that way for a long time now."

"Yeah, you might've mentioned that." Anna winked and grinned at her smugly, prompting Elsa to give her a good natured poke in the ribs. Anna laughed. "I've really only ever thought of you when I did it, too.", she confessed.

"Really? Funny how we never thought of men."

"Well, to be completely honest, I did at first because I thought I was supposed to, but my thoughts would always drift back to you. Men's um… equipment always kinda scared me a little. With a woman, you always know what to expect… well, for the most part, except maybe when you're making love to a Snow Queen."

Elsa giggled. "Well, I've only frozen you solid once and that wasn't while we were having sex, so maybe we'll be okay."

Anna giggled, glad to see that Elsa was finally able to make a joke about what had happened. "We'll be more than okay. We'll be amazing together."

Elsa smiled, "Yes, we'll be brilliant.", she sighed happily. "You know, when we first started this… relationship, I was so worried that you would be in danger because of my powers, that I would unintentionally hurt you, but I realize now that that could never happen."

Anna looked immediately curious. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I finally figured something out."

"What?"

"That when we make love together, our couplings always come from just that, love.", she smiled, eyes gleaming with affection. "Love. Not fear. My powers will only ever enhance them and if anything manifests itself from them, it will only be something beautiful because our unions always come from love, not fear or hatred or anything else bad. Only good things."

Anna rolled her eyes then gazed at her sister warmly. "Oh, Els, I could've told you that!"

Elsa tilted her head and grinned. "Oh really? Then, why didn't you?"

"You never asked!", Anna replied with a giggle, "And besides, knowing you, you wouldn't have believed me anyway."

Elsa gave her a sideways glance, "Hmmmm…. Well, I'm afraid you've probably got me there, little one. You do know me pretty well. I _can_ be stubborn."

"Very!", Anna snorted.

"It runs in the family.", Elsa said with a knowing wink.

"Well," Anna huffed, feigning indignation, "you're far too pessimistic!"

"And I could say you're far too _opt_imistic!" , Elsa raised her brows for effect.

"No such thing!", Anna smiled.

"Well, don't let that overweening optimism of yours gloss over the fact that we _do_ need to be extra careful not to reveal anything about our private lives in public."

Anna nodded, "Yes, yes, I know, Els. Sisters in public… lovers in private."

"Perfect description. We just can't let ourselves forget and get too carried away with 'sisterly' love in public, it can lead very quickly to things our Kingdom shouldn't see us doing together, which is sometimes _very_ difficult, I know… for both of us."

"Yeah, and that's when we wind up in the broom closet with one of our heads under the other's dress!"

Elsa smiled. "Exactly!", she nodded, "Not that there's anything wrong with that. In fact, I rather enjoy it. The danger, you know? But, like I said, as long as we're careful, we should be fine. Now, I wanted to get back to what we were just talking about…"

"Your powers?", Anna guessed.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, my powers... and men's 'equipment'!", Elsa smiled a mischievous smile and it made Anna let out a huge cackle.

"Wait, what?"

Elsa couldn't stop grinning. "You know how you were saying you were always intimidated by the size of their... organs?"

Anna nodded, completely mesmerized now.

"Well, that always concerned me, too… I mean, it seemed that it would hurt like hell to have that thing rammed up into me, really hard, over and over again. So, I did a little experimenting of my own with my powers to check it out. Purely empirical, mind you… and just for the sake of elucidation."

Anna just stared at her, a blank look on her face. "I have no idea what you just said."

"I used my magic to make some…", Elsa searched for just the right word, "…aids."

"Aids?", Anna parroted as though she'd never heard the word

Elsa nodded. "Yes. I suppose they could be considered one of those 'enhancements' I just mentioned that my powers are capable of creating."

"Oh.", Anna blinked. "What kind of 'enhancements'?"

Elsa leveled her gaze at Anna. "Fake penises.", she with a wicked smirk, eyes sparkling.

"Oh my God!", Anna's jaw dropped, eyes going wide. She covered her mouth, her face nearly purple with a blush like Elsa had never seen before. "Seriously? Out of ice?"

"Uh-huh, I used to have a locked drawer _full_ of them.", Elsa revealed cheerfully.

Anna was agog, she sat up on her haunches beside her sister and looked into her eyes in amazement. "You-You had a whole locked drawer full of fake…", she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Penises.", Elsa supplied, loving saying the word as it seemed to make Anna's eyes go huge each time she did. "Yes, but then I was afraid Gerda would find them somehow and I would be utterly humiliated, so I just started creating… disposable ones."

"Wait, what?", Anna shook her head in confusion, "Disposable ones…?"

"Mmm hmmm," Elsa beamed, enjoying her sister's discomfort enormously, "disposable… ice—"

Anna held her hand up to stop her. "Don't say it again," she begged.

"Don't say what? Penises?", Elsa teased.

"Yes! Stop it! It embarrasses me to hear you say it.", Anna stated the obvious.

"Oh, sorry… penises, penises, penises!", Elsa teased in a singsongy voice.

"Ellll-saaaa! Stop!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Elsa giggled, "Sorry. How about if I just call them sex toys, is that okay?"

"Yes, it's a little better, I guess. So you made disposable sex toys? What brought this on?"

"Well, a girl has… _needs_, Anna. And, the older I got, the more intense and tangible these needs and feelings became... but there was no one to give me a place to release them. So rather than keeping them pent up, I discovered that I could give my own self relief. I found that… pleasuring myself… relaxed me… a whole lot, and I really needed that as I was in a constant state of worry and dread back then.", Elsa shook her head. "God, I can't believe I'm actually telling you this!"

"Neither can I!", Anna said in fascination.

"Is it too much? Should I just stop?"

"Um, no!", Anna just stared at her intently, completely enthralled, "Absolutely not. I'm just happy you feel comfortable enough with me to share all this."

"No filters anymore, little one, remember?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, no filters. You know you can always tell me anything, you always could have. Please continue."

"Anyway, I had been um… touching myself and had been able to climax doing that pretty easily but I felt like I wanted something more substantial than just my fingers inside me… something that would penetrate farther. So, I started out using a carrot."

At this, Anna made a face.

"Exactly!", Elsa said, "That didn't last long at all cause it was just kinda gross…. So that's when I began experimenting… playing around with my powers, making these ice sculpture type things in the shape of male organs… then, I realized, I didn't even have to do that, I could just kinda augment my fingers."

"_What?_ Your fingers?"

Elsa nodded. "Like this.", Elsa said , she sat up and began twirling her index and middle finger together in small circles until layers of ice begin to form over them and elongate into what looked exactly like a crystal clear male organ with Elsa's fingers encased inside.

Anna literally squealed with delight! "Oh! My! God!", she said clapping her hands together.

"Sometimes, it's good to be Queen.", Elsa told her smiling ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em> Stay tuned for more naughty fun in Chapter 10! Thank you so much for reading and please leave me a review if you're enjoying the fic. :-)**


	10. Be the Good Girl You Always Have to Be

**_Author's Note:_ Okay this is the last part of the huge chapter that I had to break into three. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Like this.", Elsa said, she sat up and began twirling her index and middle finger together in small circles until layers of ice begin to form over them and elongate into what looked exactly like a crystal clear male organ with Elsa's fingers encased inside.<p>

Anna literally squealed with delight! "Oh! My! God!", she said clapping her hands together.

"Sometimes, it's good to be Queen.", Elsa told her smiling ear to ear.

"Apparently!", Anna said enthusiastically.

"I don't think it's too bad considering I've never seen one in person, even if I do say so myself."

"It's like the best thing ever!", Anna gushed effusively. "I can't believe you can even _do_ something like that."  
>"Oh, I can do <em>lots <em>of things, little one!", Elsa said with a radiant smile, "Remember Olaf?"

"Oh yeah, Olaf! And Marshmallow, too. I guess the spectacle of watching you grow a giant ice cock from the ends of your fingers just distracted me.", Anna winked.

Elsa's cheeks bloomed red and she shook her head, "'A giant ice cock'? The sweet, innocence returns!", she laughed, "And you were disturbed by me using the _proper_ word for it."

"You know me, Els, I'm pretty much the opposite of proper."

Elsa smiled. "That's not a bad thing, little one. And I guess this", she held up her icy creation, "isn't something you see every day, either."

"Certainly not!", Anna said, grinning like crazy again, her eyes still huge with awe at the sight of it. "Can I… touch it?"

Elsa laughed, "Of course, you can! It's not going to bite you!"

"Unless you tell it to!", Anna smirked, reaching out and gingerly running her fingertips over the smooth ice. She let them trace up the cool surface and to the tip, grazing the 'head' and letting her thumb run over the tip of it. "It feels almost real.", she marveled.

"I got pretty good at it.", Elsa admitted. "All those times I was holed up in the library, I wasn't just reading those dreary old science books!"

"You'll have to show me the ones that have full scale drawings of these.", Anna smiled.

"I actually found the inspiration for them in the anatomy books. You'd be surprised how descriptive they are… in addition to the illustrations, of course."

"Anatomy books? Still sound dreary to me.", Anna told her, "Hmmmm… wonder what the anatomy books would tell me would happen if I did this…."

Anna wrapped her hand around the 'shaft' at the base of Elsa's fingers and began to perform a jerky up and down motion, as if she were masturbating it.

Elsa rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe Anna was going there, but she was willing to play along.

"Oh baby, oh baby, that feels so good!", she said in what she hoped was a deep masculine sounding voice and collapsed against her sister in a fit of giggles. Anna couldn't stop laughing either, shocked at her own boldness and even more shocked at her refined sister's going right along with it.

"And then," Elsa was saying, trying to stop laughing, "It would go off like a huge New Year's Day firework. Ka-_BOOM!_", Elsa widened her eyes and made a big explosion sound with her mouth when she said the last part, which caused a large burst of snowflakes to erupt from her lips into her sister's face, making Anna laugh even more.

"I love you so much when you're silly like this, Els.", Anna said, wiping the snowflakes from her cheeks, "I mean I love you all the time, of course, but most especially when you're so silly."

"Only for you, my dear sister, only for you. Queens have to be so damned sophisticated and elegant in public, of course. If my true nature were revealed to all my loyal subjects, I'm sure I'd be booted out of Arendelle in exile."

"Oh we both would, no doubt. Especially if they found out about… us."

Elsa nodded. "But they won't. Not if we continue to be careful. And exile with you sounds more like heaven than punishment to me anyway, Anna.", she smiled and noticed her sister's eyes filling up. "I am just so thankful I've finally got someone I can be my total goofy self around. Absolutely no filters, Royal or otherwise."

"Me, too.", Anna agreed, sniffing and wiping at her eyes. "Not that I've ever had any filters."

Elsa smiled and hugged her sister tight. "And _that_ is why I love you, little one. I wish I could be more like you."

"_You_ wish you could be more like _me_? That's insane. I'm a mess, your Majesty."

"And I'm not, your Royal Highness?"

"Nah, you're like some kind of crazy super hero. You should be running around in a cape saving people."

"With frozen ice cocks attached to my fingers?"

Anna laughed, "Well, maybe not that!"

She still couldn't stop staring at Elsa's latest creation. Elsa, seeing her gaze, held up her handiwork so Anna could inspect it more closely.

"Can I…", Anna began but couldn't finish, her face turned beet red as she looked away from her sister.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Suck it?", Elsa ventured and burst out laughing again. The blush covering Anna's body got even darker and she began to giggle like mad again, too, putting her hand over her mouth and nodding.

"You can do more than that, little one.", Elsa winked and suddenly Anna stopped laughing and looked at her with an unexpectedly sober expression.

"But, it's so long, isn't it?", Anna asked, quite seriously, "Wouldn't it hurt?"

"From what I know about such things, having never seen one in person, I think it's about to scale with the real thing as far as size, according to the anatomy books, at least. And yes, it would probably hurt a little bit, because it would tear away your hymen and you—" Anna put her fingers on Elsa's lips to stop her talking.

"Wait, my what?"

Elsa sighed. "Your hy— Well, in 'improper' vernacular," she winked, "it would 'pop your cherry' and you wouldn't be a 'maiden' any more if I penetrated you with it."

"Oh, I'm not a 'maiden' now...", Anna snorted, waving the idea away, "haven't been for a while… since you and I started um… you know….", she raised her brows and Elsa nodded her understanding. "I mean, I don't care about losing my 'cherry' any more. As long as it doesn't hurt too much and as long as it's with you."

"You might bleed.", Elsa advised.

Anna looked horrified at that prospect. "Wait, what?"

"Bleed… when it breaks thru your hymen. I did, the first time I tried it with one of these."

"You bled? You mean you've used them like that before?", Anna seemed shocked.

"Of course, I have. Don't act so traumatized. Why do you think I started making them, just to gawk at them?"

"I'm not… acting traumatized… it's just—"

"A girl gets _urges_, Anna! Even if she's a Queen, or a Queen to be. Especially when she's alone all the time with nothing to occupy her mind except science and anatomy books!"

"Oh, it's not that. I totally get that. I just don't want it to… the whole idea kind of frightens me, it's so big, I'm scared it will hurt if it goes up there far enough to… maybe I could just watch you use it on yourself."  
>"Maybe.", Elsa agreed. "Or, I <em>could <em>just make it shorter.", she said with a wink, eyes glowing with mischief.

"Wait, what!"

Elsa didn't answer, she was too busy looking at the expression on Anna's face and laughing herself silly again.

"Jeez, Els! You could've just said so!" Anna slapped her sister's arm playfully.

"Oh, I know but I just love seeing you squirm."

"Well, maybe I want it to be long so I can lose my virginity to you, did you ever think of that?", Anna said, defensively.

"Oh sure, that wouldn't be a problem, I could just make it grow while it was inside you if you wanted."

That sent a shiver down Anna's spine. "Okay now you're scaring me."

"Must be that monster inside of me rearing her ugly head again."

"Evidently."

"Roar.", Elsa said. "Cue the pitchforks."

The younger girl laughed then went quiet for a moment, lost in her thoughts. "You know I felt Kristoff 's once.", she said gazing up at her older sister shyly.

Elsa's eyebrow shot up. "You felt his... pitchfork?", she teased.

"Um, no! I mean, yeah! I mean, I felt his um... well his... you know..."

"His penis? You felt his penis?"

"Yes!", Anna exhaled a relieved breath.

"Oh?", Elsa replied coyly, "Did you now?"

"I-I don't mean I _felt_ it!", Anna said quickly, "I- I didn't _feel_ it. I mean not with my... hand or.. or anything.", Anna's face had gone almost purple with embarrassment. "I- I just mean it poked me... um... brushed up against my back when he was bringing me back to Arendelle on Sven!"

Elsa covered her mouth but she couldn't suppress the flurry of giggles that escaped her lips at Anna's stammering explanation.

"So you... noticed his erection pressing against your back?"

Anna sighed in relief for a second time. "Yes!"

"Did you... enjoy it?", Elsa asked, a playful tease in her voice.

"It felt... strange.", Anna answered, honestly. "I was barely conscious and I wasn't even sure what it was at first. I certainly wasn't 'in the mood' and I couldn't figure out how he could be either."

"He probably wasn't. I don't think men have alot of control over it. Sometimes it's just the situation they find... arousing somehow. Maybe not even in a sexual way. "

"Well gee, and here I was thinking he was turned on by my white hair and shivering.", she gave Elsa a crooked smile.

Elsa lowered her head in shame. "I still can't believe I did that to you. "

"Oh Els, don't be like that. It was just a joke."

"I know. Sorry.", Elsa gave her a sheepish grin. "So, you were a little unsettled by it… but did you find it… arousing at all?"

"Yes, I must admit that it excited me a little bit to think I'd had that effect on him."

Elsa cleared her throat. "I um... I also felt Hans in the same way you felt Kristoff when he brought me down from the North Mountain on his horse."

"You did?", Anna blinked in shock.

Her sister nodded. "And it repulsed me."

"Elsa, you should give the guy a break. I mean, I know Hans was an ass and all but he's only human. Any man could just look at you and get a boner the size of that flagpole in the middle of the town square!"

Elsa giggled. "Not so."

"Oh yes it is! If I had one of those things, mine would be standing at attention whenever I was anywhere near you."

"Oh stop!"

"It's true, Els. You're a very sexy woman. "

"Ahhhh… there's my favorite word again!" Elsa's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, it's true you _are_ sexy!"

"Yeah, yeah,", she smiled, waving the compliment away, "And you're not in any way prejudiced."

"Hey, I just call'em like I see'em, Els."

Elsa shook her head. "Well, be that as it may, sister dear, I only have eyes for you.", Elsa grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. She was silent for a moment, staring into Anna's eyes with a pensive expression. Then, a rather naughty smirk made its way across her face.

"Anna," she said, her eyes suddenly filled with lust as she gazed at her, "is it wrong that I find the very idea of a man ramming his cock into me utterly repugnant, but the thought of you penetrating me with... just about anything, endlessly erotic?"

A small shiver ran through Anna at her sister's confession. "I-I feel the same.", she agreed, a blush blooming in her cheeks.

"Do you?", Elsa asked in a husky whisper and Anna could suddenly feel the Queen's icy, augmented fingers sliding down her stomach.

Anna nodded. "God, yes. I want to feel you inside me.", she breathed, suddenly utterly aroused.

"Do you?", Elsa said again, her voice as hot as the organ pressing against Anna's stomach was cold. Another shiver ran through the younger girl and she nodded. "Do you want me to fuck you with my big hard cock?", Elsa asked in a low, sultry whisper.

Anna closed her eyes in passion, suddenly feeling swept away on the pure sensuality that was her sister's voice. "Yes, my Queen.", she breathed, "So much! I want you to ream me with it."

She felt Elsa shudder a bit at her own words and that caused a small smile to play around Anna's lips. All at once, she felt the head of Elsa's organ dipping into her hot groove. It was frigid and she couldn't help crying out at the coldness. When Elsa moved it to the front of her now drenched folds and let it brush against her throbbing nub, Anna let out a long, low moan of ecstasy, her hips beginning to move against the tip deliberately. Elsa repositioned it again and all of a sudden Anna was aware of it pressing against her opening insistently.

"Press down," Elsa whispered in her ear, her voice excited and raspy with arousal, "like you're going to pee."

Anna obeyed, pushing down on the muscles in her pelvis, this seemed to open her up enough and she felt the end thrust up and into her. She cried out when she felt the whole head enter her.

"God! Oh God!", she moaned.

"Are you okay?", Elsa said, her voice now fraught with concern, unsure whether the look on Anna's face was derived from pain or pleasure.

Anna nodded. "Never better."

"But, does it hurt?", Elsa asked still not satisfied with her sister's answer.

"No, it feels… different, but a good different.", Anna replied, eyes still wide with wonder.

Elsa looked slightly relieved. "So I shouldn't stop?"

"No! Don't stop! Please don't stop!", Anna groaned. "I just… I- I need more… I need you to push it in more, I w-want... I need you to... please…"

Elsa pressed her fingers in until she met resistance, then she stopped and Anna's back arched up into her as a shivery flood of unexpected, all-encompassing pleasure rushed through her like wildfire and a moan, emanating deep in her throat, flowed from her parted lips. The icy organ's girth filled her up so much more completely than Elsa's dainty fingers ever had, ever could, stretching her walls wide and giving her so much more gratification.

"God, Elsa, th-that feels amazing! Fucking amazing!"

Elsa smiled. She withdrew a little and then thrust back up into her sister again. Anna gasped in pleasure at the motion. It felt incredible to be filled, feeling her passage expand and contract as Elsa moved her ice in and out. She found herself desperately wanting more.

"Deeper!", she cried in absolute passion. "I need you to go deeper! Fuck me, Elsa!", she begged. "Impale me!"

Anna's words caused a flash of excitement to blaze through Elsa and she felt nearly overcome with passion. She pulled her elongated fingers out and shoved them back up into her sister's passage forcefully, barely able to stop herself when she encountered resistance. Then, she pulled them out again, this time intending to give that final hard plunge that would obliterate her sister's maidenhood.

"Elsa! Again! Do it again!", Anna squealed gleefully, her voice was high and light, almost a little girl giggle. And suddenly a torrent of memories came flooding back into Elsa's brain. A time, long ago, when Anna had begged her to do something with her magic and she'd accidentally almost killed her sister because of it.

She hesitated.

More than anything in the world, she wanted do as Anna was asking, ram her newly elongated fingers up into her sister's tight passage with reckless abandon, over and over and over until Anna's throat was raw from screaming. But suddenly she couldn't. Not even if her life depended on it. She was not going to hurt her sister again, no matter how much Anna begged for it. Not this way. Not now.

"Elsa what are you waiting for? Do it harder this time!", Anna was pleading, "Much harder! Run me through!"

"No.", Elsa said, gritting her teeth against her desire to obey Anna's oh so seductive appeals. Instead, she quickly removed her augmented digits from her sister's crotch before she lost her resolve.

"No?", Anna repeated, her face a mask of distraught confusion. "I said _don't_ stop!"

Elsa flicked her hand and the ice phallus, shimmered and disappeared.

Anna's eyes widened in horror and she was suddenly frantic. "Nooooo, Elsa!", she howled as Elsa, ignoring her, moved down between the younger girl's thighs. "What the hell are yo...oooohhhhhhhhh Guh-od!", Anna moaned, head snapping back in sudden shocked ecstasy. Elsa's cool, eager tongue was flittering away between her legs, working its own kind of magic, and abruptly nothing else mattered anymore.

Anna was so very close that Elsa knew it wouldn't take long. She reinserted her now unenhanced fingers as deeply into her as they would go, sliding them down and curling them into that one certain spot she had discovered which drove Anna absolutely insane with desire. She pressed hard and moved her fingers against it in a firm massage until Anna was trembling. Then she bent her head and tasted her once again. Letting her tongue lap at her sister's slickened folds hungrily, savoring her salty sweet taste which was still mixed with a little of Elsa's own.

Anna was heaving, she could barely catch her breath as Elsa's fingers, squirming inside her, ignited that now familiar fire that flared from the area she was caressing and radiated to her every extremity, wracking her body with wave upon wave of pleasure. Then she felt her sister's mouth find the hardened throbbing organ at the front of her sopping folds, felt her chilly tongue teasing it gently, then felt her take it into the coolness of her mouth, grasp it between her teeth and suck. The intensity of her pleasure immediately doubled and she felt an explosion building within her. A few agonizing seconds was all it took, she inhaled a huge gulp of air and covered her mouth as a scream of passion tore itself loose from deep within her, her world exploding in a profusion of multicolored fragments, like a thousand flowers bursting into blossom all at once. A whirlwind of sensation erupted from her besieged groin as a cascade of tingles whirled through her, shattering every boundary. A tidal wave of delirious bliss that took her to the very brink of consciousness. Her hips rose up, twisting back and forth desperately against Elsa's continuing efforts between her thighs.

"Ohhhhhhhh Elsaaaaaaaaa! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!", she cried, her body convulsing in shuddering spasms of glorious release. She rode it out for what seemed like ever, surge after surge of euphoria unfurling within her, crashing down and destroying her senses until her sister finally let up, withdrawing her fingers and releasing her clit.

Anna collapsed back against the bed, panting like mad. "God that felt so damn good!", she breathed. "So good!"

"Tasted good, too.", Elsa admitted, cheeks coloring slightly. She smiled up at her, kissing her way back up her body until she reached her throat where she rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"Bu- But why did you..."

"...stop giving you a ride on my um... magical ice wand of love?", Elsa finished for her with a playful smirk.

As exhausted as she was, Elsa's words still brought Anna a giggle. "Y-Yes, that!"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about it first, my love.", Elsa told her, kissing the area beneath Anna's ear softly with her cool lips.

"Talk to me? What's to talk about, Els?", she asked, still working to get her breath back, "I w-wanted you to… pop my cherry."

Elsa sighed, she didn't feel like going through this tonight with Anna. She knew that her little sister was as stubborn as she herself was and that they'd be up literally all night if she started telling her how she had freaked out cause she couldn't bear hurting her... again. If she revealed that to Anna, her sister would have been as tenacious as a dog with a bone.

"I know you did, honey, but it's a big step and not something to be taken lightly. Once it's done, it's done. It can't be undone. There's no going back from it. I didn't want to do something in the heat of passion that we both might regret later."

"But Elsa, what would there be to regret? I want you to hav-", Elsa reached up and covered her sister's lips with her fingers for a moment.

"No, not tonight, my love. I definitely want to talk with you about it, just not tonight. Tonight, it's late and we need to sleep."

"But Elsa, I just want-"

"I know, I know you do, but it can wait til tomorrow, little one.", Elsa broke in, holding up her index finger. "Shush now and we'll talk about it then.", Elsa gave her a loving but firm smile.

Anna sighed, knowing that once Elsa had made up her mind about something that that was it. She wouldn't budge. "Okay, okay.", she gave in with a discouraged pout.

"Good!", Elsa smiled, "Now, don't look so glum, my princess! I _will_ make it up to you."

Looking like a petulant child whose favorite toy had been taken away, Anna gave her a defiant glance. "You better.", she said, jutting out her bottom lip.

"I promise, dear sister!", Elsa swore with a small salute, then she gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, "Now, sleep, little one! I have a full schedule in the morning and it leaves such a bad impression for the Queen to take an impromptu snooze during a knighthood ceremony and accidentally lop off someone's head."

Despite her annoyance, Anna shook her head and grinned at Elsa's good humor. She could never ever get enough of the silly side of her sister. It was always so unexpected and so very welcome. No matter how ticked off she was with Elsa, when Elsa resorted to her droll witticisms, Anna was completely disarmed and like putty in the Queen's hands.

"Yes, that would definitely be bad for trade relations! ", Anna replied with a little giggle and Elsa knew she was forgiven. "Goodnight, your Majesty!"

"Night, my love!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em> So, not sure when I will post again. This is pretty much the end of what I had written so far... I do have some ideas, though. Hopefully, I can get them written down soon. Please leave a review if you've enjoyed the fic thusfar. Thanks so much to every single person who has been reading. :-) _~Queen Elsa's Snowflake _**


End file.
